Notas
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Es duro el que no reconozcan tus esfuerzos, pero es más duro que el único que los reconoce, te apoya y se fija en ti sea alguien a quien ni puedes tocar. AU sobrenatural, Lovino&Antonio.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Notas  
><strong>Personajespareja principal:** Lovino y Antonio, sin ningún orden concreto  
><strong>Tipo, advertencias:<strong> AU, sobrenatural  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Lovino es un diseñador de moda, pero no deja de recibir notitas de alguien. ¿De dónde saldrán?

**Notas, capítulo 01**

Todo comenzó a través de notitas. Al principio estaba convencido de que se trataría de su hermano, al fin y al cabo sólo decía cosas como _"Tienes la cena en la nevera :D"_ o _"No te dejes el paraguas, va a llover~". _Pero cuando su hermano dejó la casa durante sus vacaciones en Alemania, Lovino Vargas se dio cuenta de que aquellas notas no podían ser de su hermano pequeño porque seguían apareciendo.

Un día terminó llamando a Feliciano, preocupado por la última nota _"No crees en mí :(". _¿En quién no debía creer? ¿Quién coño era el que le dejaba las malditas notitas aquí y allá, cada día, a veces más de una por jornada? Y mientras tecleaba el número del teléfono móvil de Feli se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, aquella no era la letra de su hermano. ¿Cómo no cayó antes en la cuenta? Colgó antes de que su hermano contestara, no quería preocuparlo.

_"Sé todo sobre ti, Lovino. Siempre he estado ahí, a tu lado, pero nunca te has dado cuenta de mi presencia. Eso me pone triste"_ decía la última nota.

-¡Agh! ¿Quién es este maldito pervertido? ¿Me espía todo el día? -el chico se comenzó a marear, mirando la nota medio arrugada en su mano.

Ya no podía más con ese tema. ¿Quería espiarle? Muy bien, pero él se iría a dormir ahora mismo, a olvidar a ese acosador. Por suerte tenía el sueño pesado y se durmió pronto.

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas era un chico joven, italiano, en la flor de la vida. Era mujeriego, conocía a muchísimas chicas con las que salía siempre que tenía la ocasión. Amante de la comida de su país y al que no se le daba mal cocinar, trabajaba en el mundo de la moda, y sumándole que era bastante atractivo y que sus padres tenían bastante dinero, lo tenía todo. Era un buen partido, siempre y cuando no apareciera algún hombre como el novio de su hermano: eso sacaba su parte más rabiosa porque, según él, los alemanes eran un atentado contra la belleza y la estética, tan grandes y musculosos, y que su comida era pura basura. También salía huyendo cuando alguno le terminaba plantando cara y maldecía como un demonio, pero no por ello era peor persona. Sólo... difícil de tratar. O eso decía su hermano para disculparle cuando mandaba a la mierda a su novio Ludwig.<p>

"Casualmente", aquel admirador, acosador, lo que fuera que fuese, sabía todo eso de Lovino, y era por ese motivo que había decidido _manifestarse _e ir dejándole notitas, dejarle cosas preparadas para él, con la esperanza que se diera cuenta de que no era Feliciano, que era alguien más el que le estaba haciendo favores, y que empezara a tomar conciencia de que había alguien que realmente deseaba lo mejor para él.

Sin embargo, el admirador secreto no veía el día en que Lovino se diera cuenta de su plan. No había manera, por más que tratara de hacer su letra lo más diferente a la de Feliciano (al que también le tenía aprecio, pero no era lo mismo que lo que sentía por Lovino. Él tenía... un extraño magnetismo con aquella personalidad contradictoria suya), y cuando por fin Feliciano se fue durante un tiempo, vio por fin su oportunidad de que Lovino se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Maldita sea... -gruñó el joven, apagando su despertador con el ceño fruncido, dándose la vuelta en la cama. Tenía la vaga sensación de que algo gordo había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no había manera que lograra recordarlo.

Pero claro, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que ahí ocurría algo si su habitación, completamente desordenada la noche anterior, hoy se encontrara totalmente despejada y limpia, sus folios con diseños ordenados encima de la mesa, los lápices colocados en su sitio, los pedazos de tela sobrantes en la basura y los vestidos terminados colgados en su armario, ordenados por colores.

-¿Q-qué coño...? -Lovino se encontró despierto y alterado ante aquella visión. ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien en su habitación recogiéndolo todo? Y... ¿cómo sabía el orden que debía tener todo aquello para que estuviera a su gusto?

El italiano sintió náuseas nuevamente y que debería llamar a la policía para alertar que había algún enfermo escondido en su casa, haciéndole la vida más sencilla, sí, pero que a saber qué querría de él a cambio. ¿Tal vez era un violador? El estómago se le hizo un nudo ante la idea, poniéndose en pie y observando con cuidado a su alrededor.

-Tal vez es un ladrón... -musitó, acercándose a la mesa para ver sus proyectos, comprobando que estuvieran todos-. O tal vez alguien que quiere robarme mis diseños... ¿un rival, entonces...?

Lovino suspiró, dejando los papeles y pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello. Fuera quien fuera, y cualesquiera que fueran las intenciones que tenía ahora... debía reconocer que había hecho un gran trabajo en su habitación y que le agradecía profundamente eso. Ah, no, ¡no se lo agradecía! No todavía... porque a ver si ahora salía de su cuarto y se encontraba con un psicópata con un cuchillo, preparado para asesinarle. Al fin y al cabo, había leído sobre asesinatos en el que el asesino se encargaba de dejar la casa más ordenada y limpia de lo que la víctima la podría haber tenido jamás antes para borrar cualquier huella.

-Me van a matar... -susurró, pálido como un muerto. ¡Y ahí no tenía nada para defenderse! Nada de nada... su pistola estaba en el salón, en la caja fuerte-. Mierda, para una vez que la necesito de verdad...

Pero de todas formas, no se podía quedar todo el día ahí, lamentándose de que le iban a matar. Le demostraría su espíritu italiano a aquel psicópata pervertido acosador y lo difícil que era terminar con la vida de alguien como él. ¡Exactamente! Ese estúpido acosador terminaría pidiéndole clemencia, por supuesto ¿...verdad?

Se encaminó decidido hacia la puerta de su habitación, con la mano en alto para tomar el pomo y dar un fuerte tirón, pero se detuvo cuando vio otra notita en esa letra tan característica.

_"¡Buenos días Lovino! Eres tan lindo cuando duermes que no he podido evitar quedarme en tu habitación toda la noche mirándote :D Y para pasar el rato te lo he recogido todo, ¡espero haberlo hecho bien!"_

-Ugh, esto es enfermo... -musitó, sintiendo el pánico invadirle por completo. Debía llamar ya a la polícia y terminar con este asunto.

Lovino salió de la habitación, completamente tenso, pero en el pasillo no había nadie, ni tampoco en ningún rincón de su casa por más que buscó y buscó. No había absolutamente nadie y sin embargo... ¿ese no era el aroma del café recién hecho? Y tostadas...

Se asomó con cuidado a la cocina, no fuera a ser que aquel acosador se encontrara allí. Sin embargo, se encontró con lo que acostumbraba desayunar colocado limpia y ordenadamente: un vaso con zumo de naranja recién exprimido, un café espresso y un par de tostadas con la mantequilla y la mermelada de ciruela ya untadas. Miró a todos lados pero tampoco se encontraba allí el que lo había hecho, así que mordiéndose el labio inferior se acercó a la mesa, observando detenidamente el desayuno y reparando en otra nota, esta vez escrita en una hoja de cuaderno arrancada con mucho más escrito que en cualquier otra de las que le había dejado hasta ahora.

_"Hola, Lovino._

_Tú no me conoces ni creo que me puedas conocer nunca, pero siempre he estado ahí. Te conozco desde que viniste a vivir a esta casa. Antes era mía y aún vivo aquí, pero como puedes ver... bueno, no puedes verlo, pero sigo aquí._

_Espero que no te moleste, la verdad es que no tengo mucho más que hacer, y eres bastante divertido de observar. Además eres muy lindo~._

_Te he dejado preparado el desayuno. Aunque te parezca sospechoso, puedes tomártelo, no le he puesto ningún tipo de veneno a nada ni te voy a hacer daño. Sólo quiero ayudarte y que seamos amigos, aunque no puedas verme._

_Si quieres hablar conmigo, enciende la radio, la tele o tu ordenador, podemos comunicarnos por ahí :D_

_Antonio."_

-¿Antonio...? -masculló, al borde de un ataque de nervios. ¿Que no podía verle? ¿Que le había observado desde que vino a vivir aquí? ¿Divertido de observar? ¡¿Ayudarle? Y los más importante... ¡¿que quería ser su amigo? ¡¿De dónde había salido ese psicópata?

Y-y... ¿por qué decía que era _lindo_? Por Dios, era adulto, tendría que haber dicho atractivo, guapo, ¡pero no _lindo_!

Qué miedo le comenzaba a dar todo aquello... ¿Quién cojones era? ¿Y de verdad ese desayuno era comestible...? La verdad es que tenía buena pinta... y por sospechoso que fuera, Antonio (un momento, ¡¿ya le llamaba por su nombre? ¡Debería llamarle "bastardo acosador"!) no parecía mala persona... Al fin y al cabo, nadie aparte de su hermano (y no es que Feli lo hiciera muy a menudo) le había hecho nunca el desayuno... o le habían recogido el cuarto y dejado todo como a él le gustaba...

-Muy bien... Por esta vez ganas... -gruñó, dejando la nota y sentándose en su silla, mirando el café con recelo. Si le iba a matar, que fuera con eso, pensó, y se llevó la bebida a los labios, dando un sorbito.

Inmediatamente lo volvió a separar, mirándolo con los ojos como platos y el corazón desbocado. Aquel café... ¡estaba increíblemente amargo! Tan amargo que parecía como si...

-¡L-Lo sabía! ¡Está envenena...! -entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había echado azúcar. Poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas, bufó y se puso un poco, removiendo el café-. Jum, ya que haces un trabajo, termínalo, idiota...

* * *

><p>Después de aquel incidente, no se encontró más notitas del misterioso acosador y, olvidándose de él y de llamar a la policia, se centró en continuar con los diseños que tenía que presentar en la siguiente temporada, pasando varias horas en su habitación, que era el sitio en el que más se concentraba para sus dibujos.<p>

Pasó la hora de comer y demasiado perezoso para hacerse la comida, llamó a una pizzería cercana para que le trajeran una. No es como si su cuerpo se fuera a resentir por comer una pizza _más_, ¿no? No es como si él las pidiera mínimo dos veces a la semana o que de tanto comer comida como aquella y pasarse horas y horas sin moverse en su escritorio estuviera afectando a su línea, para nada. Era la maldita ropa, que siempre se equivocaba cómo debía lavarla, a pesar de ser diseñador y la tela su matería prima.

El repartidor de pizzas llegó a su casa y Lovino fue a recibirle, pagó y le cerró la puerta antes de que dijera nada, ya que ya eran conocidos de vista y no tenía ganas de que soltara ningún comentario sobre lo _bien _que le estaban sentando las pizzas a su cuerpo. Se fue a la cocina, dispuesto a comer tranquilamente, pero cuando fue a abrir la tapa, había una nota pegada en ella en su parte interior.

_"Lovino, eres adorable, pero últimamente has engordado un poco. ¿Quieres que me encargue de hacerte comidas más saludables? :D"_

Otra vez esa letra... y esa maldita carita sonriente. Parecían un sello en aquel maldito admirador.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras -gruñó al aire, llevándose la primera porción de pizza a sus labios. Así le podría ver de una vez por todas, ¿verdad?

Segundos más tarde cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de escribirle Antonio.

-¡Y no he engordado, es la ropa que se encogió! -chilló, rojo como un tomate, llenándose la boca de pizza nerviosamente. ¿Quién era él para decirle esas cosas? Maldita sea...

* * *

><p>Lovino nunca tenía muchas ganas de usar su ordenador. Tampoco soportaba ver la tele, no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, salvo cuando hablaban de moda (y por desgracia no había muchos programas especializados sobre eso). Y la radio... ¿para qué, si por ahí no podía apreciar los bonitos cortes o colores de los vestidos? Por ese motivo, y porque olvidó lo que había mencionado Antonio en aquella nota, no había encendido ninguno de los aparatos en todo el día. Como mucho, había puesto su iPod en marcha para poner un poco de música de ambiente mientras dibujaba, y al no ser uno de los formatos que el misterioso hombre le había pedido, no le había molestado más que con un par de notas más.<p>

Al final del día, cerca de la medianoche, Lovino se sentó por fin frente a la pantalla de su ordenador para comprobar su bandeja de entrada. Nada especial, todos eran recordatorios de las citas que tenía con la moda, hasta que se encontró con uno en el que el remitente era _Antonio_.

El italiano parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Conocía él algún Antonio...? No, que supiera, y le daba mucho miedo que ese Antonio fuera justamente el que le había dejado todas las notas. ¿También sabía su dirección de e-mail?

-B-bastardo... -susurró, dándole click y abriendo el correo, el corazón en un puño.

_"¡Hola! Esperaba que abrieras antes tu correo, pero no importa, al menos lo estás leyendo ya :D_

_Me preguntaba si no debes preguntarte quién soy, pero no te he oído ninguna duda. ¿Tal vez eres tímido a hablar conmigo? ¡No te preocupes! Estés donde estés, siempre te oigo, y si puedo, trataré de contestarte: por notitas, a través de algún aparato como la tele o la radio... O por mails :D_

_Bueno, ¿quieres preguntarme algo? Te contestaré ya mismo, sólo dispara. No en sentido literal, es metafórico... En fin, esperaré tus preguntas~."_

-... Preguntas... -susurró, con una ceja alzada, volviéndose a leer el correo, cada vez más alterado porque... No. Figuraba. El. Correo. Del. Remitente. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? ¿También era hacker? Desesperado lanzó un gruñido frustrado al aire- ¡Maldita sea, simplemente dime qué quieres de mí, de dónde sales y por qué no te puedo ver! -gritó a la pantalla, enojado-. ¡¿Qué es eso que no te puedo _ver_? ¿Estás loco, no? Eres un acosador loco que me va a matar o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad? ¡Muéstrate de una vez! Agh, y no hay manera de que te escriba la respuesta... ¿cómo voy a poder mandarte esto?

Lovino suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, llevándose las manos a los ojos, desesperado. Esto era una locura, una completa locura... Y ese acosador anónimo le iba a arrastrar a ella.

Cuando se destapó de nuevo la cara, un poco más relajado pero igual de confuso, dispuesto a apagar el ordenador, llegó otro correo.

De _Antonio_.

Otra vez sintió ese nerviosismo, su corazón acelerándose y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tal vez se había hartado de que no le contestara, ¿pero cómo lo iba a hacer si no tenía su dirección? Abrió el mensaje y...

_"Lovi, no quería asustarte... Es solamente que no puedes verme porque no crees. Eso y que morí hace 50 años ya..."_

Llegado a ese punto, Lovino dejó de leer, se levantó rápido de la silla, abrió la ventana y chilló.

Lo había conseguido, le había arrastrado a la locura...

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>No sé si podré continuar enseguida, pero haré lo que pueda. A decir verdad, después de escribir este primer capítulo me quedé la noche entera sin pegar ojo, pensando en la continuación :'3<p>

Por otro lado, si queréis, miraos este vídeo una vez terminéis de leer, la canción le pega mucho al fic (quitad los espacios): http : / / youtu. be / HtVFkxu5We8

Y no tengo remordimientos de hacer un poco más "carnoso" a Lovi. En mi headcanon a él le sobran unos pocos kilitos, si no, no tendría esas mejillas tan apretujables (´/v/`).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas, capítulo 02**

-Ve... _fratello_, ¿estás bien?

El menor de los Vargas miraba con intensidad y preocupación a su hermano mayor, medio borracho, colorado y dispuesto a quedarse en el sofá por el resto de la eternidad, aunque aquella fuera la casa de Ludwig. Sí, por no soportar a ese _alegre fantasma_, estaba dispuesto a irse a la casa del tipo que más odiaba en el mundo, pero su actitud reacia a colaborar o a explicar qué le pasó, hacía que el propietario del piso comenzara a lanzar indirectas sobre lo bien que estaría en cualquier otro sitio.

-_Ssssto beeeene_... -siseó Lovino, sin darse cuenta de que arrastraba las sílabas, golpeando la botella de vino que había tenido pegada a sus labios contra la mesa-. _Solo è uno stupido..._ -rió histéricamente, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, donde tenía impreso en un papel arrugado el mail que le envió. ¿Por qué impreso? No lo sabía, pero había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, como para poder tener una prueba para mostrarle al mundo de que un estúpido fantasma _le estaba persiguiendo_ y que quería _ser su amigo_. De repente se puso en pie, enloquecido-. _Che cazzo!_ ¿Por qué a mí...? -se puso a gimotear patéticamente a causa de su estado, frotándose los ojos con las mangas de su chaqueta con suficiente fuerza como para enrojecer sus contornos, mientras su hermano trataba de consolarlo desesperadamente.

Ludwig, que había estado observando la escena desde la puerta del salón, medio escondido, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, indicando la dirección de su casa. A pesar de su rectitud, el sentimiento de odio era mútuo, así que si podía deshacerse de Lovino aunque fuera de aquella manera, se daría por servido. Lo malo era que cuando Ludwig le contó sus planes a Feliciano en su mmento, éste se había negado en rotundo. _"¡Lovino me necesita, debo estar con él!". _Ludwig pensó que un hombre de veintitrés años no tenía por qué tener a su hermano pequeño pegado y protegiéndole por cosas que ni quería contar...

-Feliciano, les he llamado ya -dijo el alemán desde su rincón, mirando a los ojos al pequeño italiano. Al principio no entendió a lo que se refería, pero en cuanto lo hizo pegó un chillido que hizo callar a Lovino de una vez.

-¡V-Veee! ¡Fratello, Lud ha llamado para que vengan a recogerte! -le agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta, tirando de él al tiempo que la borrachera iba disipándose del mayor y el rojo de alcohol de sus mejillas se convertía en otro de enojo.

-¡Maldito macho patatas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a... a hacer eso... y echarme de aquí! -espetó el furioso italiano, y entonces miró a Feliciano con el ceño fruncido-. ¿A quién llamó...?

-Ve... Al hospital. Cree que tienes problemas mentales... -susurró Feliciano, aferrado aún a su chaqueta. Ludwig, desde su punto estratégicamente seguro se golpeó la frente con la mano. No debería haberle contado sus planes a ese bocazas y se hizo una nota mental de nunca más hacerlo.

Lovino encolerizó y le lanzó un cojín con todas sus fuerzas al rubio engominado, que simplemente, se apartó de la trayectoria del proyectil.

-¡Maldito seas dos veces! ¡¿Yo loco? ¡Tú eres el loco que... que sólo come salchichas y patatas y no eres capaz de follar con mi hermano más que cinco minutos a las diez en punto de la noche cada día! -se hizo el silencio y todos los presentes en la sala, incluído Gilbert que acababa de llegar de la calle, enrojecieron-. ¡E-estás enfermo! -gimoteó el italiano al igual que su hermano, que lo hacía por la vergüenza de que hubiera contado su secreto a voces.

-Igual de bocazas los dos... -susurró el rubio con un tic nervioso en el ojo, acomodándose nerviosamente el cabello.

Gilbert aprovechó el silencio que se había creado, totalmente inmune a la tensión que se respiraba, para darle dos fuertes palmadas al Vargas mayor en el hombro.

-¡Ey, Lovino! ¿Aún por aquí? Pensé que mi hermano te habría echado ya por ser un incordio, kesesese~ -exclamó él, con su habitual sonrisa socarrona-. Por cierto, has engordado, ¿no?

Lovino parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo y las mejillas brillando de lo rojas que se pusieron.

-¡C-CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

><p>Después de montar tal escenita en casa del alemán, Lovino decidió marcharse de una vez (antes de que la ambulancia llegara para llevárselo y declararan que estaba loco de remate), pero a decir verdad, estaba aterrado de volver a su casa. ¿Estaría el fantasma aún ahí? Dios, qué repelús le daba el pensar que ese pervertido hubiera estado espiándole hasta en sus peores momentos (no los íntimos, <em>los peores<em>), los cuales ni quería recordar o terminaría chillando de agonía.

Al llegar a la puerta se quedó unos minutos en silencio, observándola. Era roja y robusta, tal como cuando su hermano y él la compraron, y ahora que miraba detenidamente... sí, aquella casa, a pesar de todas las reformas que se le hicieron, era bastante antigua.

-Cincuenta años... -murmuró, y tras unos minutos de estar ahí parado meditando, sacó el mail de su bolsillo, estirándolo para quitarle las arrugas y releyéndolo por enésima vez, ya sabiéndoselo de memoria.

_"Lovi, no quería asustarte... Es solamente que no puedes verme porque no crees. Eso y que morí hace 50 años ya. Sin embargo, sigo por aquí, supongo que debo ser un fantasma._

_No te quiero hacer ningún mal, de hecho, ¿qué mal puedo hacerte? Salvo desordenarte la casa o quemarte el desayuno, pero no quiero hacerlo. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, pero en ningún momento te quise hacer sentir como si fuera un acosador. Es que no tengo mucho más que hacer, ¿sabes? Salvo estar cada día aquí, viéndote, sin poder charlar contigo._

_¡Pero por eso mismo he comenzado a escribirte y _manifestarme _más ahora! Empecé con las notitas y ahora que Feli se ha ido, pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para que nos conocieramos de verdad :D_

_Espero que quieras ser mi amigo. Y si no... bueno, siempre te puedo dejar la casa limpia._

_Antonio._

_PD: Te estoy dando un abrazo~ :D"_

El italiano hizo una mueca con sus labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas. Con que le estaba abrazando, ¿eh? No llegó a notar nada en ese momento, salvo pánico por estar en la misma estancia que un ser sobrenatural en el que jamás había creído. Y haciendo una comparación de su vida con la de Antonio encontró en común la soledad a la que se enfrentaba, porque salvo Feliciano, Lovino no tenía ningún otro amigo: todos eran conocidos, compañeros de trabajo, amigos de su hermano, rivales... Y las chicas con las que salía no las consideraba _tan cercanas_ a él como para contarles cómo se sentía; además, habrían pensado que era gay por sentir y decir esas cosas, o eso es lo que creía él.

-Tsk, le tendré que hacer el favor de que se quede -se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa decidida en sus labios, aunque en realidad le temblaba el pulso y no atinaba con la llave en la cerradura-. Ya llegué... -anunció, por fin dentro de su casa, entrando cautelosamente, dispuesto a encontrarse con Antonio a la vuelta de la esquina.

Como si hubiera sido llamado al escuchar la voz de Lovi, una sábana blanca gigante salió de repente de una habitación, echándose encima de él para darle un abrazo.

Lovino huyó de nuevo a la casa del alemán por una semana más, rehusándose a usar la cama y chillando cada vez que veía una sábana.

* * *

><p>El chico se masajeaba las sienes con la punta de los dedos, tratando de relajarse de una vez por todas, pero cuando un rotulador se movía por su propia cuenta delante de tus narices, escribiéndote notita tras notita, no era tarea sencilla.<p>

Desde que volvió por segunda vez de casa de Ludwig, Antonio no había dejado de hacer eso, dejando notas a la vista, con la esperanza de que leyera. Sin embargo Lovino se había negado en rotundo a leer nada de lo que le dejara escrito, cabreado a muerte con él por la bromita de la sábana (_"Pensé que si actuaba como un fantasma de los de toda la vida te caería mejor :D". _¡Por supuesto que NO le caía mejor, joder! Si casi acaba en el mismo estado que Antonio: muerto).

-Por favor, ¿quieres parar? Vas a terminar con todo el papel de la casa. ¡Incluso ya has gastado un par de bolígrafos! -terminó exclamando, dando un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos. El rotulador quedó suspendido en el aire unos segundos y luego la hoja se dio la vuelta "sola", volviendo a escribir allí- ¡Agh! Eres el fantasma más pesado que he conocido nunca... Bueno, no es que haya conocido alguno de todas formas, pero los fantasmas no deberían ser así -gruñó, haciendo un puchero mientras miraba al rotulador terminar de escribir y apoyarse sobre la mesa, alzándose el papel para que viera lo último escrito:

_"Sólo quiero hablar contigo, pero me has estado ignorando :( ¿Podrías encender la tele? Así podrás verme."_

Lovino alzó una ceja, releyendo el papel. ¿Por qué la tele? ¿De veras podría verle? ¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué no la enciendes tú? Puedes cocinar, escribir, ordenar mi habitación, incluso sujetar esa maldita hoja de papel o la puta sábana con la que casi me da un paro cardíaco. ¿Qué te cuesta encenderla tú? -y es que Lovino estaba demasiado cómodo en el sofá como para levantarse e ir a encenderla, además de enfadado.

La hoja volvió a su sitio sobre la mesa y una vez más el fantasma escribió.

_"Es que si tú no deseas verme, por más que encienda yo la tele, no funcionaría. Tú quieres verme, ¿verdad? :D"_

-¡NO! -las mejillas de Lovi enrojecieron en milésimas de segundo y se cubrió el rostro con un cojín en forma de tomate. Al hacer eso no pudo ver el rotulador dando saltos en el aire, seguramente sujeto por la mano invisible de un fantasma pletórico por tanta lindura junta-. No es que quiera verte... -musitó con el rostro pegado al cojín, mirando tímidamente a la nada-. Es que quiero que me dejes tranquilo de una vez... y si hablando cara a cara contigo te quedas tranquilo, entonces no me quedará otra opción -suspirando, el italiano apartó el cojín con las mejillas ligeramente hinchadas con un puchero y rojas como tomates, levantándose para ir a encender la tele. No se dio cuenta de que con esa carita, al fantasma se le había terminado cayendo el rotulador al suelo y estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, exclamando lo mono que era el joven italiano.

Una vez encendida la tele, se volvió a sentar en el sofá y se abrazó fuerte a su cojín, nervioso por lo que fuera a suceder ahora. ¿Aparecería allí el fantasma de marras, detrás de alguna presentadora de televisión? Pero, por más que cambiara los canales, ese pesado no aparecía en ninguno, o al menos, nadie sospechoso para él.

-¿Dónde estás...? -llegó al final y se encontró con un canal de más, con la vieja nieve que había desaparecido desde que la TDT se hizo obligatoria. Frunció el ceño, mirando más detenidamente la pantalla, poco a poco formándose una silueta que pasó a teñir de colores las manchas grises de la pantalla, tomando una forma cada vez más nítida y menos transparente hasta aparecer completamente recortado contra la nieve que segía bailando a sus espaldas.

-Hola~ -saludó un hombre sonriente, de unos veintitantos años, con ojos vivarachos de un intenso verde y cabello despeinado de color chocolate. Lovino pensó que si lo de la sábana ya había sido fuerte, esto estaba por matarle de verdad-. Por fin me puedes ver~, ¿ves que no es tan complicado creer en mí?

El italiano observaba con los ojos como platos al televisor, aferrado tan fuerte a su cojín favorito de tomate que los nudillos se ñe habían vuelto blancos de tanto apretar. Era real... lo del fantasma era real, ¡había uno de verdad! Porque siempre podías encontrarte que alguien sujetara un rotulador por telequinesis o que se pusiera una sábana para darte el susto de tu vida... pero esto era verdad. Y sí, el italiano creía más en la telequinesis que en lo sobrenatural.

-Oye, ¿estás bien, Lovi? Estás pálido como un muerto -dijo la sartén al cazo, aunque sin caer en ello. Lovino asintió lentamente, subiendo un poco más el cojín contra su pecho y tapando ligeramente sus labios.

-I-idiota... -musitó, frunciendo el ceño un poco y concentrando su mirada en Antonio, recuperando un poco la compostura-. N-no me llames... L-Lovi... ¡Mi nombre es Lovino! -tartamudeó tórpemente, enrojecido de la vergüenza y el esfuerzo.

Antonio, desde su sitio, fuera donde fuera que estuviera, sonrió cálidamente.

-Perdona por asustarte, Lovino. La verdad es que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, siendo un fantasma, salvo observar a la gente y aburrirme como una ostra -explicó tranquilamente el espectro, con una sonrisa un poco entristecida, sin apartar sus ojos de los del italiano-. Y tú eres tan lindo y haces unas cosas tan... _divertidas _que quería ser tu amigo -fue recuperando de nuevo la alegría-. Bueno, eso ya lo viste en mi nota~ -rió suavemente y cuando paró siguió con sus penetrantes ojos puestos en Lovino-. No te molesta, ¿no? Ya sabes que siempre puedo echarte una mano en lo que sea que necesites, al fin y al cabo Feliciano se ha ido y llevar una casa tan grande tú solo y encima trabajar en tus diseños no debe ser sencillo. Así que... ¿qué te parece?

A Lovino no le parecía nada. En ese momento a duras penas era capaz de asimilar en que aquel hombre estuviera ahí, a su lado, en algún sitio, observándole, esperando para ayudarle y complacerle en lo que quisiera. Recordó lo que había pensado a la puerta de su casa: la soledad debía ser arrolladora, más aún en su estado, pero... ¿de veras debía dejar que Antonio hiciera esas cosas por él? Eso le hacía dudar, a pesar de que su parte más perezosa estuviera dando gritos de júbilo por salvarse de la limpieza de la casa.

-Está bien... -murmuró el chico, agachando la cabeza pero incapaz de romper el contacto visual con el fantasma-. Mientras... lo hagas todo a mi manera y no toques ninguna sábana más, no tendré problema...

-Trato hecho~ -exclamó la cantarina voz de Antonio. Lovino pensó que en vida habría sido un buen cantante, pero eso ahora ya no venía al caso.

El silencio se formó por unos instantes y Lovino estaba demasiado nervioso y cansado como para pensar en las cosas que debería preguntarle al fantasma. Por suerte fue Antonio el que habló.

-Disculpa, tantas ganas que tenía de hablarte, la de cosas que había pensado decirte, y ahora que puedo no se me ocurre nada -rió un poco avergonzado-. Además, es algo tarde, ¿no? Y no has dormido bien en mucho tiempo, creo que deberías descansar y ya charlaremos mañana. ¡Haré una lista de cosas que te quiero contar!

Lovino bufó y se levantó del sofá, sin soltar el cojín.

-Más te vale que no uses más papel, me estoy quedando sin -dijo con su puchero y sonrojo típicos ya en él.

-Ejeje~, vale~ -asintió el espectro desde la pantalla, levantando el pulgar.

El italiano le miró de reojo por unos segundos más y sin darse cuenta habló en voz alta.

-Pensé que serías más... escalofriante... pero incluso eres... _majo_... -dijo en un susurro.

-Oh, muchas gracias~ -a Antonio le brillaron los ojos-. Tú eres muy, muy, MUY lindo~. Te has quedado rojo como un tomate, realmente te pareces a uno~.

-¡Y-ya basta decirme tanto lindo! -espetó, lanzando el cojín contra el sofá-. Buenas noches... -se marchó hacia su habitación, sin apagar la tele, que al final lo hizo sola.

Si el fantasma era así de... _simpático _(aunque algo acosador), no tendría problema con él. Además, era agradable cuando le arropaba en sueños...

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>Prometí actualizar y lo he hecho. No lo releí las suficientes veces como para asegurarme de que estuviera 100% correcto, pero me da que sí e.e<p>

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios m(_ _)m Me alegra que os interesara tanto la historia ;v; Y que aceptarais tan bien lo de la _ropa encogida_ de Lovino XD En serio, me alegra mucho...

Por otra parte, no voy a poder actualizar hasta entrado septiembre por asuntos personales... A partir de ahí, podré hacerlo con más regularidad. Disculpad las molestias m(_ _)m

Gracias de nuevo y espero que este capítulo os haya hecho reír al menos un poco (adoro torturar a Lovi ewe). 

_Fratello: _Hermano_  
>Sto bene:<em> Estoy bien_  
>Solo è uno stupido:<em> Sólo es un estúpido


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas, capítulo 03**

Las cosas no fueron mal desde entonces. En realidad, fueron muy bien, mejor de lo esperado aunque a Lovino le costara esfuerzo tanto admitirlo como ocultarlo. La verdad es que Antonio con sus _pequeños _gestos siempre le ayudaba: ropa limpia y planchada guardada en su sitio, comida hecha, platos fregados.. en definitiva: la casa tan limpia que hasta podría haber comido en el suelo. A ratos se sentía culpable por hacerle trabajar tanto, pero cuando le llegaban el aluvión de notitas o se encontraba sus lápices con la punta gastada después de haber escrito tanto con ellos, simplemente pensaba: _"Que le den"_. Sí, así de agradecido era el italiano.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente para ambos, a pesar de que Lovino aún fuera algo reticente a hablar en voz alta para Antonio o de encender la tele o la radio para poderle escuchar o ver un rato, a pesar de la insistencia del otro. _"La casa estará más limpia que nunca, pero de ahí a ser _amigos _queda un trecho", _pensaba él mientras mordisqueaba distraído su tostada.

Antonio, por su parte, parecía estar sentado en la silla justo en frente de Lovino y se entretenía haciendo dibujos en un cuaderno que el dueño de la casa se encargó de comprar especialmente para él (_"No es que lo haga por ti, es que estoy harto de que escribas en cualquier papel que encuentres por ahí"_, y había que añadir que el que hubiera empleado todo el rollo de papel de váter para hacer poesía sobre su "lindura" había sido la gota que colmó el vaso). Los dibujos eran bastante aleatorios: caritas sonrientes, tomates, florecitas, algo que se parecía a Lovino...

-Un momento... ¿me estás dibujando? -preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante para ver mejor el pequeño retrato.

_"Sí :D" _escribió Antonio en una esquinita, para no entorpecerle en el resto del dibujo. Lovino se quedó observando durante un rato el lápiz moverse sobre la hoja de papel, volviendo el dibujo más consistente y, aunque a Lovi le hiciera enrojecer por no querer admitirlo, era bastante bueno y se le parecía mucho. Comenzaba a fastidiarle un poco ese fantasma talentoso...

-Tsk, si eres tan bueno podrías hacerme tú algunos diseños -gruñó el chico, cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en la silla, negándose a seguir mirando, con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Antonio detuvo sus dibujos, confuso por la reacción. Quería preguntarle por qué estaba así ahora y si le molestaba que dibujase, pero como Lovi ni le veía ni le oía, lo que hizo fue ponerse en pie y golpear varias veces con el lápiz la radio de la cocina para que el chico la prendiera. Captó el mensaje y resoplando, se puso en pie y la encendió, sin necesidad de cambiar le emisora ya que no era la primera vez que se comunicaban de aquella manera.

-Lovi, ¿estás enfadado? -preguntó preocupado el fantasma desde el aparato.

El chico bufó y siguió con su tozuda mueca de fastidio, negando con la cabeza.

-No, sólo pensaba que... -enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir en voz alta la envidia que le daba que dibujara tan bien, y avergonzado, prefirió tomar un largo trago de su café (Antonio ya sabía cuánto azúcar le gustaba en su taza, volviendo las cosas aún más cómodas para el perezoso italiano).

-¿Qué pensabas? -inquirió el fantasma, al parecer sentado de nuevo frente al chico y siguiendo con el retrato de Lovino.

-Que no me gusta que me llames Lovi. Me llamo Lovino, _capisci?_ -gruñó lanzando malas miradas a la altura donde creía que la cabeza de Antonio debía estar.

-Oh, si es eso, puedo llamarte de otra forma... aunque sería extraño que te llamara_ "Vino", _¿no? En español significa _"vino", _¡pero en italiano también es _"vino"_! Vaya, cómo se parecen las dos lenguas... -a juzgar por la forma de hablar y que el lápiz no dejaba de moverse, detallando el contorno del rostro del italiano, supuso que estaría muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Y también que era idiota, por supuesto.

-No quiero que me llames ni _Vino _ni _Lovi _ni de ninguna manera especial, idiota. Llámame _Lovino _-espetó, terminándose las tostadas de una vez y observando lo exageradamente redondeadas que le estaba dibujando las mejillas, tocándoselas discretamente para comprobar si realmente eran así.

-Entiendo... -la voz de Antonio sonó distante y distorsionada, como si perdiera señal la radio, pero era fruto de la concentración-. Supongo que es porque debe ser muy especial para ti que te llamen Lovi y sólo se lo dejas hacer a ciertas personas, ¿no~? -la voz volvió con más fuerza, deteniéndose el lápiz por unos instantes-. He oído que tu hermano te llama así~, ¿también tu novia?

Lovino enrojeció hasta las orejas y se puso en pie, recogiendo los platos para disimular su sonrojo al darle la espalda al fantasma cotilla.

-No es mi novia, idiota, sólo una amiga... -explicó nerviosamente y se preguntó a sí mismo por qué debía ponerse así y por qué se tendría que excusar frente a Antonio-. Y no es de tu incumbencia -concluyó, dándose a la vuelta y señalando al aire, fallando por medio metro del auténtico lugar en el que se encontraba Antonio. Por solidaridad, el fantasma se colocó en el lugar donde señalaba el otro con una sonrisa tranquila-. Y espero que no se te haya ocurrido entrar en mi habitación mientras hacíamos... e-eso... -fue bajando la mirada, avergonzado hasta la muerte. Aunque Lovino tuviera bastante confianza en sí mismo cuando se trataba de conquistar mujeres, su técnica era... bueno, algo de lo que prefería no hacer alarde.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que estaba limpiando la cocina~ -canturreó la voz de la radio, volviendo a su sitio en la mesa y dando los últimos retoques al retrato.

El chico se volvió a dar la vuelta, lavando por esta vez él mismo los platos mientras gruñía y se quejaba bajito.

-Más te vale, no quiero convertirme en el canal porno gratuito de un fantasma mirón...

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, o algo que se le podía llamar así, ya que Antonio se había puesto a tararear alguna vieja canción que Lovino no conocía. Distraído con sus pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión en lo tétrico que era escuchar a un fantasma canturrear por la radio de esa manera tan lenta y pausada, casi como sacado de una película de terror. Estaba por decirle que parara cuando su exclamación le hizo saltar.

-¡Terminé~! -Antonio dejó caer el lápiz-. Uah, esto de sujetar cosas durante tanto tiempo me cansa, voy a descansar un rato~ -la radio se apagó antes de que Lovino pudiera preguntarle cómo narices un fantasma podía cansarse y cómo descansaban, así que se guardó la pregunta para la próxima ocasión y se secó las manos con un trapo, habiendo terminado con los platos ya.

Se acercó hasta el cuaderno abandonado encima de la mesa y lo giró hasta tenerlo en el ángulo idóneo para verlo bien. Por un momento no entendió lo que veía, pero al irlo comprendiendo, sus ojos se fueron abriendo al tiempo que su boca, dejando escapar una callada exclamación de asombro.

Antonio le había retratado de tal manera que parecía como si estuviera viendo una foto suya, sólo que a lápiz y en un cuaderno de cuadritos (ahora se arrepentía de haberle comprado uno así en lugar de otro de hojas blancas). Realmente dibujaba muy bien y a Lovino no le hubiera extrañado que durante su vida Antonio hubiera sido algún pintor reconocido, aunque por su nombre sólo era imposible saberlo.

-Antonio... -murmuró pensativo, y a pesar de haber estudiado arte no le venía a la cabeza nadie con ese nombre. Nadie italiano ni nadie... _-¿español...?_ -eso había dicho él, ¿no?

_"En español significa_ "vino"_, ¡pero en italiano también es _"vino"_!" _recordó su tonta explicación. Al menos ahora sabía algo más de él (no es como si Lovino se hubiera interesado mucho en preguntarle tampoco) y de dónde procedía ese acento tan... "acartonado y poco flexible" pero a la vez... _lindo._

No, ¡él no había pensado que su acento era lindo, no, era todo una confusión! ¡La confusión de que dibujara tan recondenadamente bien, por supuesto...!

Lovino escudriñó nuevamente el cuaderno, pensando que no podía ser tan buen dibujante si le dibujaba con esas mejillas gigantescas, hasta que reconoció en pequeño y a un costadito del dibujo la letra de Antonio.

_"Me parece que le estoy haciendo engordar más... pobre :C"_

El italiano lanzó el cuaderno contra la mesa y se largó a trabajar, acalorado de la vergüenza y cabreo y prometiéndose comenzar una dieta ya.

* * *

><p>Una tarde cualquiera, después de haberse pasado Lovino casi todo el día en su máquina de coser, al hacer un descanso para estirarse e ir a beber un poco de agua oyó ruidos en la cocina. Era lo habitual, pero cuando entró se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente de la cocina de la que provenían los ruidos, sino del jardín.<p>

-¿Qué estará haciendo ahora...? -se preguntó en voz alta, con un vaso con agua en una mano y cogiendo una pequeña radio con la otra para salir y escuchar una explicación de lo que fuera que Antonio estuviera haciendo, aunque al verlo no le hizo mucha falta.

Lovino contempló con la boca entreabierta los largos surcos en la tierra del jardín, que hasta entonces siempre había estado completamente descuidado por falta de tiempo de los hermanos italianos y apenas utilizado. Ahora se encontraba completamente recogido y bien cuidado, se preguntó en qué momento habría hecho todo eso mientras se acercaba y agachaba para ver más de cerca esos surcos, esperando adivinar qué era lo que habría plantado, lo cual era imposible saber por ahora a simple vista, así que encendió la radio.

-¡Ah, Lovino~! He plantado tomateras~, ahora es la época -explicó la voz cantarina del español-. Me encantan los tomates, aunque después de tanto tiempo no recuerdo cómo sabían... bueno, es normal no recordar mucho cuando tu cerebro está enterrado y seguramente ya no queda nada de él, ¿no? -rió con tono despreocupado mientras Lovino hacía una mueca de desagrado con aquel comentario, que a pesar de lo horrible que sonara era la pura verdad.

-¿Los plantas sólo porque te gustan? ¿Y qué pasa si a mí no? Ésta sigue siendo mi casa -espetó el italiano con una mueca fingida de enfado. Era un completa mentira que no le gustaran, más bien lo contrario, pero le hubiera gustado que le hubiera avisado antes de hacer nada.

-Es imposible que a alguien no le gusten los tomates, ¡son rojos y redondos! -Lovino bufó por la vuelta al uso de sus estúpidas explicaciones-. Igual que tú~ -vale, eso consiguió hacerle parecer uno involuntariamente-. Además, son buenos para el corazón, la piel, los ojos y un montón de cosas más~. Apenas tienen calorías y son saciantes, así que pensé que te iría muy bien comer más tomates, y si son cultivados en casa, mejor que mejor, ¿no crees?

De alguna manera, Lovino pudo intuir que si pudiera ver a Antonio, estaría sonriendo del mismo modo que había visto por la televisión aquel día. Esa sonrisa que era como un día soleado y cálido en pleno invierno...

-Espero que no me estés lanzando indirectas con eso, bastardo... -gruñó bajando al rostro, avergonzado. ¿Por qué era tan bueno con él? Si se estaba comportando de la peor manera y estaba abusando de él para que le hiciera de todo en la casa... ¿Ahora también iba a cultivarle lo que iba a comer? Podría tener mal carácter, insultar mucho, ser vago y aprovechado, pero debajo de todo eso Lovino Vargas tenía un corazón y la culpa le estaba comenzando a reconcomer- G-gracias... -musitó, notando las mejillas incluso picarle de lo enrojecidas que estaban-. Espero que no dejes morir las pobres plantas... -murmuró poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a la casa, dejando la radio sobre la encimera.

Era la primera vez que sentía pena porque Antonio estuviera muerto...

* * *

><p>Lovino miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mueca de disgusto a su hermano empacando las pertenencias que aún quedaban en su casa, ayudado por el que iba a ser su... ¿esposo? ¿marido? El solo pensamiento le hacía sentirse enfermo, ¿cómo podía haber aceptado Feliciano el casarse con otro hombre? Y lo que era peor, con un alemán. Lovino no es que fuera homofóbico, o al menos eso decía él, pero tampoco era algo que le terminara de convencer ni de gustar; que cada uno hiciera con su vida lo que deseara, pero él siempre seguiría prefiriendo una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer que no el pecho plano, a veces musculoso pero casi siempre peludo, de otro hombre.<p>

-_Ve~, fratello, aiutami per favore~_ -le pidió Feli, tratando de cerrar una maleta que de tan llena era imposible cerrarla y los cierres no llegaban ni a rozarse de toda la ropa que había dentro. El italiano mayor bufó con desdén, aproximándose hasta el otro y viendo que sentándose encima sería mucho más fácil cerrar la tapa.

-Eres idiota, Feli, así no sirve de nada que hayamos planchado toda la ropa -gruñó, sellando el equipaje de una vez y cruzándose de brazos-. Y no hace falta que te vayas a vivir ya mismo con él... vas a tener toda la vida para eso... -mierda, no tenía por qué flaquearle la voz ahora. No podía mostrarse débil o apenado por esta situación, pero en realidad lo estaba mucho.

-Ve~, pero quiero irme ya, tengo que ayudar a Ludwig con los preparativos para la boda aunque él haya dicho que se puede encargar de todo -el italiano más joven sonrió con dulzura, dándole un par de palmaditas al muslo de Lovino, todavía sentado sobre su equipaje-. Y ya sabes que si quieres venir con nosotros, te hago un rincón en mi cama~.

Lovino le miró de reojo, coloreándose un poco sus mejillas y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por pensar igual que lo habría hecho ese pervertido francés amigo de ambos. Pero luego negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

-No, tu cama es la misma que la de ese macho patatas, ni muerto dormiría en la misma cama que él.

Feliciano sonrió con tristeza, dándole un suave apretón a la pierna de su hermano. Miró hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que su novio no estaba, y luego alzó la vista a su hermano, mirándole fíjamente a los ojos.

-Ludwig es un buen chico, _fratello_, y le quiero. Pero a ti también te quiero un montón, ya lo sabes -hizo una pausa, levantándose del suelo y sentándose encima de la maleta, a su lado-. Sé que es duro que me vaya, la verdad es que pensaba hacer muchas cosas contigo en esta casa y al menos creía que podríamos vivir un par de años juntos aquí, sin nuestros padres vigilándonos, pero también quiero estar con Lud. Y entiendo que no te caiga bien, porque _fratello_, tú también te habías hecho las mismas ilusiones que yo aquí, ¿no? -ladeó la cabeza al preguntar, su mano sin dejar todavía su lugar sobre la pierna de Lovino, dándole suaves caricias reconfortantes.

El otro chico se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensando en lo que quería decirle pero no le salía. Y aunque le agradara el contacto físico con su hermano, no dejaba de pensar que Feli le estaba dejando solo. Y odiaba la soledad con toda su alma.

-Si tanto lo entiendes no te largues, imbécil... -fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle antes de salir disparado de la habitación para que no le viera llorando. Porque aunque Feliciano le hubiera visto muchas veces así, este era un momento en el que debía mostrarse lo más fuerte e indiferente que pudiera, aunque al final hubiera fallado estrepitósamente.

Sus pies le guiaron rápidamente hacia el ático, el lugar que a Feli le daba más miedo ir (y a él un poquito también) y cerró la puerta, comenzando a sollozar y a golpear los viejos trastos polvorientos de la habitación hasta que se cansó y se sentó sobre un viejo baúl.

_-Imbecille... Sei un imbecille, Feliciano..._ -le oyó llamarle desde algún rincón de la casa durante varios minutos, pero sabía que allí no llegaría a entrar, así que se sintió a salvo, secándose las lágrimas que se derramaban insistentemente de sus ojos.

No dejaba de pensar en el odio que le tenía al alemán, maldiciéndole entre dientes y asesinándole mentalmente una vez tras otra. No es que odiara a la etnia alemana tampoco, auque fueran grandes, pálidos y dieran miedo con esa lengua tan extraña y agresiva que tenían. Al que odiaba era a él, por robarle a su hermano de su lado. Por dejarle completamente solo...

-Pero Lovi, no estás solo~.

El aludido pegó un bote, mirando a todos lados asustado. Esa voz le era familiar pero no podía ser... ¿Y por qué había sonado ahí, si no había nadie? Ni _nada_...

-Me tienes a mí, Lovi, yo cuidaré de ti~ -volvió a oír esa voz, cada vez más nítida. Lovino se dio la vuelta lentamente, viendo una especie de neblina borrosa con forma de persona. Parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos, pensando que sería por culpa de estar llorando que no veía bien, pero apenas se le aclaró un poco la vista.

Lo único que pudo realmente distinguir fue aquella radiante sonrisa, sonriendo para él. _Sólo para él_.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, aporreando su pecho y mandando cantidades desmesuradas de sangre a su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su garganta se cerraba sin poder decir nada. Tenía miedo, pero también se sintió extrañamente aliviado, ya que había _alguien para él_... aunque ese alguien ya no estuviera en el mundo de los vivos.

-I-idiota... t-te dije que me llames... Lovino... -espetó al ser incapaz de decirle cualquier otra cosa más amable. Como un _grazie_.

El fantasma rió cálidamente, volviéndose a difuminar con la estancia, desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Gracias por empezar a creer en mí... -fue lo último que oyó con aquella risa tan genuina, como salida de lo más profundo del corazón.

La puerta del ático se abrió, apareciendo Ludwig con Feliciano aferrado a su costado, aterrado por entrar ahí. Los dos echaron un vistazo al italiano mayor y el rubio apartó la vista, con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no era buena idea venir a buscarle... -murmuró a su novio, empujándolo para que saliera-. Lo siento, Lovino, te dejaremos el tiempo que necesites a solas, ven cuando te sientas mejor.

-¡Ve~, pero _fratello _está...! -Feliciano hizo ademán de querer entrar, pero Ludwig le volvió a empujar fuera y cerró la puerta.

Lovino apenas se enteró de la presencia de ellos dos, menos aún les llegó a escuchar. Las lágrimas caían incesantes de sus ojos, completamente en silencio, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su camisa, estrujándola, arrugándola. Había visto a Antonio, por fin le había visto y oído sin necesidad de ningún aparato. Y su risa seguía sonando en sus oídos al ritmo de sus latidos, acunándole y tranquilizándole.

Era la risa más dulce que había escuchado nunca. Pero también la que más le había partido el corazón.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p>B'awww, casi lloro mientras escribía la última parte ;^/; Y que no se note que me gustan mucho los tomates y qué sé mucho de ellos, ¿eh? ?_? Pero aviso que me gustaban de mucho antes, cuando era pequeña y en el cole nos tocaba ensalada en el comedor solía pedir a mis compañeras que me dieran su tomate. Al fin y al cabo, es mucho más sabroso y rico que la lechuga =3=

Siento no haber podido contestar todas las reviews en esta ocasión y siento haber tardado más de la cuenta, la verdad es que no esperaba estar tan ocupada... (coff, ni tan vaga, coffcoff). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y lo hayáis disfrutado. Como es de esperar por el contexto, el fic no va a ser muy alegre con el pobre Antonio muerto desde el principio, pero me esforzaré para que os siga gustando =v=

Saludos~.

_Capisci?:_ ¿Entendido?_  
>Fratello, aiutami per favore:<em> Hermano, ayúdame por favor_  
>Sei un imbecille:<em> Eres un imbécil_  
>Grazie:<em> Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas, capítulo 04**

Aquella mañana era de esas en las que preferiría quedarse echado todo el día y no moverse por nada en el mundo. Afuera estaba nublado, un poco ventoso y amenazaba con una lluvia inminente que prometía caer con fuerza. Lovino siguió acurrucado en la cama, bajo las sábanas, pensando en lo que le deparaba el día. Tenía que ir al estudio a ver las nuevas modelos que debía contratar y que posarían con su ropa en la próxima pasarela, y por la tarde, casi noche, lo que menos le apetecía hacer en aquellos momentos: tenía una cena en su casa con su hermano y sus _amigos _por la inminente boda.

-Podría haberlo organizado en casa del macho patatas... -se quejó, girando en la cama para acomodarse sobre su lado derecho, sólo asomado a partir de la nariz para poder ver las ramas del árbol de enfrente balancearse de arriba a abajo y las primeras gotas golpear el cristal. No sabía si es que el tiempo se había aliado con él y reflejaba su estado anímico o que simplemente se había vuelto adverso para complicar aún más las cosas.

Escuchó ruidos a sus espaldas, algo golpeando con suavidad su mesita de noche y el rumor de la voz de Antonio. Se dio la vuelta y vio una taza de chocolate caliente, humeante, cosa que le levantó un poco su decaído ánimo mientras se incorporaba en la cama para coger la taza. La silueta de Antonio era visible como una neblina colorida cerca de él, quieto, como si esperara a que Lovino bebiera y le dijera algo, pero éste se mantuvo callado, dando el primer sorbo, notando al instante cómo su cuerpo se calentaba por dentro gracias a la dulce bebida.

Volvió a escuchar el distante rumor de su voz, sin llegar a identificar palabras concretas. No entendía por qué hacía unos días le había podido escuchar y casi ver con toda nitidez y ahora no era más que una borrosa nube de color que flotaba y un murmullo apenas reconocible. Alzó la mirada, sonrojándose un poco con el pensamiento de que tal vez, si le agradecía con palabras lo que estaba haciendo por él conseguiría verlo mejor. Al fin y al cabo Antonio le había dicho algo sobre _creer en él _y si le agradecía sería un paso adelante, ¿no? Pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, además de vergüenza, por no saber si la situación cambiaría para bien, para mal o si seguiría tal cual. Los cambios siempre le habían dado un poco de miedo a pesar de que eso entrara en conflicto con su orgullo.

No obstante... tampoco podría empeorar _tanto _la situación, ¿no? Y Antonio le había visto en sus peores estados, ¿qué importaba si por una vez se tragaba el ego y era honesto?

-Antonio... -la figura volvió a quedarse inmóvil, como escuchando atentamente lo que fuera a decir-. Q-quería decirte que... -la voz se le apagó y carraspeó. Todo era culpa del chocolate, era tan espeso que se le había quedado pegado en la garganta, maldición-. Que... _gra_-

Pegó un bote en la cama al sonar el teléfono. El maldito teléfono, en el momento más inorportuno, como siempre. Lovino comenzaba a odiar ese infernal aparato, porque para lo único que le servía era para recibir prisas con su trabajo. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó, yendo hasta el salón para contestar la llamada y encontrarse que no había errado con su predicción.

-¡Vargas! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya son pasadas las once, la entrevista para elegir a las modelos era a las diez y media! -escuchó la voz airada con fuerte acento inglés de su ayudante al otro lado de la línea. Lovino suspiró, alzando la vista para ver el reloj del salón y comprobar que efectivamente ya eran las once y veinte.

-Pensaba que podrías encargarte tú sólo de elegirlas, ¿no? -gruñó, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Fuiste tú el que dijo que quería encargarse personalmente de elegir a las chicas más guapas para el desfile. Y cito tus palabras: _"Quiero las chicas más guapas de Italia, ninguna chica de otro país le podría hacer tanta justicia a la ropa italiana como ellas"._

Lovino se pasó la mano por el cabello, apartándoselo de la cara. Sí, había dicho eso, pero joder, no podía decirle que no le apetecía ir porque tenía un poco de bajón anímico por la boda de su hermano, que estaba harto de tanto trabajo y que el único que aún seguía a su lado y le hacía compañía era un misterioso fantasma español que no conseguía ver ni oír bien.

-Vale, vale -suspiró, viendo la neblina que era Antonio moverse frente a él, acercándole la taza de chocolate que Lovino volvió a coger y tomó otro sorbo antes de proseguir-. En diez minutos salgo de casa y me tienes allá, diles que esperen un poco más...

-Espero que sea cierto -dijo la seria voz del otro hombre antes de colgar.

El italiano se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, gruñendo y sin ganas de moverse de allí, observando de reojo la mancha que era Antonio, un poco más nítida sin razón ahora. Incluso podría haber jurado que podía distinguir su cabello y lo que parecían los ojos del brillante color verde que apenas había visto en un par de ocasiones. Parecía inquieto por la manera de moverse y al final se acercó a un trozo de papel, escribiendo con lo primero que encontró.

_"¿Qué ibas a contarme antes?"_

El calor de las mejillas volvió de nuevo, a la vez que un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago fruto de la vergüenza y la excitación de lo que había estado a punto de decirle. Pero no podía, cada vez que abría la boca para intentarlo las palabras se aferraban a las paredes de su garganta, negándose a salir. Al final negó con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie para ir a vestirse.

-Luego te lo diré... -dijo bajito, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras él-. ¡Y no entres a espiarme mientras me cambio! Que ahora te veo -le advirtió, quitándose el pijama que había tenido que comenzar a usar por su culpa. Hasta ahora siempre había dormido desnudo, pero el saber que había alguien observándole terminó por hacerle cambiar de hábitos, aunque de poco sirviera si ya le había visto.

Se puso una ropa simple pero elegante, un poco holgada y de color negro por razones que él sabía. Salió y se encontró de nuevo la taza de chocolate flotando a la altura de su rostro, haciéndole gruñir de cansancio cogiéndola.

-Que sí, pesado, no me iré sin terminar el desayuno...

-Muy bien~ -alcanzó a distinguir que decía, incluso aquella línea que veía... ¿no era una sonrisa? Sólo de imaginárselo volvió a notar el cosquilleo en su estómago y tuvo que caminar rápidamente para que Antonio no alcanzara a ver su sonrojo.

Como era costumbre, la cocina se encontraba completamente recogida y limpia, y en la mesa había un plato con un desayuno poco habitual para Lovino: churros.

-¿Y esto...? -murmuró, tomando asiento y alzando una de las frituras, brillando tentadoramente de aceite y azúcar. ¿Cómo habría podido hacerlo sin que notara el olor a frito? De hecho, todo estaba tan reluciente que nunca hubiera imaginado que ahí se habían hecho churros.

Antonio le acercó una nota a Lovino mientras mojaba su churro en lo que aún le quedaba de chocolate.

_"Sé que últimamente no lo has pasado muy bien, así que te he hecho algo rico para animarte. Además, parece que hoy hará bastante frío y no hay nada mejor contra eso que un chocolate caliente con churros para desayunar :D"_

Lovino se sonrojó, con la boca llena de comida, saboreando lentamente tanto el desayuno como las buenas intenciones de Antonio. Fuera, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar con mucha fuerza, pero Lovino sólo era capaz de pensar en todos aquellos detalles de Antonio, aquellos gestos, su preocupación, la ganas de hacerle compañía...

-_Grazie_... -susurró por fin después de tragar. No iba a llorar, aunque poco le faltaba. Porque aquella maldita palabra no podía describir todo lo agradecido que le estaba en realidad. Pensó que no se lo merecía, pero de nuevo fue cobarde y se calló, por miedo a que si lo admitía en voz alta se lo tomara al pie de la letra y dejara de ser amable con él. O desapareciera.

-De nada~ -la voz fue tan clara en ésta ocasión que sobresaltó a Lovino, el cual alzó sus ojos ligeramente aguados para ver casi perfectamente a Antonio, _sonriendo de nuevo_. Esa sonrisa tan bonita de la que nuevamente se quedó hipnotizado, grabándola a fuego en su mente-. ¿Te encuentras mal? Tienes los ojos rojos...

Lovino volvió de su trance, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, bajándola y cerrando los párpados con fuerza, notando que una lágrima se caía a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerla. Se echó a reír, secándose el rostro con la manga del jersey.

-Estoy bien, idiota -sonó un poco tembloroso, le fue imposible evitarlo-. Pero esto no ayudará mucho a mi línea... _Antonio_... -el contraste de las lágrimas que acaban de refrescar su rostro con el nuevo sonrojo le hizo sentir extraño aunque bien, y si a eso se le añadía aquel delicioso desayuno, ya no tenía motivos para sentirse triste.

Antonio pareció doblemente contento, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo demostrando su entusiasmo. Primero porque le había llamado por su nombre. Y segundo y más importante: porque le había oído y sus ojos seguían sus movimientos. Era una sensación increíble, con la que de alguna manera, volvía a sentirse vivo, no simplemente el hombre invisible que veía el mundo desde un frasco de cristal.

-Lo siento, Lovi~ -dijo, parando con su bailecito de alegría y deteniéndose frente a él, mirándole fíjamente a los ojos-. Pero dicen que una vez al año no hace daño, ¿no? -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Idiota -rió a carcajadas ésta vez, sonrojándose por la súbita proximidad del otro y sus bonitos ojos fijos en los suyos-. No es que haya comido nunca muy sano, pero sí, un poco más tampoco me hará daño... -el desayuno siguió con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos, charlando despreocupadamente, sin ningún tipo de tensión entre ellos ya, hasta que llegó el momento en que Lovino se tuvo que marchar.

Antonio le acompañó hasta la puerta, acercándole un paraguas aunque la lluvia hubiera amainado, pero uno nunca sabe si no le hará falta. Lovino lo sujetó fuerte entre sus dedos y en todo el trayecto en su coche hasta su lugar de trabajo no se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas tenía fama de que, a pesar de ser un faldillero, era bastante exigente con las modelos que iba a contratar. Sin embargo hoy se disculpó con las pobres quince chicas una por una y les invitó a tomar algo en una cafetería cercana, obsequiándolas por su paciencia con la contratación inmediata sin ninguna prueba de selección y dejando como único requisito que llevaran con orgullo su ropa.<p>

Arthur Kirkland, su ayudante, secretario, manager, fotógrafo... o lo que era lo mismo: el que se encargaba de todo el trabajo restante, estudió con recelo el comportamiento de Lovino. Se habían terminado haciendo socios debido, entre otras cosas, a que tenían un carácter parecido a la hora de trabajar (aunque a veces tuviera que gritarle que se diera más prisa con los vestidos porque no iban a llegar a tiempo), pero sobre todo por la experiencia de trabajo con su ex-jefe: un francés que ambos conocían muy bien y del que se había tenido que encargar de lo mismo que con Lovino pero con el _plus _del acoso y manoseo constante. Al menos con el italiano estaba seguro que jamás pasaría aquello, bastaba con ver cómo coqueteaba con todas aquellas chicas a la vez.

El rubio de origen inglés carraspeó audiblemente para llamar la atención del moreno, que fijó su mirada en él con fastidio para ver que le señalaba el reloj. A lo tonto ya era la hora que había quedado con toda aquella gente en su casa, entre los cuales Arthur también se encontraba invitado, así que no tuvo otro remedio que despedirse de las damas con una sonrisa y un par de besos porque el otro hombre era muy capaz de explicar al resto de invitados el motivo real de su tardanza.

-Has estado de un humor muy extraño hoy -comentó Arthur, sujetando su maleta negra de trabajo con firmeza mientras marchaban hacia su coche. Lovino siempre se preguntó qué diablos llevaría allí si todos los diseños los guardaba él entre su casa y el maletero de su Fiat 500, pero tampoco sentía ganas de preguntarle, no era de su incumbencia.

-¿Por qué no dices que estuve de buen humor y ya está? -le espetó con una sonrisilla irónica en sus labios, sacando las llaves para abrir y subir ambos. Arthur estaba lo suficientemente concienciado en ecología como para negarse a ir en coche al trabajo, mientras que Lovino, por su parte, disfrutaba demasiado conduciendo su coche como para escatimar si la ocasión se le presentaba.

-¿Buen humor? No sabía que podías llegar a ese estado -le contestó con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz, colocándose el cinturón. El coche arrancó y avanzaron por la estrecha ciudad, saliendo rápidamente a la periferia, donde vivía Lovino.

-No es que tú puedas alardear de estar siempre de buen humor, _signore _Kirkland -el aludido bufó y se quedó callado el resto del viaje. Ese era otro de los motivos por los que se llevaban bien: ambos eran unos amargados a los que pocas cosas les hacían sonreír. Así que por una vez, Lovino sintió que le había ganado.

Cuando llegaron a su destino no les extrañó ver un par de coches conocidos aparcados delante de la casa, ni tampoco que al abrir la puerta se encontraran con que ya había gente dentro. Lovino se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero del recibidor mientras hacía pasar a Arthur al salón, donde todos estaban ya reunidos: su tonto hermano, el macho patatas, el hermano del macho patatas o _el gilipollo _(Lovino lo pasó mal cuando entró una vez en su habitación por error y lo encontró lleno de polluelos de todos los tipos), y Francis Bonnefoy, o lo que era lo mismo: el pervertido exhibicionista al que le encantaba acosar todo ser viviente. Menos mal que por ahora aún se encontrara vestido.

-Feliciano -se acercó a su hermano pequeño con el ceño fruncido, con un aura intimidante para que nadie comenzara ya con su juego favorito de siempre- Te dije que no dejaras entrar a nadie si yo no estaba. Menos aún a estos tipejos -y le importaba bien poco que le oyeran, ya todos sabían la opinión que tenía de ellos.

-Ve~, lo siento _fratello_, es que el viento soplaba tan fuerte que creí que se los llevaría volando... -se excusó con voz lastimera, refugiándose en los brazos del que sería su futuro marido.

Lovino dejó escapar un suspiro, pateando las piernas de Gilbert, que estaban apoyadas encima de la mesita del salón con las mugrientas y desgastadas zapatillas aún puestas.

-El que podría salir volando eres tú, los otros ni aunque quisieran -empujó un poco a su hermano para hacerse sitio a su lado, negándose a sentarse en cualquier otro lugar. Sonrió con malicia cuando vio que a Arthur no le quedaba otro remedio que sentarse al lado de Francis, lo rígido que se encontraba, como si tuviera un palo clavado en su trasero, y la cara de felicidad del francés que comenzó con sus caricias sin molestarse en disimular.

-Mira quién fue a hablar -canturreó con sorna la estridente voz de Gilbert, que volvió a colocar los pies sobre la mesa a pesar de que su hermano mayor también le estuviera mirando mal-. Vamos, ¿cuánto pesas, tapón? Seguro que casi tanto como Lud, ¿eh?

Lovino enrojeció de vergüenza e ira. ¿_Tapón _él? ¡Si casi medían igual! ¿Y por qué tenían que meterse _siempre _con su peso? ¿Es que no había ningún otro tema mejor del que hablar?

-_Bruder_, para, _bitte_... -pidió Ludwig, observando con cautela la reacción de Lovino, el cual simplemente se había quedado en silencio. Solía pasarle: no era capaz de responder mordazmente cuando se metían con él, se quedaba bloqueado y al final acababa haciendo todavía más el ridículo si intentaba responder. Y debía aguantar, ésta vez no quería que tuvieran más motivos para reírse.

-Es cierto lo que dice Gil -Lovino odiaba la voz melosa de Francis, usada habitualmente para hacer caer en sus garras a sus víctimas. Él no sería nunca una víctima más, se negaba en rotundo-. Creo que deberías hacer ejercicio, si quieres podría ayudarte~ -le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, inclinándose hacia delante de manera seductora. ¿Aún creía que aquello le funcionaría?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sería una buena idea! -exclamó Gilbert-. ¡Vamos, Lovino, seguro que no siempre tienes oportunidades así!

_-¡Bruder!_

Imbéciles... Por eso les odiaba tanto, ¿por qué no podían dejar de fijarse en sus malditos defectos? ¿Por qué no se fijaban, por ejemplo, en el éxito que había tenido su última pasarela? ¿Por qué no se fijaban en el fama que estaba empezando a ganar? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser simplemente el hermano defectuoso, el que por más que se esforzara siempre sería sólo su sombra, un cúmulo de fallos mirase por donde mirase...?

Se levantó del sofá, sin hacer caso al griterío que se formó, ignorando a su hermano que se había colgado de su brazo para que no se marchara, sacudiéndolo para soltarse. Cerró la puerta de la cocina detrás de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Aún fue capaz de oír a Gilbert sugerir que se habría encerrado ahí para que no le vieran comer. ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan...?

-¿Lovi...?

El chico alzó la vista, sus mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. Antonio le observaba con cara de preocupación y perplejidad, acercándose con los brazos en alto dirigidos hacia él, como si quisiera tocarle para reconfortarlo, tal vez darle un abrazo. Aunque eso no fuera a tener ningún efecto físico.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó, agarrando una servilleta y pasándosela con cuidado por las mejillas a Lovino, que cerró los ojos, relajándose por el superficial contacto.

-Amigos de mi hermano... Vinieron para ayudar a planear su boda... -extrañamente, se comenzó a sentir mejor ahora que estaba Antonio con él-. Son unos imbéciles, nunca me han tomado en serio...

-No entiendo por qué -dijo el fantasma, todavía con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, el ceño fruncido fijando sus ojos en los de él-. Puede que no tengas el mejor carácter o que no seas el más ordenado del mundo, pero tus vestidos son hermosos y trabajas muy duro en ellos, te esfuerzas tanto porque sean perfectos que no te alcanza a hacer prácticamente nada más. Eres muy inteligente y creo que por eso te costó tanto creer en mí, pero sobre todo... -Antonio hizo una pausa y sonrió cálidamente, consiguiendo que el corazón de Lovino latiera un poco más rápido todavía, no sólo por los halagos-... Eres una buena persona. Te preocupas mucho por tu hermano y he visto que últimamente te quedas observando las tomateras y las riegas cuando me olvido -alzó de nuevo una mano, llevándola a la cabeza del italiano, tocándola a pesar de que ninguno de los dos notara nada-. Creo que como tienes el corazón tan grande es más sencillo que te hieran, por eso tratas tanto de protegerte que nadie te comprende, ¿no?

Lovino se quedó en silencio, estupefacto por todo lo que le acababa de decir. Sabía que le había estado observando durante mucho tiempo, pero no se esperaba que supiera tanto, ni tampoco había esperado, bajo ningún concepto, que tuviera tan buena opinión de él. De hecho, el único que le había demostrado aprecio alguna vez era su hermano (y de aquella manera...), a pesar de que éste fuera el causante inocente de la mayoría de sus problemas. Y no, ninguna de las novietas que llegó a tener pensaron esas cosas de él tampoco.

-Qué cursi eres... -se sonrojó, notando palpitar hasta sus orejas por la vergüenza-. No se te ocurra decirme esas cosas de nuevo o te echo a patadas de aquí... -le advirtió, aunque muy en su interior estaba profundamente agradecido e incluso más feliz que aquella mañana.

-Vale~ -Antonio asintió y rió, balanceándose un poco, y Lovino vio que realmente no llegaba a tocar el suelo con los pies-. Pero no puedo perdonar que hicieran llorar a mi amigo -dijo con tono serio aunque con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios-. ¿Me das permiso para que los eche de casa?

El italiano parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué podría hacer Antonio para echarles? La verdad es que le encantaría que les hiciera marchar, incluso tenía ganas de que se fuera su hermano, porque él ya sabía lo mal que se llevaba con aquella gente y que no había estado de acuerdo en ningún momento que vinieran aquí, así que se lo merecía también.

-Está bien, pero ¿qué harás?

-Oh, no te preocupes, nadie saldrá herido~ -el animado fantasma alzó un pulgar y Lovino no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo por lo que estuviera planeando-. Déjaselo al jefe, tú encárgate de llevarles algo para beber, actúa normal y luego vendré yo a asustarles~.

¿Acababa de llamarse _jefe _a sí mismo...? La curiosidad comenzó a picarle con ganas pero ahora no era tampoco el momento adecuado de preguntarle quién era, así que simplemente hizo lo que le mandó: cogió algunas botellas de cerveza aunque dejó el abridor en la cocina, previniendo que realmente llegaran a beberlas, y salió de nuevo al salón.

Nada más salir, Feliciano se lanzó a sus brazos, casi tirando todo lo que llevaba.

-_Fratello_, lo siento mucho... -había estado esperándole cerca de la puerta y se colgó de él de manera pegajosa-. No quería que te hicieran sentir mal, ya les he reñido y no seguirán, te lo prometo.

-Suéltame, Feli, harás que tire algo -sacudió un poco su brazo para que le dejara libre-. Sólo fui a atender una llamada, no me fui porque me estuvieran molestando -miró a otro lado para que no viera que sus ojos aún estaban un poco rojos por llorar y se diera cuenta que mentía.

Feliciano pareció creerle y suspiró aliviado, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio en el sofá. El resto de hombres allí se quedaron en silencio y pudo observar un par de visibles chichones en la cabeza de Gilbert, seguramente de su hermano menor, y un tortazo que cruzaba el rostro de Francis, lo más probable que de parte de Arthur por meter las manos donde no debía. Todo estaba mucho mejor ahora, pero mejor que estaría.

-Disculpad, una llamada de Bela -mintió, aunque tampoco hubiera sido tan difícil de creer, era la maquilladora y peluquera de sus modelos y se llevaban muy bien, aunque con su carácter tan independiente era imposible que llegaran a ser algo más que buenos compañeros-. Os he traído algunas cervezas para _disculparme_ -por dentro se reía, jamás se disculparía con ellos de verdad.

-No, discúlpanos a nosotros, no deberíamos haber traído a este... _par... _aquí -se notaba que Ludwig se esforzaba por mantenerse correcto y no pegarles otro par de tortas-. Y vosotros pedidle perdón ahora mismo -ordenó con furia contenida.

-Perdón -se disculparon los dos al unísono, aunque sus tonos no sonaron muy convencidos. Bueno, mientras se tuvieran que rebajar un poco ya se daba por satisfecho.

La conversación que siguió fua bastante más normal, planeando cosas como el color y corte del traje de los novios, cómo podría ser la tarta y a quién se la encargarían, si ir a un restaurante u otro... Hasta que Gilbert, harto de forcejear con la botella de cerveza sin poderla abrir, terminó quejándose.

-Oye, ¿no tienes algún abridor? Esto es imposible así.

A buenas horas se daba cuenta, pensó Lovino. Arthur y Ludwig, que también había querido beber su cerveza pero que por educación no quisieron molestar más al italiano, parecieron contentos de que alguien lo pidiera por ellos.

-Sí, ahora voy a por uno -Lovino se levantó y volvió a la cocina, buscando con deliberada lentitud por los cajones. Se preguntaba qué habría sido de Antonio hasta que oyó risas en el salón. Salió con el abridor y observó la sábana flotante que le había dado un susto de muerte no mucho tiempo atrás. Una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en sus labios.

-Oh, vamos, ¿nos quieres dar un susto con eso, Lovino? Ya veo que sí te jodimos antes~.

-Ve~, _fratello_, esto no es divertido...

-¿Llevará ropa debajo de la sábana~?

Se acercó hasta el centro del salón, deleitándose con la cara de estupefacción que se les quedó al ver a Lovino y la sábana flotando a su lado.

-¿Cómo...? -Gilbert se levantó, mirando alternativamente al italiano mayor y la tela blanca, balanceándose un poco de lado a lado-. ¿Quién hay aquí...? -Lovino oía las risas previas de Antonio, contagiándole un poco por su malicia.

-Ni idea -dijo, alzándose de hombros, fingiendo sorpresa, aunque no era muy buen actor.

-Ya basta, ¿quién eres? -Gilbert no aguantó más y retiró la sábana para encontrarse que no había absolutamente nada-. _W-was...?_ -oh, cómo le gustó a Lovino ese tono de pánico en su chillona voz.

_-Mon Dieu..._ -Francis se echó hacia atrás, trepando encima de Arthur, que no parecía muy divertido con todo aquello.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho, _fratello_? -preguntó Feliciano, igual de pegado a su perplejo novio, pero antes de que llegara a decirles nada, la sábana voló de las manos de Gilbert y revoloteó por el salón, haciéndoles gritar a todos, un par de una manera bastante más femenina de lo que deberían y ninguno de ellos era Feliciano.

Lovino no pudo evitar seguir riendo mientras veía huir despavoridos a todos, con miedo de que la tela terminara por atacarles o algo peor. La verdad es que no había esperado que tuvieran tanto miedo por eso, pero como había servido para su propósito, ¿qué importaba? Que se fastidiaran todos.

Sin embargo, aunque todos hubieran corrido por sus vidas, hubo uno al que tuvieron que obligarle a entrar en el coche para llevárselo de allí. Arthur le había visto, oído y sabía lo que era, pero no entendía por qué estaba allí _todavía_. Mientras el francés que lo secuestró se lo llevaba corriendo a su casa (y no sólo para refugiarse), pensó que tendría que volver pronto a aquella casa a hablar con el fantasma.

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado =~= La pereza y la vida diaria, que me deja drenada y sin ganas de leerescribir X'D

Ésta vez tengo ganas de comentar cierta cosa sin importancia del fic: la elección que hice con el coche de Lovino. Quería para él un coche pequeñito que fuera bien para moverse por la ciudad, además que él apenas está comenzando a ganarse las habichuelas como tener un coche como, por ejemplo, un Ferrari (que es el que he visto que le han dado varias veces las fanescritoras a Lovino).

Buscando para que encajara en las características que buscaba encontré el Fiat 500. Pequeño y lindo, además el rojo es llamado "rojo pasodoble", así que razón de más para dárselo~. Pero buscando más información encontré que el antiguo Fiat 600 fue vendido en España por la marca española Seat después de firmar un acuerdo con Fiat, y que son el mismo coche. O sea: me encontré con un poco de Espamano en la historia de un coche y ese es motivo suficiente como para querer explicarlo aquí :3

**Edito:** Como las cosas con TsunderellaP se arreglaron, borro el mensaje que dejé para ella aquí. Siento mucho el malentendido y espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta, soy de sangre caliente y exploto con facilidad, diciendo a veces muchas tonterías.

Espero que os gustara y gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas, capítulo 05**

Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el cristal. _Tap, tap, tap_. Hacía ya un par de semanas que la lluvia caía con insistencia, algunos días de manera intermitente y suave, otros con mucha más fuerza como era el caso de aquella tarde. La tormenta se había desatado después de comer y poco a poco los truenos iban sonando cada vez más cercanos.

Con tanta lluvia, Lovino y Antonio habían tenido que transportar al interior de la casa las tomateras en varias macetas para que no terminaran completamente ahogadas en el barrizal que era ahora el jardín. En el ático había un pequeño tragaluz bastante opacado por el tiempo y la suciedad, pero ambos esperaron que la poca luz que dejaba pasar fuera suficiente para mantener vivas a las pobres plantas que comenzaban a mostrar sus frutos, todavía demasiado pequeños y verdes.

Las luces titilaron por una pequeña bajada de tensión que hizo que Lovino apartara la vista de su trabajo, observando primero la lámpara y luego a través de la ventana, con un cielo tan oscuro que podría haber estado anocheciendo ya aunque sólo fueran las cuatro de la tarde. Lo único que rompía el silencioso golpeteo de las gotas contra la casa era la risa de Antonio, jugando con algo en el sofá que por el ángulo Lovino no era capaz de ver desde su mesa de trabajo, ubicada ahora al salón por razones que a Antonio no le importaban.

El chico se estiró aún sentado en su silla, haciéndose crujir la espalda y un poco el cuello, relajándose después dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Estaba cansado de trabajar, hacía varios días que no paraba y las ideas comenzaban a escasearle pero tampoco podía salir a airearse e inspirarse un poco con tan mal tiempo, se arriesgaba a terminar hecho una sopa y lo último que necesitaba era pillar un resfriado.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -gruñó de mala gana, tal vez un poco envidioso de oír que el fantasma se lo estaba pasando tan bien mientras él se debatía en romper en pedacitos el último diseño que hizo.

Antonio alzó la vista desde su sitio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mostrando el cojín en forma de tomate que solía estar ahí.

-Juego con tu cojín de tomate. Me encanta, es tan lindo~ -canturreó feliz, estirando ambos lados de éste-. ¿Le cosiste tú la cara?

Lovino observó el tomate sonriente, recordando que había sido un regalo para Feliciano. Fue lo primero que había cosido decentemente y se lo regaló para probarle que también podía hacer cosas bonitas como él y Feliciano se lo agradeció enormemente, enseñándolo con orgullo siempre que podía a la gente para demostrarles que su hermano era _fantástico_, como decía él. Pero, ¿un tomate? ¿Con una sonrisa? Cuando sabían que era obra de Lovino hubo algunos que se rieron, mencionando que tenía una obsesión poco sana por los tomates y demás cosas que no quería ni recordar. Feliciano siguió jugando con el cojín y lo cuidó con esmero hasta que conoció a Ludwig, decidiendo que sería mejor que Lovino se lo quedara porque así le haría compañía siempre que no estuviera.

-Claro que sí. Lo hice yo todo -bajó la vista dispuesto a seguir trabajando y olvidar los orígenes de su _compañero de ver películas a medianoche _pero al ver de nuevo ese horrible vestido inacabado se frustró, revolviéndose el pelo agobiado y dejándose caer sobre la mesa abatido.

-Eres genial, Lovi -Antonio alzó alto en sus translúcidas manos el cojín-. Todos esos vestidos que haces son hermosos,y encima haces cosas tan lindas como ésta -siguió con su sonrisa en los labios, volviendo a bajar el cojín y acercándoselo a su pecho, como si quisiera abrazarlo-. A la gente debe encantarle todo lo que haces~.

Antonio no pudo ver el sonrojo de Lovino, todavía con el rostro pegado a la mesa. Haber esa gente la había, pero era la que no conocía a su hermano. En cuanto alguien veía alguna pintura, escultura o diseño de cualquier tipo que hubiera hecho Feli se quedaban maravillados. Por eso, a pesar de que no lo pareciera, se esforzaba muchísimo en todo lo que hacía y era tan exigente con las modelos que iba a contratar: necesitaba superarle y dejar de ser su sombra. Y eso que era la única persona que había demostrado empatía y cariño por él, a veces torpemente y otras tantas metiendo el dedo en la llaga, pero era el único del que había recibido apoyo sin saber nada de eso.

Dejó escapar un gruñido sin ánimos, sin moverse ni un ápice. El sonido de las lluvia y los truenos cada vez más cercanos le daban ganas de dormir pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber terminado el trabajo no le dejaba relajarse. Notó algo posarse sobre su cabeza y dio un pequeño salto, incorporándose ligeramente para ver que el sonriente fantasma había posado el cojín tomate sobre él.

-¿Tienes sueño? ¿Te hago un café?

Lovino dejó resbalar el cojín hasta aterrizar en sus brazos, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca que Antonio no supo descifrar.

-Pensaba que leías la mente... -murmuró, mirando los ojos negros hechos con botones del tomate, apretujándolo entre sus dedos para deformarlo.

-¿Cómo...?

-No importa -le atajó, dejando el cojín y mirando al otro-. Y no quiero café, quiero terminar esto ya y dormir.

Antonio se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando detenidamente a Lovino. No podía decir que pudiera pensar ya que, ¿con qué podía hacerlo siendo sólo un espectro? Pero algo le decía que debía animarlo.

-Mira, Lovino, ¿te muestro el truco que hago con el cojín? -se inclinó para volver a tomarlo en sus manos, haciéndolo saltar en el aire. El chico se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada que perder viéndole hacer el tonto.

El fantasma sujetó el cojín de manera visible para Lovino sobre una de sus manos y la otra la apoyó en un costado, comenzando a hacer presión. Por supuesto, al principio no le impresionó, pero al cabo de un rato vio la profundidad a la que estaba llegando sin traspasarle, haciendo que prestara verdadera atención. El cojín comenzaba a deformarse bastante y se veía perfectamente la forma de su mano apretándole hasta que de repente se hundió y le atravesó.

-Oh~, no puedo llegar a más. Pero es bastante profundidad, ¿verdad que sí? -mostró sus pálidos dedos desde el otro lado, moviéndolos como una extraña araña y volvió a dejar el cojín en la mesa, con expresión satisfecha.

-¿Cómo lo haces...? .preguntó en un susurro Lovino, con montones de preguntas agolpándose en su cabeza.

-¿El qué? Atravesar objetos sin romperlos es fácil cuando no tienes cuerpo.

-¡No me refiero a eso, imbécil! -Lovino agarró el cojín y lo puso frente a los ojos de Antonio-. ¿Cómo haces para agarrar cosas? ¿Y dejar marcas en ellas?

-No lo sé, es cuestión de concentrarse, supongo... -Antonio le sacó de las manos el cojín a Lovino, dando vueltas con él-. Pero cansa bastante, al principio siempre se me caían las cosas y no podía sujetar nada por mucho tiempo.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido -espetó Lovino, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Cómo puede cansarse un fantasma?

Un rayo cayó iluminando la estancia con intensidad durante una fracción de segundo para después dejar la habitación en penumbra, privados de electricidad. La pregunta desapareció de la mente de Lovino, que se quejó entre dientes y maldijo de varias maneras distintas el mal tiempo y las ganas de fastidiarle y retrasarle en su trabajo que tenía. Cuando se dio la vuelta para quejarse a Antonio también vio que había desaparecido, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera a Lovino de arriba a abajo, embargado por una falsa sensación de soledad.

-¿Antonio...?

No se movió de su silla aunque aún pudiera ver bastante bien con la escasa luz de la ventana, retumbando otro trueno a su espalda. Segundos más tarde una luz anaranjada proveniente del pasillo de la cocina precedió la figura de Antonio, dejando una vela en el centro de la mesa. Lovino le miró fijamente y Antonio simplemente le sonrió, posando su mano en su cabello y revolviéndoselo un poco. Era una extraña sensación, como si algo más pesado y consistente que el viento le moviera el pelo de una manera antinatural. ¿Por qué si podía tocar y deformar objetos a voluntad como si estuviera vivo no podía sentir algo más? Sólo notaba frío...

-No lo sé -el chico alzó una ceja, sin saber a lo que se refería-. No sé cómo se cansa un fantasma -le recordó y Lovino dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de entendimiento. La mano de Antonio había dejado de acariciarle y al italiano poco le importó tener el cabello despeinado mientras trataba de hilar sus ideas y sacar de una en una las preguntas que más le acuciaban.

-¿Cómo es... estar muerto? -fue lo que al final surgió, sin siquiera meditar lo que realmente decía. Era simple curiosidad y no entender cómo debía ser su situación. Y por aquella primitiva razón de todo ser humano de saber a dónde vamos necesitaba saberlo.

Antonio rozó la mejilla de Lovino con sus dedos, pero por supuesto no sintió nada. El fantasma siguió sonriendo y se sentó en el aire, con las piernas cruzadas mientras se balanceaba como un barco.

-No puedo decírtelo porque no recuerdo cómo era estar vivo -sus labios se estiraron en una mueca sonriente aunque falta de alegría al tiempo que Lovino le miraba con los ojos como platos-. No recuerdo nada.

-¿Nada...? -repitió, aferrándose sin darse cuenta al borde de la mesa con la mano-. Pero porque hace cincuenta años de eso, ¿no?

Antonio negó con la cabeza, siguiendo con su fantasmal balanceo en el aire, un rayo iluminando por un momento su figura.

-Nunca he recordado nada -hizo una pausa durante varios segundos, mirando distraídamente por la ventana mientras escuchaba tronar prácticamente sobre sus cabezas-. Un día me... _desperté _así. Nadie podía verme, nadie podía escucharme. No sabía quién era ni tampoco podía abandonar ésta casa -siguió inclinándose de lado, sus manos sujetas a sus piernas-. Al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no era como el chico que vino a vivir aquí y fue después de que tratara de entrar en contacto con él que le escuché gritar que era un fantasma.

Antonio le miró con expresión neutra mientras que el otro demostraba lo alterado que estaba por aquella arrolladora realidad. Él siempre se quejaba de lo triste que era su vida y se había vuelto un amargado antipático con la mayoría de la gente, pero ¿y Antonio? ¿Por qué sonreía y era tan cariñoso alguien que no recordaba ni sabía por qué estaba muerto? ¿Cómo podía ser amable alguien condenado a ver en silencio como los demás viven y él... no?

-¿Nadie... trató de entenderte, decirte algo? -preguntó cabizbajo, todavía tratando de digerir las emociones que le habían provocado aquello.

-No. Aunque el siguiente que vino me rezaba a menudo y me dejaba leche caliente y galletas. Tal vez pensaba que era alguien como Papá Noel -rió con su propio comentario-. Pero nadie me respondió -su sonrisa seguía ahí aunque con una ligera nota de dolor en sus labios-, tú fuiste el primero.

Notó que sus mejillas se calentaban, asintiendo en el silencio sólo roto por el sonido de la lluvia, amainando un poco en su fuerza. No comprendía por qué la gente no habría sentido interés por saber quién era Antonio o por qué hacía lo hace y sintió rabia e indignación hacia ellos. Menudos estúpidos, aunque aún suerte que no habían llamado a un exorcista para que le echaran de aquí, seguramente porque era cómodo tener a un fantasma ocupándose de dejar recogida la casa.

Hizo un chasquido con la lengua que sorprendió a Antonio y Lovino le miró con determinación. Ellos se lo perdían, ahora Antonio era _su _fantasma y aunque a ratos fuera molesto, no dejaba de ser la mejor compañía que había tenido en su vida. Eso no sabía si debía alegrarlo o entristecerlo más...

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que recuerdes quién eras?

De la sorpresa de escucharle decir eso, Antonio perdió el equilibrio dio una vuelta completa en el aire como las manecillas de un reloj. Y aún así parecía un poco entristecido y preocupado.

-No lo sé tampoco -negó con la cabeza, alzándose de hombros-. Ya te lo dije, si tuve un cerebro hace años que no existe, no tengo ni idea de en qué otro lugar o de qué otra manera podría recordarlo todo...

Lovino se quedó en silencio, pensando que tenía razón. Lo normal es que los recuerdos queden almacenados en la cabeza de cada uno, por lo tanto al morir desaparecen. Pero entonces tampoco tendría sentido que Antonio recordara cosas desde que era fantasma ni que tuviera un comportamiento más bien humano; esas cosas deberían haberse olvidado también, y sin embargo por algún motivo seguían ahí.

-Tal vez los recuerdos no se almacenen en el cerebro... -murmuró pensativo Lovino, su mano en el mentón mientras le daba vueltas al asunto sin llegar a sacar nada en claro-. Al menos Antonio es tu nombre real, ¿no? -el fantasma asintió-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eh... -parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño-. Simplemente lo sé. Soy Antonio, pero no sé mis apellidos.

-Entonces encontrar información de tu pasado será muy difícil, Antonio es un nombre bastante común... -Lovino se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de la cálida sonrisa del fantasma. Por supuesto, nadie había tratado nunca averiguar quién era ni hablarle, pero Lovino... no sólo era lindo, era un sol como persona y parecía de verdad dispuesto a ayudarle. Le gustaba mucho.

-Gracias.

Lovino fijó por fin de nuevo su vista en él y sintió un escalofrío mayor que el anterior al verle. La ténue luz de la vela le iluminaba de una forma que Antonio parecía completamente real, con sus claros y sus sombras y el pelo brillando. Por primera vez se fijó en la ropa que traía: una vieja camisa blanca, tirantes negros y pantalones de vestir. Era bastante campechano y se notaba que era moda del siglo pasado, pero eso no era lo que le impidió apartar la vista. Realmente parecía como si Antonio estuviera ahí, _de cuerpo presente_, como si todo ese cuento del fantasma fuera una mentira.

No obstante, cuando alargó la mano para rozarle la mejilla, antes de que se diera cuenta ya le había traspasado y se encontraba tocando el aire a través de él. El escalofrío y el desasosiego fueron aún mayores, pero se negó a retirar la mano, frunciendo el ceño y _apoyándola _sobre la mejilla de Antonio.

-Si te toco... ¿sientes nada?

Antonio apoyó su mano sobre la de Lovino, que esperó notar su calidez al poder ver incluso con total claridad los pliegues en su piel. Esperaba en vano.

-No. Pero me lo imagino -sonrió de tal manera que Lovino fue incapaz de seguir con su mirada puesta en él, apabullado por las sensaciones que le embargaban.

-Idiota... -musitó, dejando caer su mano que por supuesto no encontró ninguna resistencia-. De qué sirve imaginar...

Sin darse cuenta, la tormenta se había marchado, dejando un silencio absoluto tanto dentro como fuera de la casa y la luz volvió, convirtiendo de nuevo el corpóreo fantasma en simplemente ese pálido pero colorido espectro. Lovino hubiese querido seguir _imaginando _que realmente estaba allí, pero no se lo diría.

No, simplemente encontraría la manera de hacer recordar a Antonio quién era. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él a cambio de toda su ayuda.

* * *

><p>Unas manos pálidas, suaves pero expertas, se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura del otro. Sonrió de lado, bastante satisfecho de que se hubiera cansado de luchar contra lo que obviamente era deseo, o al menos eso decía siempre. Ahora le pertenecía, sólo a él... bueno, y a <em>ese<em>, pero siempre podría llegar a un acuerdo.

Arthur no parecía ni siquiera sentir ya el posesivo agarre de Francis, demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras contemplaba la lluvia a través de la ventana, algo empañada de vaho. El estar tan ido, entre otras cosas que no iba a declarar nunca en voz alta, fue lo que le dio la oportunidad al francés de tenerle por fin, y sin embargo ahora mismo no era lo que más le preocupaba a Arthur, a pesar de que siempre se hubiera negado en rotundo a dejarse tocar por alguien como él.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la visita a la casa de Lovino, y Arthur, por más que intentó convencerle, no pudo conseguir que le volviera a invitar. Parecía esquivo con el tema, como si no quisiera por nada del mundo que se volviera a acercar a su casa ni que metiera las narices en sus asuntos mientras buscaba incansable información sobre algo que no llegó a averiguar en librerías y bibliotecas cuando tenía la oportunidad de entrar en alguna. Demasiado sospechoso era todo aquello, Arthur pensó que debía de haber algún vínculo entre el fantasma y su socio, si no no tenía sentido que alguien tan cobarde como Lovino no se asustara y simplemente se riera al ver una sábana moverse a su voluntad por su sala de estar, porque estaba convencido de que no podía ver espíritus... ¿o tal vez sí?

-_Damn_... -se revolvió el cabello frustrado mientras apartaba por fin las manos del francés y se ponía en pie, sin quitar la vista de la ventana caminando hacia ella. El otro hombre hizo un puchero mientras jugueteaba entre sus dedos con algunas de las plumas desparramadas sobre la cama.

-Arthur, _mon chéri_, si sigues pensando tanto te va a dar dolor de cabeza~ -comentó, balanceando sus piernas desnudas y peludas en el aire despreocupadamente.

-Cállate, es serio esto... -Arthur le miró de reojo con cara de pocos amigos, pero estando desnudo no imponía mucho al otro hombre, que tenía la vista fijada en su trasero bien formado con una sonrisa lasciva impresa en sus labios.

-Muy serio, sí -asintió relamiéndose, sentándose de rodillas en la cama y estirando un brazo hacia él, haciendo señas para que se acercara-. Vamos, París está resplandeciente hoy y quiero enseñártela.

Arthur suspiró pesadamente, buscando su ropa interior en el suelo (unos aburridos calzoncillos blancos de toda la vida) y se los puso, ignorando los gemidos de protesta que hizo el otro.

-Es enfermo que con París te refieras a... _eso _-se sentó en la cama y en menos de un segundo ya tuvo de nuevo al francés colgado de sus hombros como un enorme gato. Hasta llevaba una diadema con orejas del animal, porque pensaba que era sexy. Arthur sólo creía que era estúpido-. Me preocupa...

El que suspiró ahora fue Francis, aferrándose un poco más a él y sobrepasándole por encima de los hombros para presionar entre sus cejas con su dedo índice, haciendo que el otro gruñera molesto.

-Te preocupas demasiado. ¿No crees que te tomas tu trabajo demasiado a pecho? Relájate un poco, cuando por fin he podido convencerte para que seas mío... -se quejó, negando con la cabeza, acariciando con su barbilla a medio afeitar el cuello del inglés.

-No soy de nadie... _Well_... Ugh... -arrugó los labios en una mueca mientras notaba los del otro besar con cuidado su cuello, no porque le molestara que lo hiciera, sino porque no entendiera su preocupación-. Maldita sea, sabes que debo hacerlo y que ya tendría que estar hecho, pero no puedo entrar en su casa si no me deja...

Francis pasó sus manos por debajo de sus brazos para acariciar su pecho lentamente y jugar con sus pezones, presionándolos un poco y ganándose un par de quejiidos frustrados.

-Si no te deja entrar siempre puedes colarte en su casa cuando no esté -Arthur giró su cuello para ver la sonrisa maliciosa del otro, mostrando los colmillos-. ¿O eres como los vampiros y no puedes? Que sepas que los vampiros me encantan~ -se inclinó sobre su boca para robarle un beso, resbalando sobre sus labios lentamente y mordiendo su barbilla sin mucha fuerza.

-N-no lo soy... -se había sonrojado y sentía oleadas de placer en forma de escalofríos subirle por el cuerpo por las acciones del francés, entrecerrando los ojos-. No me gusta la idea, pero será lo más sencillo... -Francis hizo un sonido gutural de aprobación y tiró de él para tenerlo recostado nuevamente, recorriendo su piel con total libertad sin ninguna oposición por parte del otro. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podía luchar contra un demonio como Francis? Demasiado tiempo oponiéndose a él y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo.

Además, debía reconocerlo: aquel malnacido sabía perfectamente dónde tocarle para hacerle sentir más vivo que nunca antes.

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>Siento la espera. Los motivos son varios pero para no ahondar ni aburrir los resumiré: clases, familia, viaje, algo de apatía. También es por eso que no contesté los reviews en ésta ocasión, siento mucho si estabais esperando alguna respuesta especial...<p>

Hubo alguien que me preguntó con quién podría juntar a Arthur y espero que no le moleste a nadie que haya sido con Francis, pero era algo que estaba planeado desde el principio (cierta persona me obliga a ello (?), ok no). Y la razón por que de repente Arthur ha sucumbido a Francis será explicado próximamente (lo digo porque éste capítulo parece cojo sin esa información, pero es que ahora no lo puedo decir).

A TsunderellaP, siento mucho lo del malentendido, los hermanos pequeños son terribles con sus bromas (a mí también me hizo algo así alguna vez...). Borré lo que escribí en las notas anteriores y siento de veras si ofendí a alguien con eso y con lo de que no junto a Romano con Bélgica. Soy celosa con Romano y sólo lo puedo ver con España o Alemania, así que admito que a veces me pongo insoportable si me lo ponen con otros :'D

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (lo reescribí tres veces y reedité varias más, otro de los motivos por los que tardé). Muchas gracias por pasaros a leer y por vuestros comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas, capitulo 06**

La lluvía había dejado de caer con tanta intensidad, pero parecía que aún así quería continuar, recordando de vez en cuando su presencia remojando de nuevo las empedradas calles de Roma. El fantasma y el propietario de la vieja casa habían decidido limpiar a fondo el tragaluz, ya que si el cielo iba a seguir descargando no querían arriesgarse a que se perdieran los tomates que tenían en el ático. Y la verdad es que los primeros que maduraron sabían bastante bien a pesar de haber tenido que ser cultivados ahí. Lovino pensó que tal vez sería por el esfuerzo que le pusieron por lo que habían salido deliciosos.

Sin embargo, ese día Lovino volvía a llegar enfadado, no por culpa de la lluvia de aquella ocasión, sino de lo harto que estaba en buscar información sobre Antonios españoles en todas las librerías y bibliotecas que encontraba a su paso y no dar con ninguna pista. Arthur estaba todavía más cansado de todo aquello y le decía que le dejara acompañarle a su casa, que tal vez si le explicaba lo que buscaba podría ayudarle. Pero por supuesto, Lovino declinó la oferta una y otra vez, no quería tener a nadie en su casa y menos compartir el secreto de su convivencia con un fantasma con él.

Nada más entrar se desplomó en el sofá, sin molestarse en sacarse la chaqueta mojada por la suave llovizna que le había acompañado hoy. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pensando en otras posibilidades con las que poder encontrar datos sobre el fantasma. Tal vez en internet habría algo, ¿no? Lástima que no le gustaran demasiado aquellas máquinas, pero sería mucho más fácil seleccionar información desde ahí y ver si algo le servía.

-Debería haber mirado ahí desde el principio... -se quejó en voz alta más para sí mismo que para el fantasma que estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente, mirándole con curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo -le aseguró Antonio con una sonrisa mientras depositaba sobre la mesa una taza de té caliente. Como Lovino se había terminado quejando de que cocinaba demasiado pesado y que los pantalones le apretaban cada día un poco más, Antonio por fin comenzó prepararle cosas más sanas. Aunque igualmente Lovino se encontraba con algún dulce en un lugar estratégico de vez en cuando, siempre alegando Antonio que _un dulce no amarga a nadie_, y si era Lovino a quien _endulzaba_, mejor aún.

El chico tomó la taza y la dejó en sus manos, calentándose los dedos con ella. Era cierto que tenían tiempo, Lovino era todavía joven por lo que tenía toda la vida para poder ayudar a Antonio, pero igual creía que debía hacerlo pronto. Sin embargo, Antonio parecía despreocupado e incluso cambiaba de tema cuando Lovino le hablaba de eso, como si no quisiera que se molestara en ayudarle. Lovino desechó el pensamiento de que tal vez Antonio no quería saberlo, era algo que no tenía sentido, pero a veces conseguía hacerle dudar.

Se sacó la chaqueta mojada y volvió a acomodarse sujetando la taza, disfrutando del silencio que les envolvía y la infusión. En otras ocasiones, un silencio así sólo le habría recordado lo sólo que se encontraba, pero cuando el silencio era acompañado de _él_... en realidad, lo agradecía incluso, ya que Antonio era un charlatán y a veces terminaba con la cabeza como un bombo. Pero no, aquel silencio no era desagradable ni incómodo ni solitario. Era un silencio agradable, un silencio cálido y bienvenido, como si a pesar de que no se cruzaran palabras, totalmente innecesarias, seguían en contacto.

_Qué cosas estoy pensando... _se rió para sus adentros, algo sorprendido por sus propias divagaciones. Y sin embargo, cuán verdaderas eran. Observó de reojo a Antonio, enfrascado también en sus propios pensamientos y se preguntó qué sería lo que pensaba si él... bueno, ¿cómo podría estar pensando sin un cerebro real? Era muy extraña la mecánica de los fantasmas, y de algún modo Lovino pensó que no era demasiado lógica, aunque que fuera así le beneficiaba. Hubiera sido peor si se tratara simplemente de un fantasma que hubiese querido poseerle o hacerle daño.

Cuando por fin la taza se halló vacía, se obligó a apartar su mente de aquellos pensamientos extraños y se puso en pie, estirándose un poco antes de hacerle una seña a Antonio para que le siguiera hasta la salita donde había instalado ahora el ordenador, ya que teniendo una casa tan grande para él sólo era un poco tonto tener todo en su habitación. Antonio siguió silencioso mientras Lovino encendía el ordenador y comenzaba a buscar, emitiendo un quejido cuando encontró más resultados a su búsqueda de los planeados y calculaba entre dientes cuánto tiempo le llevaría revisarlos todos.

Antonio sonrió levemente y se apartó de él, poco interesado en las historias de sus tocayos, acercándose a la ventana. La lluvia era tan fina que ni podía distinguirla en aquella calle gris y desierta, con unos pocos coches aparcados aquí y allá. En su momento había intentado salir a la calle, tratar de encontrar a alguien que fuera capaz de verle y explicarle qué le sucedía, por qué podía atravesar paredes, quién era, por qué no recordaba nada. No obstante, nada más poner un pie fuera se veía de nuevo dentro de la casa, en cualquier otra habitación, desorientado y confuso. Aún suerte que salir al jardín le estaba _permitido_, estar al aire libre con el Sol bañándole, aunque no pudiera sentirlo en realidad, lo agradecía. Y le había dado la oportunidad de ocuparse de las plantas y sembrar su propio huerto, aunque hasta ahora las frutas y hortalizas se habían echado a perder y había tenido que dejarlo hasta que Lovino apareció. Realmente agradecía su presencia y que pudiera verle, eso le había alegrado su extraña e inexplicable existencia. _Vacía_, como la había autodenominado él, con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

Oyó el vago sonido de la silla arrastrándose y el gruñido frustrado de Lovino cuando se le ocurrió buscar en la wikipedia inglesa y ver que los Antonios se multiplicaban como conejos. Ya ni quería saber lo que se encontraría si buscaba en la española, aunque por suerte allá podría haber menos, sabiendo que los europeos sureños son mucho más vagos y relajados que los del norte.

-Seguiré mañana... -musitó. Apagó el ordenador y se acercó a Antonio, que le observó con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Ya? Pensaba que estarías más rato.

Lovino alzó una ceja escéptico.

-¿Qué dices, idiota? Llevo como tres horas buscando, ¡ya se ha hecho de noche! -señaló la ventana, viendo el mismo paisaje de antes pero alumbrado ténuemente por las fárolas. Eso confundió un poco a Antonio, era la primera vez que realmente podía contrastar con alguien el paso del tiempo, hasta ahora sólo había podido intuir que no iba al mismo ritmo que el de los vivos.

-Oh... Entonces, ¿quieres que te haga algo de cenar? -preguntó con una sonrisa, acariciando el cabello de Lovino y colocándoselo en su sitio después de habérselo revuelto tanto inconscientemente durante el rato que estuvo frente a la pantalla.

-Ya deberías haberlo hecho en lugar de quedarte mirando como un pasmarote por la ventana... -gruñó, las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y un nudo en la boca del estómago. Odiaba esa sensación de querer sentirle un poco más y no conseguirlo ni saber cómo hacerlo.

-Lo siento, en seguida lo tendré listo -pasó como si una suave brisa le arrastrara y Lovino le acompañó, con una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que había un pensamiento que le había estado rondando durante varios días desde que comenzó a buscar quién era Antonio.

Y era que tenía la esperanza de que, si le hacía recordar quién era, tal vez las cosas cambiaran. No creía que Antonio pudiera resucitar ni nada así, pero instintiva e irracionalmente se aferraba a aquella posibilidad, aunque por el momento se esforzó en desterrar aquel pensamiento a lo más profundo de su cerebro, negándose a que creyera en ello ni que lo _necesitara_.

* * *

><p>Lovino conocía qué cosas le hacían feliz. Una era estar con una linda chica y que esta se mostrara receptiva e interesada por él. Otra era que la gente reconociera su esfuerzo y se tomara el tiempo en halagar, comentar o hacer críticas constructivas de su trabajo; le hacía sentir, del alguna manera, importante, incluso querido en ocasiones. Y otra de esas cosas era bastante más sencilla de conseguir y consistía en tumbarse en la cama después de un larga jornada de trabajo con el estómago lleno de algo delicioso. Sabía que quedarse dormido así no ayudaría demasiado a su línea, pero vaya, estaba cansado y la comida que hacía Antonio siempre le sabía a gloria, aunque lo reconociera a gruñidos.<p>

Por lo que estaba echado plácidamente en su habitación iluminada ténuemente por la lamparita de la mesita de noche, observando las gotas aún pegadas al cristal aunque hiciera varias horas que hubiera dejado de llover. Por supuesto, no es que le molestaran los pantalones pero se los desabrochó dándose a sí mismo la excusa que _si no, le cortaría la digestión_. Y de tan cómodo que estaba podría haberse dormido rápidamente de no ser por Antonio, que estaba en la puerta de la habitación mirándole en silencio. Al principio evitó el contacto visual con él, pero al final se hartó y le miró de la misma manera escrutiñadora, con un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Por supuesto, uno muy masculino.

-¿No estás cansado...? -preguntó finalmente Lovino sin entender por qué se ponía colorado-. De estar ahí, flotando, o lo que sea... Una vez dijiste que te cansabas, ¿no?

Antonio sonrió, acercándose a la cama de Lovino.

-Me alegra que recuerdes esas cosas, Lovi, pensaba que no te interesaba -Lovino gruñó, tal vez por el mote, tal vez por la cercanía, pero le hizo un hueco en la cama en el que Antonio se sentó.

-C-claro que no me interesan, pero de nada servirá que encuentre quién eres si tú estás hecho polvo de tanto trabajar... Q-quiero decir, si estás cansado... échate -hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole la mitad vacía de su cama, que aunque era tamaño individual los dos cabían perfectamente.

-Eres un encanto~ -gorgojeó el fantasma, haciéndole caso y tumbándose-. Más a menudo deberías mostrarte así con la gente, de esta manera no se...

-¡No me importa la gente! -estalló de repente Lovino y se le colorearon las mejillas con más fuerza al gritar eso. Se quedó un momento en silencio, asimilando sus propias palabras. Jamás había pensado aquello, sin embargo le sonaba a pura verdad, a algo que había estado acumulando en su interior desde hacía tiempo y que, sin darse cuenta, había terminado creyéndolo y actuando en consecuencia-. Yo... no quiero caerle bien a nadie... Nadie me cae bien a mí...

Antonio frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca apenada con los labios. A la luz anaranjada de la lámpara, Lovino dejó de pensar en gente que realmente no le importaba y tuvo un escalofrío por lo real que le parecía el fantasma, arrepintiéndose un poco de haberle invitado a que se echara con él.

-Pero eso no está bien, Lovi... Hay gente que te quiere, es sólo que no lo ves.

Lovino negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo para no ver los profundos ojos verdes de Antonio. Había tenido miedo de caer en ellos y perder su convicción.

-Esa gente ya no está. Mi hermano está ocupado planeando su boda y la vida feliz que tendrá con ese estúpido salchichero. ¿Sabes que tiene tres perrazos que si quisieran podrían acabar con Feli o conmigo de un bocado? Lo alemanes son unos... bestias. Todos -sentenció tajante, pero su voz bajó al continuar hablando-. Y sólo me quedaba él... antes tenía amigos, ahora... no sé dónde estarán. Se hartaron de mí y yo me harté de ellos, así que ya no me importa la gente... ¿Por qué debería ser amable con alguien que de todas formas me dejará tirado?

Se hizo el silencio durante un largo rato en el que Lovino tuvo tiempo para repasar todo lo que acababa de decir, algo que creía fírmemente pero que nunca había expresado con palabras, y menos aún a alguien. Y sin embargo era verdad. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo después de tantas veces que lo dejaron abandonado por otra persona, así que ya no podía ser simpático o encariñarse con los demás si el resultado iba a ser igual. Sí, siempre acabaría igual y ya no quería seguir intentando...

Lovino giró el rostro hacia Antonio, que de tan callado que se había quedado temió que se hubiera ido. Pero seguía allí, con una expresión indescifrable. Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando Antonio sonrió y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Lovino.

-Lo siento... -susurró.

-¿P-por qué te disculpas...? -alzó una ceja, notando el calor de su mejilla contra el frío del aire de la habitación. Antonio se quedó en silencio y siguió con su mano sobre él, dibujando pequeños círculos con el pulgar. Aquella sensación, aunque le hiciera recorrer escalofríos casi enfermizos por su piel, le agradaba y le relajó hasta casi quedarse dormido, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

¿No le estaba sintiendo perfectamente?

-A-Antonio... -los ojos se le pusieron como platos, sudando un poco de los nervios-. ¡Antonio, estoy sintiendo tu mano!

El fantasma se sorprendió del mismo modo y se incorporó un poco.

-¿En serio? Pero sigo igual, ¿no...? -se palpó a sí mismo para cerciorarse, aunque aquello no tuviera sentido.

-¡Pero te siento! ¡Noté cómo movías los dedos! Da escalofríos y lo noto helado, pero siento algo... Y ahora que lo pienso... antes sentía frío cuando me tocabas, pero no lo había relacionado contigo... -murmuró entre pensativo e impresionado.

Antonio rió y le revolvió el cabello a Lovino, que cerró los ojos, tratando de que su espontánea sonrisa de felicidad no fuera muy pronunciada.

-Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no~? -sonrió con todo su esplendor y Lovino tuvo que darse la vuelta un momento para que no viera lo contento que le hacía no sólo el poderle notar, sino también lo feliz que se veía Antonio. Como tantas otras veces había pensado, era como un cálido rayo de Sol que le llegaba directamente al corazón.

-Sí... -murmuró, sin darse la vuelta, un poco abochornado por unos sentimientos que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Y en cierto modo le entristeció cuando, comparándolo con otros recuerdos, no encontró ninguno que se le asemejara que no tuviera que ver con Antonio. Antonio era el único que había conseguido todo aquello...

Se frotó los ojos, tratando de aguantar aquella mezcla de felicidad y pena al mismo tiempo, y al darse la vuelta para volver a ver a Antonio se lo encontró mirándole fíjamente, con esa sonrisa capaz de fundir cualquier barrera que pusiera Lovino, por sólida y determinada que fuera. Si había estado colorado, ahora su sonrojo era de un rojo más vivo que nunca, porque los dedos de Antonio se pasearon lentamente por los labios de Lovino, que comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Lo notas? -preguntó con voz calmada, siguiendo con aquel mínimo roce. Lovino no supo si asentir con la cabeza o si decir que sí, ya que ambas opciones le apartarían de los dedos de Antonio, así que sólo emitió algo entre un gemido y un gorgorito mientras se quedaba más quieto que una estatua, los ojos muy abiertos y nervioso por no perderse nada.

A Antonio le hizo gracia esa reacción, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Susurró cosas que Lovino no terminó de entender y que le pareció que ni siquiera eran en italiano mientras sus dedos recorrían en silencio su rostro, pasando por los párpados que se entrecerraron automáticamente, relajando por fin un poco su cuerpo. Los escalofríos siguieron subiendo en oleadas por sus brazos y por un instante, tuvo la bizarra imagen mental de que el vello le hacía la ola a las caricias de Antonio, como si celebraran aquello del mismo modo que la afición celebra un gol. Una pequeña risa se escapó de su boca y se reacomodó para que siguiera con el contacto, no porque él lo deseara, no... Era él y su cuerpo entero que lo querían y se movía sin necesidad ni de planteárselo.

-Muchas veces lo he pensado... -los dedos de Antonio bajaron por su cuello y aterrizó con la palma sobre su pecho, haciéndole temblar un poco más fuerte-. Eres muy lindo, pero también eres muy atractivo -siguió bajando, haciendo círculos sobre la casi imperceptible curva del estómago de Lovino.

-No soy lindo, idiota... -replicó, aunque fue por inercia. Su mente estaba cada vez más lejos de la habitación, si no probablemente no hubiera estado tan tranquilo con alguien tocándole de aquella manera, aunque ese alguien fuera Antonio. Siempre quedaría esa vocecita en su interior que le gritaba lo masculino que tenía que ser y la manera en que se debía comportar, pero últimamente estaba perdiendo fuerza cerca del cariñoso fantasma.

-No es malo ser lindo~ -canturreó Antonio, todavía con los dedos sobre su estómago. No podría sentirlo, pero le divertía ver que podía ejercer un poco de presión y que Lovino se retorciera por las cosquillas y la vergüenza, pegando manotazos al aire sin poder apartar a Antonio. Oh, era tan divertido~, pero no iba a aprovecharse tanto de su posición.

Su mano aleteó de nuevo hasta su pecho y se deslizó hasta la barbilla, sosteniéndola. A pesar de que Lovino fuera capaz de moverla a su voluntad, quedó inmóvil, de nuevo tranquilo a lo que fuera que le quisiera hacer Antonio. Y de alguna manera, que Antonio terminara besándole no le alteró. Era como si fuera algo que hubiera estado esperando desde hacía años y ni era consciente de ello; simplemente dejó que el frío y electrizante choque se propagara por su boca y lo absorbiera.

Lovino dejó que sus párpados se cerraran por completo, el frío de Antonio contra el calor cada vez mayor de su propio cuerpo, haciéndole sentir febril pero tan bien que no le hubiera importado sufrir una gripe de mil demonios por meses sólo porque aquello durara indefinidamente. Y podría haber sido así si no hubiera sido por el propio Lovino que, por su instinto de querer estar más cerca de él, alzó su brazo para acercar a Antonio y sólo asió aire.

De golpe y porrazo, aquella sensación feliz pero enfermiza se disipó, dejando sólo la segunda en su boca como una amarga medicina que hubiese preferido no probar, llamada _realidad_. Acababa de _permitir _que le besara, y no sólo eso, deseó más. Hubiese querido mucho más contacto, _sentirle realmente_, no sólo aquel frío de muerte, y eso era lo que le preocupaba. No que Antonio fuera hombre también, sino que Antonio estuviera muerto y aquello se quedaría sólo en... ¿en qué? ¿Qué podría salir de una relación así...?

-Antonio... -susurró, sin salir del asombro y el miedo. Y sin embargo, Antonio tenía una sonrisa triste en sus labios, comprensiva. _Él ya sabía eso_, era obvio. Lo supo desde el principio.

-Perdona, me dejé llevar~. Al final me creeré que el corazón no tiene que ver y todo es cosa del alma, ¿no? -hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia, aunque Lovino no pudiera tomárselo así también.

Pero cuando tomó aire e iba a replicarle algo convincente, algo que le excusara por haber dejado que ocurriera aquello, se encontró sin argumentos. De repente se vió recordando todos aquellos momentos con él, la manera en que lentamente había comenzado a tomarle cariño a Antonio y cómo pasó de ser su chacha a ser alguien importante. Alguien a quien tenía la suficiente estima y respeto como para quedarse hasta tarde buscando quién era, con tal de ayudarle... Y aunque aquel cariño podría haber sido simplemente el de una amistad, había rebasado las fronteras hasta convertirse en algo más.

Aquello le aterrorizaba como nada antes en su vida.

-¿Lovi...? -Antonio se acercó un poco de nuevo a él, cauteloso. Lovino le respondió apartándose aún más.

-Sí que te dejaste llevar, estúpido -gruñó, aguantando el tipo lo mejor que pudo. No iba a permitir que le flaqueara la voz y para eso necesitaba no mirarle directamente a los ojos-. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así o te echo a patadas de mi casa.

-Pero Lovi, no puedo salir de...

-¡Que te calles! -miró con furia al fantasma, pensando que de aquella manera lo enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos por las lágrimas contenidas parecerían sólo de enfado-. No sé en qué mierda estarías pensando, pero soy un hombre. Y me gustan las mujeres. Además, estás muerto, ¿por qué me besaste?

En seguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. No quería preguntárselo... ¡No quería saberlo!

-Porque tú querías -musitó Antonio, alejándose de él poco a poco. Aunque él no pudiera sentir dolor, sentía que, aunque tuviera razón en lo que había hecho se había equivocado en la manera de actuar. Y le estaba haciendo daño su rechazo-. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir...

-¡Yo no quería nada! -chilló, lanzándole su almohada a la cara, aunque previsiblemente le atravesó sin causarle efecto-. ¡Es estúpido! _¡Inútil!_ -se dio la vuelta y se frotó con furia los ojos, no quería llorar-. Ni aún estando vivo lo querría, sólo fue instinto -murmuró gravemente, más calmado, aunque en su cabeza gritara _"¡Es mentira!"-. _Más te vale que no vuelva a ocurrir...

-Claro que no... -a pesar de que Lovino no le viera, volvía a llevar una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque ésta era triste. Depositó la almohada en su sitio con cuidado y se volvió a apartar-. Perdona... y buenas noches...

Lovino se negó a decir nada, ni siquiera cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró y supo que se había quedado solo. Ahora sí que dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, acurrucándose en la cama haciéndose un ovillo mientras se autocastigaba pensando en lo inútil que era él con su poca sensibilidad y que todo era su culpa. Y sobre todo, que había hecho daño a Antonio.

Pero por muy larga que fue la noche, no llegó a dar con ninguna solución ni la manera para disculparse con él. Y lo peor es que si no hacía algo, aquel vacío de soledad que había ocupado Antonio con su sencilla sonrisa, terminaría reapareciendo de tal manera que ésta vez se lo tragaría por completo.

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto ésta vez. Reconozco que hay temporadas que, o me enfado con los fics o me enfado con el fandom, y por lo tanto dejé el fic de lado durante una larga temporada. También, éste capítulo ha costado que saliera (igual que los anteriores...), y al releerlo cuando por fin estuvo completo me pareció que no dejaba muy claras las cosas. Espero que igual se entienda, ya que plasmar por escrito los sentimientos sin destripar la historia es bastante complicado...<p>

Y por último, doy las gracias a los que comentaron. Siempre me alegráis el día con vuestras palabras y siento mucho no poder contestar a todos, algunas veces leo los comentarios en un momento que no puedo contestar y luego se me olvida por completo hacerlo... Soy una despistada :'D

De nuevo, gracias y espero que os gustara este capítulo, por lioso que fuera :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas, capítulo 07**

Los muertos no sueñan, es imposible ya que los sueños no son más que una proyección de sucesos que han ocurrido durante el día, interpretados de maneras aleatorias y extrañas, completamente al azar, que daban lugar a esas bizarras historias que nos cuenta el cerebro cada noche.

Antonio había olvidado lo que era soñar, y lo más normal hubiera sido que, ya que no poseía recuerdos de cuando vivía, tampoco debería haber sido capaz de hilar hechos y retenerlos en su memoria. Aún así, era capaz de recordar cada momento de lo que había visto y lo que había _vivido _con Lovino, como en un extraño y vertiginoso sueño que a veces avanzaba demasiado rápido, a veces demasiado despacio, y muchas veces con la angustia que se sentía en las mismas pesadillas.

Puede que Antonio hubiera olvidado lo que era soñar, pero en más de una ocasión, sobre todo al principio, pensó si aquello no se trataría simplemente de un sueño: que él estaría dormido y por eso no podía pensar con claridad, que esa sensación de estar flotando en el espacio no era más que eso, que aquellos seres extraños que a veces veía pasar por delante de la ventana y que nadie más parecía notar eran fruto de una siesta que se estaba alargando eternamente.

El fantasma observó como Lovino abandonaba la casa, enfurruñado y enfundado en un largo y amplio abrigo, se subía en su llamativo coche rojo y desaparecía de la vista. Cada vez que le veía marcharse sentía aquella extraña opresión en su pecho, muchas veces dejándose acunar por ese pequeño dolor, ya que era de las pocas cosas que era capaz de sentir aparte de aquella otra sensación cálida de cuando le vio por primera vez y cuando por fin él pudo verle.

Para alguien que observase la casa desde la calle, las cortinas se moverían de manera extraña y antinatural cuando Antonio se apartó de la ventana y se fue a recoger la habitación de Lovino. Aunque Antonio trató de seguir comportándose como siempre, despreocupada y animadamente como si aquel beso no hubiera ocurrido, Lovino seguía enfadado, nervioso, a veces un poco torpe, suponiendo él que sería por la rabia contenida que tendría dentro. Si hubiera podido, hubiera dejado a Lovino solo para que no se sintiera presionado por su constante presencia, pero le era imposible abandonar la casa así que optó por mantenerse en las habitaciones más alejadas de él y así dejarle una intimidad que nunca antes le había dado. Aunque igualmente a veces se asomaba un poco desde el techo para seguir viendo sus ojos de perpetua mirada enojada y sus mejillas redondeadas y rojizas.

_"Te echo de menos..."_ escribió en una nota, observándola durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente la arrugó y la tiró a la papelera. No le iba a presionar, era su culpa por haberse dejado llevar por el instinto cuando sabía que nunca debía mostrarle más cariño del necesario. Al menos no ese tipo de _cariño_. _Si hubiera estado vivo hubiera sido diferente_, pensaba, imaginando cómo se hubiesen desarrollado los hechos de aquella manera: cómo se hubieran conocido, cómo hubiera sido el tacto de su piel, cómo se hubiera enamorado de él... Y luego recordaba que ni siquiera sabía cómo murió. Cualquiera pensaría que aquello no era justo, pero Antonio simplemente se lamentaba con una sonrisa y seguía hacia delante, sumido en sus fantasías. Al menos eso no se lo podía quitar nadie.

Tocaron a la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ladeó la cabeza algo confuso, nunca antes se había encontrado con nadie que llamara a la puerta de aquella casa desde que Lovino vivía allí, no era alguien que recibiera muchas visitas (salvo la del pizzero y en ese momento era obvio que no sería él). Se aproximó cautelosamente hacia la entrada a pesar de que era imposible que hiciera ruido al caminar, y observó curioso a través de la mirilla el rostro de alguien que había visto hacía no mucho tiempo.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo, abre la puerta -sentenció la voz de fuerte acento.

* * *

><p>Para Lovino, la moda, el vestir bien y elegantemente era algo en lo que creía y por lo que luchaba. O al menos de boquilla, ya que sus ropas de tonos apagados ocultando su cuerpo y haciéndole pasar desapercibido levantaron una mueca desdeñosa del francés, vestido con un flamante traje blanco y camisa azul, sin molestarse en abotonarse el cuello para mostrar algo del vello rubio de su pecho. Lovino pensó que vestir así para sólo el ensayo de la ceremonia de la boda de su hermano era algo extremo, pero conocía bien a Francis y sus ganas de destacar, por lo que siguió con los ojos fijos en su hermano y su titubeante y colorado futuro esposo.<p>

En realidad, desde que Antonio le había besado, si es que se le podía decir así a ese frío roce, se le había pasado el hambre. Quiso pensar que era por el enfado que sentía hacia sí mismo por aquello, de no ser capaz de explicarle a Antonio ese enredo de sentimientos en su pecho, pero era sobre todo culpa de que una vez probados sus labios intangibles ya no quería nada más.

Se le encogió el estómago nuevamente al recordarlo, sintiendo el consabido sonrojo y un nudo en su garganta. Muchas veces había estado a punto de hablar con él de aquello pero cada vez que lo iba a hacer recordaba que era inútil, que de todas formas Antonio estaba muerto y que lo mejor sería olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, con el tiempo muchas parejas, por causa de la rutina y de verse constantemente, terminaban aburriéndose y dejando de sentir tan intensamente, ¿no? Tal vez si ignoraba todo eso terminaría olvidándolo...

-Vee, Lud, tranquilo~ -Feliciano sujetó la mano de su novio para calmarlo, demasiado tenso y nervioso por el ensayo que había sido idea suya: no quería que nada saliera mal el día de su boda y al final era él el que estaba actuando de la manera más poco natural de todos.

-_Ja_... -suspiró Ludwig, sonriéndole tímidamente. Francis gritó un "¡Que se besen ya!", vitoreado y coreado por Gilbert, ganándose un par de golpes que los hicieron sentar y callar de nuevo.

Sin embargo, aquellos gritos cargados de lujuria no habían afectado a Lovino en aquella ocasión: estaba con la mirada fija en las manos entrelazadas de su hermano y el enorme alemán. Por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos acerca de lo afortunado que era Feliciano, de lo feliz que iba a ser... mientras recordaba la cálida sonrisa de Antonio, su amabilidad, sus gestos, los momentos que pasaron juntos...

Mientras el ensayo continuaba, Lovino salió un momento de la sala para ir a lavarse la cara. Necesitaba despejarse o terminaría haciendo cosas que no debía delante de gente que le caía demasiado mal, y lo último que deseaba era ponerse en evidencia delante de ellos. Por suerte el agua fría le calmó lo suficiente, la salita del ensayo era sofocante con la calefacción tan fuerte y ayudaba demasiado a que sus mejillas ardieran mucho más que de costumbre.

Dejó que las gotas rodaran por su rostro mientras observaba su reflejo en el cristal, devolviéndole ese hombre del otro lado del espejo una mirada calmada, mucho más de lo que acostumbraba. Sus dedos subieron lentamente hasta rozarse los labios, bajando la mirada al darse cuenta del sonrojo que volvía a su cara, acariciándose lentamente. Otra vez vio esa sonrisa en su mente, dejando caer su mano convertida en un puño contra el frío mármol del lavabo, enfadándose consigo mismo. Estaba sufriendo demasiado y ni sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. La opción de reprimir todo aquello y tratar de olvidarlo, por más que se le hacía tentadora y la de mejor final sería siempre imposible para él; al fin y al cabo era de sangre caliente.

-Joder... -descargó de nuevo su furia con otro golpe, haciéndose verdadero daño, pero peor se sentía por dentro, con esas ganas de gritar, romper algo y echarse a llorar, esas ganas de meterse en la cama, dormir y al despertar todo estuviera bien, arreglado. Con Antonio vivo en lugar de muerto-. ¡Joder!

El dolor en su mano comenzó a ser mayor que el nudo en su garganta, deteniéndose y sujetándosela con el rostro bañado de lágrimas. Sollozó quedamente durante unos instantes, tratando de calmar sus ánimos, pero al recordar las manos entrelazadas de Ludwig y Feliciano gruñó furioso y pateó la papelera, lanzándola contra la puerta, desparramándose el contenido por el suelo de los servicios. No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que oyó voces confusas al otro lado de la puerta, aproximándose hacia allí, reparando entonces en el estruendo que había provocado. Asustado, frotó sus ojos con fuerza contra la manga del jersey para tratar de borrar las lágrimas, pero sólo consiguió enrojecer más la zona alrededor.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, empujando los papeles y alguna cajetilla de tabaco vacía, mientras Lovino preparaba su mano buena para darle un puñetazo al intruso si venía a reírse de él. Pero el que entró era alguien más calmado y con un sentido del humor más bien nulo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Roderich, un viejo amigo de la familia, de Austria, algo así como un tío para Lovino y Feliciano, era el que entró y ahora miraba con el ceño fruncido el desastre que había hecho Lovino. Al italiano mayor, Roderich no le caía del todo bien: demasiado afeminado y quejica para su gusto, le recordaba a la típica mujer cuarentona que nunca estaba satisfecha con nada. Sin embargo, sabía que su novia Elizabeta le adoraba y le defendía con uñas y dientes si era necesario, sobre todo de Gilbert, al que le encantaba hacer enfadar al austriaco. A veces se preguntaba qué tendría aquel hombre que no tuviera él para despertar tanta atención, y al final le echó las culpas a las gafas: había mujeres a las que les encantaban los hombres que las llevaban, como si les hiciera parecer inteligentes. Nada más lejos de la realidad en la mayoría de los casos...

Lovino gruñó y miró hacia otro lado mientras Roderich ponía los brazos en jarra, abriendo la boca para decir algo seguramente hiriente debido a su comportamiento incivilizado y más bien propio de Gilbert, pero cerrándola nuevamente cuando vio el puño rojo e hinchado de Lovino. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró la puerta detrás de él, acallando el murmullo de Feliciano que se oía de fondo y la tranquilizadora voz de Eliza convenciéndole para que se quedara ahí.

-No preguntaré más, pero recoge esto -señaló el suelo ante el silencio de Lovino, que se sujetaba la mano dolida disimuladamente.

Enfurruñado, gruñendo, y quejándose para sus adentros de su suerte, comenzó a recoger los pañuelos usados, algunos húmedos aún, tirándolos de mala gana al cubo y muchas veces fallando. Con la vista fija en el suelo no se dio cuenta de que Roderich se había agachado para ayudarle hasta que sus manos entraron en su campo de visión.

-Qué raro que el señorito trabaje... -bufó, recogiendo un pañuelo realmente pringoso, haciendo una mueca de asco y no queriendo saber con qué lo habrían utilizado.

Roderich no hizo caso a aquel comentario y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la habitación estuvo recogida, y cuando Lovino se fue a poner en pie, el austriaco le sujetó de la mano derecha, con la que había golpeado el mármol hasta hacerse daño, provocando que siseara de dolor por tomarle con más fuerza de la prevista para que no escapara.

-¿Qué te has hecho?

-¿No decías que no ibas a preguntar nada más? -apartó su mano bruscamente de las de él y se acercó al lavabo a limpiarse, tocándose con cuidado la parte lastimada. Mirando sus manos en comparación se notaba a primera vista la hinchazón de la derecha y maldijo de nuevo entre dientes el haber actuado tan impulsivamente. No servía de nada hacerse daño a sí mismo por algo que no tenía solución...

Roderich, con su mirada tranquila y afilada, siguió los gestos de Lovino mientras también se aseaba, adivinando que no sería simplemente otro de los muchos enfados que solía tener Lovino para que acabara haciendo eso. Y debía ser algo fuera de lo normal, porque hasta el momento no había tenido nunca noticias de que tuviera gusto por autolesionarse; sí por destrozar bienes de otras personas, pero nunca hasta hacerse daño.

Se reajustó las gafas sobre su nariz, buscando la manera de objetarle y hacerle entrar en razón al mismo tiempo, cosa que jamás era sencilla con el hermano mayor de los italianos, finalmente sacando un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y acercándose para vendar la mano de Lovino una vez la tuvo seca.

-No haré más preguntas, pero eres un idiota -replicó con voz tranquila, atando con cuidado-. Espero que no te fracturaras nada.

Lovino gruñó y se sonrojó, mirando a otro lado y, cuando su mano se halló libre nuevamente, se la tocó, notando que ya no dolía tanto al estar sujeta. De todas formas se negó a darle las gracias, creándose un silencio algo incómodo para Lovino por tener la conciencia intranquila, a pesar de que pensara que el austriaco no merecía nada de él aunque fuera de los pocos que se había comportado de manera decente desde hacía tiempo.

-Feliciano no deja de hablar de ti últimamente -terminó rompiendo el silencio, mirando con sus ojos violáceos el rostro tenso y esquivo de Lovino-. Está preocupado, cree que es a causa de su boda.

-No lo es... -murmuró rápidamente, mirando por la pequeña ventanita de los lavabos, deseando que los ojos del otro dejaran de examinarle de aquella manera tan escrutadora.

Al pasar los segundos y ver que Lovino no iba a añadir el por qué de su comportamiento, Roderich suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Los italianos sois difíciles de tratar -Lovino estuvo a punto de soltar algún comentario mordaz, pero fue tapado por la voz del otro-. Sea cual sea el problema, no se solucionará golpeando, desparramando basura por el suelo o llorando -señaló con un ligero golpe de cabeza las marcas alrededor de los ojos de Lovino, sonrojándole por haber bajado la guardia y dejar que le viera así-. Y si tienes a un hermano que se preocupa, es de tontos no contar con su ayuda.

Lovino se quedó en silencio, reflexionando aquello último, pensando en todas las veces que su hermano le había lloriqueado por querer ayudarle pero él haberse negado en que se metiera en sus asuntos. Feliciano podía ser algo idiota y mucho más bueno que él en la mayoría de cosas que hacía, pero por orgullo nunca se le pasaba por la cabeza pedirle ayuda. Tal vez en aquella ocasión, ser sincero y explicarle cómo se sentía y lo que le ocurría acabaría haciéndole bien, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, él era el que mejor le conocía y el que mejor le entendía de todos los que le rodeaban. Sólo le ganaba Antonio ahora, tal vez...

-Ya, vale, hablaré con él... -gruñó finalmente, acercándose a la puerta-. G-gracias, idiota... -se apresuró en salir para que no viera lo poco que le gustaba tener que agradecer nada, pero Roderich sonrió satisfecho.

Al menos dejaría de recibir las visitas de un angustiado Feliciano quejándose que su hermano no le contestaba el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Pensarlo, incluso decirlo, era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo. Lovino no fue capaz, en el resto del ensayo ni después de este, de acercarse a su hermano para hablar con él. Tampoco era el momento adecuado, tal vez debería esperar, pero cierto era también que tenía muy pocas ganas de exponer sus sentimientos. Le hacían sentir frágil, incluso desnudo en ocasiones, por eso prefería mantener esa faceta dura y contestar agresivamente a la gente para que no se metieran en su vida.<p>

Sin embargo, después de la comida en un restaurante italiano cualquiera, pero acogedor, humilde y familiar, fue el propio Feliciano el que acorraló a Lovino cuando este se marchó a tomar el aire un rato. No fumaba como el francés, así que estar demasiado rato sentado cerca de él le molestaba también en ese sentido.

-_Fratello_... -llamó cuidadosamente, colgándose un poco del brazo de su hermano y dándole un suave y cariñoso estrujón, como solía hacer siempre que Lovino se dejaba tocar.

Lovino, que se había encontrado contemplando el cielo gris pero con su cabeza ya de vuelta en su casa, se sobresaltó un poco con el contacto. Sin embargo no le gritó ni hizo ademán de hacer que le soltara, más bien le sonrió débilmente y le revolvió un poco el pelo, algo que no hacía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y que por culpa de Antonio le había vuelto a coger el gusto. Feliciano abrió los ojos sorprendido y se aferró un poco más a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Nervioso? -preguntó Lovino de la nada, haciendo levantar el rostro de su hermano nuevamente-. Lo harás bien, no te preocupes. Siempre has sido bueno haciendo lo que te has propuesto. De quien no me fío es de ese saco de músculos, pero... sabes tranquilizarle -se sonrojó un poco, incómodo por estar siendo tan amable.

-_Grazie, fratello_ -soltó su brazo para abrazarle debidamente. Lovino le correspondió con algo de timidez, un poco rígido, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda-. ¿Tú estás bien? Cada vez que te llamo sale ese maldito contestador tuyo... ¿Por qué te pones a cantar?

-Ah... -no pudo evitar soltar una risa con aquello. Harto de las llamadas de compromisos a los que ya sabía que debía acudir, se había grabado diciendo el típico _"Ahora no me puedo poner o no estoy, deja tu mensaje después de la señal, gilipollas", _para a continuación ponerse a cantar una vieja y casposa canción italiana de más de cinco minutos. Tenías que escucharle desafinar por la pasión que le ponía a la letra hasta que terminara y así poder dejar el mensaje. Desde entonces no había tenido que escuchar más quejas gradabas en aquel aparatito, se hartaban pronto de escucharle-. No me gustan los mensajes.

-Me doy cuenta -Feliciano hizo una mueca-. A mí me hacen feliz, sobre todo cuando son tuyos o de Lud, pero raramente me dejáis alguno...

Lovino suspiró audiblemente y le dio otro par de palmaditas a su hermano, dirigiéndole para que se sentaran en un par de sillas vacías de la terraza del restaurante.

-No tengo muchas ganas de hablar últimamente... -recordó lo que Roderich le había dicho y se sonrojó un poco. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de aquello, aunque eso hizo que se le acelerara el pulso-. Hay... -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole seguir.

_-¿Hay...?_ -a pesar de estar sentados ahora en sillas separadas, Feliciano igual se había vuelto a recostar un poco sobre su hermano, con la curiosidad impresa en su rostro.

Lovino gruñó y se obligó a continuar.

-Hay alguien... -_en mi casa. Me ha besado y creo que le amo, pero está muerto_. No, no podía decirle eso-. Creo que hay alguien que me gusta, pero... eh...

Feliciano saltó de la alegría y la sorpresa, sujetándole ambas manos con energía.

-¡¿Te gusta alguien? ¡¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Es guapa? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes, _frate_-? -le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera con la interminable sarta de preguntas, rojo hasta las orejas.

-C-creo que me gusta... Pero... _vive lejos_ -o más bien, estaba cerca y muerto, pero lo sentía al revés...

Feliciano se apartó un poco de él, quitando con cuidado la mano de su hermano de su boca para hablar.

-¿Fue por internet? Gilbert dice que también le gusta alguien con quien chatea a menudo... Pero es mejor tocarse y verse a los ojos, ¿no? -Feliciano sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lovino al notarle nervioso-. Pero entiendo, no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos.

-Ya... -suspiró pesadamente, molesto por la sensación opresora sobre su pecho. No le dejaba respirar bien.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No... -negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios-. No puedo... decírselo. No serviría de nada...

-¿Por qué no? -Lovino miró a los ojos a Feliciano al notar el tinte triste en el tono de su voz-. Al menos deberías intentarlo. Decírselo le hará feliz, aunque esté lejos. Además, puede que así sí que podáis veros...

Lovino sonrió débilmente. Decirle algo así no serviría para resucitarle...

-... _pero al menos le haría feliz..._ -murmuró. Como Antonio había hecho con él. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, aparte de ayudarle a recordar quién era.

Sí, no sonaba tan mal así.

-Gracias, Feli -apretó las manos de su hermano y se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente. Después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojó y apartó rápidamente-. N-no te acosumbres a que haga esto a menudo... -_es todo culpa de ese fantasma idiota, me ha acabado ablandando..._

-Ve~ -Feliciano irradiaba felicidad e igualmente se lanzó a abrazarle-. Pero me gusta que seas cariñoso, nunca lo eres~. Lo prefiero a que me golpees~.

Lovino se puso en pie, apartándolo de su lado mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Maldito sonrojo de marras, siempre ahí para demostrar que se sentía avergonzado...

-Ya te he dicho que no te acostumbres. Me gusta más pegarte -sonrió de lado alzando un puño y Feliciano se abstuvo de volver a lanzarse a sus brazos. Pero eso sólo duró hasta que Lovino volvió a bajar el brazo, colgándose de él rápidamente con una sonrisa-. Quiero postre... -gruñó, encaminándose de nuevo al interior del restaurante.

-Ve~, tienen una tarta de limón muy buena, la probé el otro día con Lud~.

-No me hables de ese gigante sin cerebro.

_-¡Fratello...!_ -se quejó con un mohín. Lovino rió y entraron.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, ahíto y relajado por una vez, Lovino llegó a su casa. Colgó la bufanda del perchero de la entrada y se comenzó a sacar el abrigo.<p>

-¡Antonio!

Hablaría con él. Se había decidido a ser sincero por una vez en su vida, tragarse el orgullo al igual que había hecho con aquella deliciosa tarta (Feliciano tenía razón, estuvo deliciosa y eso que él era exigente con sus comidas) y decírselo. De nada serviría seguir guardándoselo, sólo echar de menos sus risas y su cálida sonrisa...

Y mejor no pensar en que le rechazara...

-¿Antonio? -Lovino llegó al salón, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba todo extremadamente tranquilo, mucho más que de costumbre. Aquel vaso de agua que se había dejado en la mesita aquella mañana seguía allí, poniéndole en guardia. Antonio siempre ordenaba su casa cuando salía...- ¿Antonio...? ¿Dónde estás? Quiero hablar contigo...

Se detuvo en seco con el corazón en un puño cuando vio una nota sobre el sofá, rodeada de plumas blancas. Alargó la mano para cogerla, sintiendo incluso náuseas tras leer lo que había escrito.

_"Lovino, han venido a buscarme. Me hubiera gustado despedirme decentemente de ti, pero no hay tiempo para eso... Fíjate, más de cincuenta años sin hacer nada y ahora tienen prisa..._

_Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día, aunque cuanto más tarde, mejor. Aprovecha que estás vivo al máximo._

_Te quiero. Antonio._

_P.D.: Aún queda sopa de anoche en la nevera."_

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez... Y el no haber contestado mensajes ni nada. Fueron un asco de navidades X'D Y por si alguien está confuso, me cambié el nick, sí. Sigo siendo Yuria, por si hay dudas.<p>

No queda mucho para terminar, calculé que saldrían alrededor de diez capítulos. Ahora llegamos a una parte que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, así que supongo que actualizaré antes en esta ocasión. Por otra parte, siento mucho si Roderich, Feliciano e incluso Lovino no se parecen demasiado a cómo deberían ser. No ando muy fina y se me escapan sus personalidades, pero espero que no importe.

Y no, no me convence demasiado este capítulo, pero debía subirlo de una vez *sigh*.

Besos, gracias por leer y hasta pronto~.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

Al principio se había preguntado cómo había acabado tirado en el suelo del ático, pero a la quinta se resignó y tomó otro trago de vino de una de las botellas desperdigadas por la habitación. Las veces siguientes simplemente observó desde su lugar en el frío y polvoriento suelo aquel tragaluz que poco a poco volvía a ensuciarse. Al otro lado, el día era radiante, con alguna nube blanca y algodonosa extraviada aquí y allá y el Sol brillando con fuerza, deslumbrando sus ojos de pupilas aún dilatadas después de la borrachera de la noche anterior.

Su cuerpo entumecido dolía horrores, su cabeza daba vueltas y lo único que deseaba era que su casa dejara de moverse como si fuera un barco. Hubiera devuelto ahí mismo todo lo que le había enfermado pero sólo hubiera salido ácido de su dolorido estómago y limpiar eso podría ser aún peor, sobre todo si pensaba en lo abandonada que tenía la limpieza desde que _él _se fue. Sí, incluso trataba de no pensar su nombre, si lo hiciera dolería aún más.

Había tratado de tomárselo como algo natural, como algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, ya que Antonio estaba muerto desde hacía medio siglo al menos y en la época actual no pintaba nada. También trató de pensar que no era un adios permanente, ya que el día que muriera se volverían a ver, o eso suponía. Pero la mayoría de veces terminaba pensando que le habían vuelto a dejar solo, que después de 23 años de vida que llevaba, todas las personas que había conocido y habían sido mínimamente cercanas a él habían desaparecido. Sabía que su carácter era nefasto, que insultaba más que hablaba, que no paraba de decir que odiaba a todo el mundo, pero esa era su forma de decir _"Estoy aquí y necesito a alguien, ayúdame". _Nadie captó el mensaje, ni siquiera Antonio quiso insistir en hablar con él después de gritarle que se fuera. Sin embargo, no era su culpa por no entenderle; la culpa era de Lovino por no haber sido más sincero antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Así se encontraba ahora, más solo que nunca antes y sin apenas poderse mover por culpa de haberse vuelto a emborrachar la noche anterior. Era patético, completamente patético, y el sentimiento de soledad le estaba engullendo en un agujero negro del que ya no era capaz de ver la salida. Por supuesto que había intentado disimular el hecho de que no se encontraba bien y por suerte había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para no llorar, o también podría decirse un insensible. Nadie se había percatado del cambio de ánimos; del mal concepto que le tenían seguramente habrían pensado que quedarse en blanco de aquella manera sólo era señal que se parecía más a su hermano de lo que habían pensado.

El teléfono sonó a lo lejos, allá en el salón, mas sus neuronas siguieron divagando sin hacer caso. No fue hasta que oyó el pitido al final de su larga grabación que se percató de que fuera quien fuese, había aguantado su canción hasta el final. Debía de ser importante, pensó, aunque no fue capaz de concentrarse mucho en el mensaje que a duras penas podía escuchar.

-Vee... _fratello_, por favor, saca esa canción, es odiosa... Quiero decir, cantas bien -se oyeron risas disimuladas de fondo y un rápido cuchicheo-... pero quería avisarte que esta noche es la cena de despedida de solteros de Lud y mía. Sé que lo sabes, pero como has estado muy ausente, pensé que mejor te avisaba... -otra pausa en la que Felciano parecía quejarse a alguien, que reía bastante estruendosamente-. Ve... ¡Lovino, te espero! _Ciao ciao~._

Y colgó.

La cena de despedida de solteros. La maldita cena a la que debía asistir para no hacerle un feo a su hermano, porque el resto le daba exactamente igual. _Se la pelaba_, como decía él para sus adentros, porque esos imbéciles no hacían más que gritar, meter mano donde no debían y recordarle lo inútil y antisocial que era. Además que no eran sus amigos y no tenía por qué soportarles, como mil veces había argumentado sin éxito para disuadir a su hermano para que le dejara en paz y no le obligara a ir.

Una mano que pesaba toneladas aterrizó en su cara, tapándose los ojos y frotándoselos suavemente, masajeándose las sienes mientras intentaba a base de fuerza de voluntad que sus órganos internos dejaran de molestar y se recompusieran, porque tenía que levantarse y hacer algo, aunque fuera darse una ducha porque apestaba a cosas que ya ni era capaz de identificar y del simple olor le venían más náuseas. Pero oh, el suelo era tan cómodo a pesar de su dureza que le costó más de veinte minutos reunir la fuerza suficiente para al menos sentarse. Al conseguirlo se quedó como un muñeco inerte, la barbilla tocando su pecho mientras el Sol seguía acariciando su cabello despeinado.

-Qué ironía... -murmuró, con una sonrisa torcida y una queda y amarga risa-... Que hasta que no te fuiste no saliera el Sol...

Se terminó de poner en pie y salió, alcanzando a trompicones el lavabo.

* * *

><p>Hasta que no se halló delante de la puerta del citado local no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor ni dónde lo habían metido, simplemente se había dejado guiar por las indicaciones recibidas como un autómata, su mente sumida en su propia miseria. La mueca de asombro y repulsión no se hizo esperar y continuó allá incluso después de que Gilbert, que también acababa de llegar, le empujara a entrar, cosa que le hizo ganarse un mordisco en la oreja que casi se la arranca.<p>

Era cierto que su hermano se estaba casando con otro hombre y que un par de sus amigos tenían tendencias sospechosas (¿desde cuándo Francis y Arthur habían vuelto? Se peleaban, juntaban y separaban tanto que ya no sabía qué relación tenían. La última vez hubiera jurado que Arthur le odiaba), pero que el local al que iban a celebrar su último día de soltería fuera un club de _striptease _gay... ¿No podrían haber pensado que Lovino podría haberse sentido algo violento rodeado de hombres llevando tangas? Y eso otro que parecía un tanga que llegaba hasta los hombros... Le dolía de pensar en lo que sería ponerse uno de esos una talla más pequeña de la correspondiente.

Pero por supuesto, nadie pensaría en el gusto de una sola persona para su despedida de soltero, ni siquiera si se trataba del hermano de uno de los conyugues. Pensar eso, junto con todo lo que se había estado callando aquellos días no le sentó nada bien, así que trató de vigilar su retaguardia mientras avanzaba con cuidado hasta la mesa en la que su hermano se encontraba, acompañado todavía por el escandaloso Gilbert.

No le extrañó encontrarse a Elizaveta sentada en el borde del sofá circular, algo decaída hasta que reparó en que Roderich no le acompañaba; seguramente se habría quejado de lo vulgar que era aquello y habría vuelto a su casa con aquella pose de indignación aristocrática tan suya. Arthur tampoco estaba allí, pero su supuesto novio miraba con deleite cualquier trasero a la vista, brillando bajo los destellos multicolor de una bola de cristal colgando del techo. La patata gigante y Feliciano completaban la mesa, pero en lugar de sentarse sobre el sofá, Feliciano se había sentado encima de las piernas de su novio con cara de no entender dónde se había metido ni qué ocurría allí.

-Ve~, _fratello_, has venido~ -su hermano alzó los brazos desde su cómodo sillón, esperando que su hermano le abrazara, pero Lovino pasó de largo, estudiando dónde colocarse para que la velada fuera lo menos desagradable posible, aunque difícil lo veía.

-Mira quién llegó, pensaba que esto sería demasiado _fuerte _para ti~ -murmuró Francis, relamiéndose los labios en lo que Lovino supuso que era una manera seductora de hacerlo. Simplemente le dio asco-. ¿Por qué no haces como tu hermano? Siéntate con _frère_, vamos -se dio un par de palmaditas en las piernas indicando el lugar pero Lovino hizo todo lo posible para ignorarle, ya había visto el bulto en sus pantalones.

-Que haya venido aquí no significa que vaya a dejar que me violes, franchute en celo -masculló con los dientes apretados, finalmente eligiendo sentarse al lado de Elizaveta. Ya se había recuperado y los ojos le brillaban mientras observaba a dos hombres besándose un par de mesas más allá.

-Kesesese, te han rechazado de nuevo -rió Gilbert, sentándose entre su amigo y Lovino-. ¿Ya vas a volver a serle infiel al cejón, Fran? Picha inquieta~.

-Oh, cállate. A ver cuándo me presentas tu amigo imaginario -encendió un cigarrillo y decidió concentrarse nuevamente en los traseros de los camareros, volviendo su sonrisa retorcida en pocos segundos.

-No es imaginario, imbécil. Vive lejos -le reprochó, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Lovino suspiró, mirando a su alrededor de soslayo. Todo le daba tan mal rollo y repulsión, que añadido al malestar que traía consigo, acabó centrando su atención en sus manos y en la bebida que le habían servido, tratando de distraerse y no pensar. Tal vez si volvía a emborracharse olvidaría dónde se encontraba y dejaría de sentirse tan fuera de lugar, pero aún quedaba un rato y varios vasos más para que eso llegara a ocurrir. Mientras tanto, Feliciano seguía con esa cara de pánfilo sobre las piernas de Ludwig, dejándose tocar. Escuchó de refilón que le preguntaba por qué todos los chicos ahí iban con tan poca ropa y si él podía también desnudarse. Agradeció el tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no alzar la vista y ver la expresión que habría puesto el alemán.

Pasaron los minutos y su táctica de seguir concentrado en su vaso comenzó a funcionar, a la vez que el efecto del alcohol parecía comenzar a calar en él, hasta que recibió un empujón de Gilbert y se le derramó un poco del contenido sobre su pantalón. Había comenzado a pelearse con Elizaveta y lo peor es que no podía escaparse de ellos ni de sus tirones de pelo y de chaqueta de chándal por estar sentado ahí en medio, así que no le quedó otro remedio que replegarse contra el asiento, mirar y dejar la bebida apartada de su ropa mientras esos dos se gritaban.

Por suerte no duró mucho, haciendo por fin acto de presencia el _ocupado-en-sobar-a-su-novio_ Ludwig, separándoles y hablándoles en tono amenazador.

-Es nuestra fiesta de despedida, podríais hacer el favor de estaros quietecitos, ¿verdad _bruder_, Elizaveta? -se notó la poca paciencia que traía, seguramente muy cabreado por haberle cortado el rollo con su novio.

-Sí, sí... -gruñó el albino, su pollito revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza, buscando reacomodare sobre su cabello despeinado por Elizaveta.

-Disculpa, Ludwig. Sigue con lo que hacías con Feli, yo vigilaré que Gilbert no haga ninguna idiotez más.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, marimacho del porno gay.

-Cállate la boca o te la rompo de un puñetazo.

-¿Ves, West? ¡Es ella la que me acosa a mí!

-No me importa quién acosa a quién, pero comportaos o no me importará si os sacan a patadas de aquí.

-Sí, señor...

Lovino siguió de espectador, ya que con tanto alboroto no podía ni oírse pensar, manteniendo su boca ocupada con el vaso sobre sus labios y dándole pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando. Cada vez más su mente se iba convirtiendo un caos borroso de nuevo, y en un momento de lucidez adivinó que seguramente aquel sitio había sido idea de Ludwig, bastaba con mirarle la manera en que trataba de disimular lo mucho que le gustaba aquel lugar. Menudo pervertido de armario estaba hecho.

-Nunca te lo podré perdonar, Gilbert... -el murmullo de Eliza lleno de rencor hizo que fijara su vista en ella, pero al comprobar que la trayectoria de la suya era el pecho del chico que bailaba subiendo y bajando de la barra, Lovino no supo si lo decía en serio o si ya estaba delirando.

-Me da igual, lo disfruté y tú te lo perdiste -sonrió Gilbert de lado, abriendo sus brazos y colgándolos del respaldo del sofá-. No te creas que te voy a avisar cada vez que me vaya a follar a tu novio.

Lovino se tapó la oreja que daba a Gilbert, la otra no quería soltar su bebida.

-Cabrón... -se agarró del borde de su falda-. ¿Qué te costaba avisarme? Los mensajes de móvil te salen gratis... ¡Quería ver!

Ahora sí que soltó su bebida, pero por haberse atragantado. ¿Que quería _ver_...?

-Tienes suficiente material sobre nosotros dos como para montarnos una serie -alzó un par de dedos-. De dos temporadas -miró de reojo a Lovino, que estaba rojo de toser y de lo que estaba escuchando. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda que parecieron ayudar a pesar de la poca gracia que le hacía.

-¿Y? Nunca es demasiado, incluso podría editarse como una película para acompañar esas dos _supuestas temporadas_.

-Me da igual, ya te lo he dicho -Gilbert parecía molesto y le apartó la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es normal que quieras ver mi súper genial técnica y mi escultural cuerpo cuando le doy al maricón flojeras de tu novio -frunció el ceño y añadió en un susurro-. Pero si lo hago es porque me lo pides...

Elizaveta no pareció escuchar aquello último, todavía frustrada como para hacer caso a su inaudible confesión en aquel ruidoso y extravagante local, pero Lovino comprendió lo que quería decir. Podría haber sentido lástima por él, pero se tenía tanta lástima a sí mismo que le daba realmente igual que Gilbert, tal como había imaginado, a quien quisiera fuera a Eli. Pero la chica parecía incluso más ciega que Feliciano ante lo obvio y más pervertida que Francis cuando se trataba de sexo entre hombres.

-Gracias por la distracción -gruñó Lovino levantándose del sofá y marchándose a dar una vuelta ahora que tenía vía libre. Ya había tenido suficiente de aquellos dos y no podía importarle menos su triángulo amoroso extraño y retorcido.

Después de pedir otra copa de algo más fuerte en la barra y que un par de idiotas le tocaran el trasero, volvió a la mesa, observando de pie al lado de quién sentarse esta vez. A pesar de que fuera una despedida de solteros, cada uno iba bastante a su bola: su hermano y el patatero parecían pasarlo bien metiéndose mano y susurrándose cosas al oído, Francis había cambiado de mesa y le tiraba los tejos a un rubio de pelo en punta y mirada glacial, y Elizaveta y Gilbert parecían haber hecho una tregua, riendo y cuchicheando mientras miraban a la parejita que iba a casarse tocándose impúnemente en público.

Se sentía de nuevo fuera de lugar allí, y pensó que si se marchaba nadie le echaría en falta. A fin de cuentas se sentía incómodo, era una extraña despedida y había faltado bastante gente, porque sabía a todos los que había invitado su hermano y eran muchos más que los presentes.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar aquel lugar cuando notó de nuevo un par de zarpas masajeando su trasero, pero cuando iba a volverse para ver quién era vio de reojo el cabello rubio y notó la barba rascar su nuca.

-¿Te vas a ir? ¿No te lo pasas bien? -cómo odiaba aquel acento y ese tono de voz, como si quisiera arrullarle y llevárselo hasta el mismísimo infierno con él-. Deberías soltarte más, Lovino, siempre estás tan tenso~. Tu culito me lo dice... que quieres que te...

-Cállate la puta boca o te arranco ese cabello del que tanto alardeas y te lo meto por el culo -le pegó un codazo en el estómago que pareció dolerle bastante. Ver su rostro contraído por el dolor durante unos segundos le hizo sonreír.

-Oh, Lovino, siempre tan _cariñoso_... -se quejó Francis, frotándose la barriga-. Así normal que acumules tanta tensión sexual.

-Lo que dices no tiene una mierda de sentido. Déjame en paz, odio este lugar -pero a pesar que iba a marcharse, nuevamente Francis le detuvo agarrándole del brazo y tirando hacia él-. ¿Qué coño quieres? -gruñó impaciente.

Le pilló desprevenido su mano acariciando su cara con aquellos largos y suaves dedos.

-¿No estás más delgado? -posó su índice sobre la hendidura en su mejilla. Lovino le apartó de un manotazo, pero no pareció molestarle al otro-. Últimamente estás más raro que de costumbre y no has estado haciendo ningún diseño nuevo que valga la pena, todo parecen como... vómitos en el papel, para serte sincero.

-Serás gilipollas... ¿Has venido sólo para decirme eso? -lo que había tomado se le estaba revolviendo en el estómago y comenzaba a sentir náuseas nuevamente. No quería pensar en esas cosas.

-Claro. Me preocupo por ti, aunque no lo creas -le sonrió tranquilamente y Lovino dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

-Por supuesto que te preocupas. Esperas el momento en que aparezca tirado en una cuneta y tengas la vía libre, ¿verdad? Pues adelante, a mí todo esto ya no me importa una mierda.

Francis se quedó perplejo, parpadeando un par de veces. Parecía que de verdad le había pillado por sorpresa y Lovino tuvo que contener sus ganas de gritarle si no era lo suficientemente obvio que ya no podía más. Que ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para seguir peleando...

-Lovino, no diré que me harías un favor desapareciendo, pero pareces realmente mal. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Se echó a reír, casi histérico, por su hipócrita honestidad. Lo único que podía pensar es que estaría disfrutando de humillarle, igual que todo el mundo.

-Sí, déjame en paz -masculló con los dientes apretados-. Fóllate a Arthur hasta que no pueda volver a llamarme para recordarme que debo ir a trabajar -dio un par de pasos hacia atrás-. Quédate con todo lo que quieras y olvídame, total tú no me importas ni tú ni nadie, todos sois unos gilipollas y os odio. Iros a tomar por culo hasta que reventéis -y salió corriendo del local.

Francis estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de odio absoluto de Lovino, pero el tono lleno de rencor con que lo había dicho le había dejado bastante descolocado. Además, que renunciara abiertamente a todo, incluso a su rivalidad con él, era algo que no se había esperado, pero eso podía significar algo bueno, como que pronto tendría otra alma más para su colección. No podía evitar sonreír con ese pensamiento.

Sin embargo, aquel _feliz _pensamiento para aquel hijo de señora de la calle no duró demasiado cuando le apuntaron con una pistola en la cabeza.

-Dime de quién fue la idea de venir aquí y por qué Lily recibió una invitación también, malditos enfermos.

-Hola, Vash...

* * *

><p>No supo muy bien cómo llegó a su casa ni cómo no se había acabado estampando contra algún muro u otro coche después de conducir borracho y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero seguía entero, o al menos físicamente porque por dentro notaba que estaba por rozar la locura.<p>

Menuda mierda de fiesta, menuda mierda de conversación. Muchas gracias por recordarle que estarían mejor sin él, que no servía para nada, ni siquiera ya para diseñar. ¿Dónde estaba Antonio ahora que le necesitaba tanto? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué la casa era un maldito caos, con cojines por el suelo, cajas de pizza y montones de botellas amontonándose por los rincones? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no limpiaba? ¿Cuánto hacía que Antonio se había marchado...? Ya no se acordaba, pero parecía una eternidad...

Tiró su chaqueta sin importarle dónde caía y deambuló por el salón, dando vueltas en círculo consternado buscando dónde dejarse caer, pero todo estaba demasiado abarrotado y ya no encontraba sitio. Al final se marchó a la cocina donde al menos su rinconcito en la mesa y su silla de siempre estaban despejados y pudo sentarse, haciendo caso omiso a lo repleta que estuviera la mesa por el otro lado, con montañas de platos hasta arriba con comidas a medio terminar que se habían puesto malas por el tiempo. Apestaba, pero toda la casa y su vida lo hacían, así que aquel era el menor de sus males.

Suspiró, agarrándose el cabello con una mano sudorosa y fría, y se lo apartó de la cara con torpeza. Delante de él, como un asunto aún sin resolver, le esperaba un largo cuchillo de cocina de mango negro, reluciente e impoluto en contraste con todo lo que le rodeaba. Durante las últimas semanas había estado jugando con él cada vez que tratar con el mundo exterior se le hacía insoportable. Le gustaba sostenerlo mientras dejaba que los pensamientos negativos le absorbieran sin piedad, sabiendo que estaba a un corte de terminar con todo su sufrimiento. Puede que hubiera llegado el momento de acabar con todo aquello, ¿no?

Observó el borroso reflejo de su rostro en la hoja de acero, con la respiración pesada y los ojos cargados de lágrimas, pero con una pequeña y resignada sonrisa en sus labios. Sólo necesitaba un poco de valor y todo se acabaría, sólo apoyar el filo sobre su piel y apretar para terminar con su propia existencia y tal vez así volver a verle. Tal vez, aunque lo más probable es que si le tocaba vivir otra vida después de aquella, por cómo se había comportado no acabaría en el mismo lugar que él... No se lo merecía.

-Venga... -suspiró, o más bien suplicó, acercando el cuchillo a su muñeca desnuda. El pulso le comenzó a temblar violentamente y su corazón latía enloquecido del pánico-. Por favor... -notó el frío acero rozándole, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sólo le quedaba un poco más...- Vamos... Lovino, puto cobarde, ¡vamos!

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado al caer el cuchillo al suelo. Se miró la muñeca, todavía blanca y sana mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sobre su brazo.

No era capaz de matarse, aún sabiendo que le libraría de todos sus males, no podía hacerlo. Le tenía pánico, terror a la muerte, a pesar de que vivir de aquella manera también le produjera el mismo pavor: estar condenado a quedarse solo por culpa de su carácter y ver como nunca llegaría a hacer amigos que le entendieran era un infierno en vida y muchas veces pensaba que para vivir así, mejor estar muerto.

Pero en el último momento había recordado la nota que le dejó.

_"Aprovecha que estás vivo al máximo"._

No sabía, no tenía ni idea de cómo aprovechar el estar vivo. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era volver a verle, pedirle disculpas por haber sido un cabezota y decirle que le quería. Que ahora que no estaba él se sentía incluso más solo que antes, porque después de haberse acostumbrado a él, a su compañía tan agradable (aunque a veces también pesada), a sus atenciones, a sus muestras de cariño espontáneo... ya no deseaba vivir. Sólo quería irse donde él estuviera.

Los sollozos continuaron durante un largo tiempo, temblando y agarrándose la muñeca que se había querido lastimar. Era un cobarde por no atreverse, pero comprendió que por quedarse vivo también era un valiente, que estaba haciendo lo que Antonio le había pedido, lo _único _que le había pedido, y que debía encontrar otra solución. No podía tirar la toalla aunque su vida fuera totalmente miserable y sin sentido.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco y se hubo secado las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa, se puso en pie, dispuesto a irse a su habitación para dormir en la cama esta noche. No le importó dejar el cuchillo abandonado en el suelo, de hecho le daba miedo volver a cogerlo, así que rodeó la mesa para salir cuando vio un papel amarillo arrugado en la papelera de la cocina.

De lo abandonada que tenía la casa, ni siquiera se había preocupado en tirar nada a la basura, y probablemente por eso no había visto aún una de las notas de Antonio ahí tirada, recogiéndola rápidamente y desarrugándola para leer lo que ponía.

_"Te echo de menos..."_

Los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras dejaba que ese alarido de dolor que había estado conteniendo tanto tiempo le sacudiera desde lo más profundo de su ser. Qué estúpido había sido, qué mezquino, qué gran idiota. El último tiempo juntos le había echado de menos pero le había estado ignorando y contestando lo más seca y groseramente que había podido. Qué estúpido había sido.

Apretó la última nota de Antonio contra su pecho y susurró.

-Maldita sea, yo también...

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>Este capítulo me suena raro, sobre todo la parte de Francis y Lovino. Y la relación entre Gilbert, Eli y Rode, pero creo que eso es bastante canon...? Por no hablar que no he estado en una fiesta de despedida de solteros, menos aún gay, y que no tengo mucha idea de cómo sería. Si no hubiera sido por Vash, más adelante habría ido algún chico a hacerles un número para ellos solos, pero... así son los suizos (?).<p>

Disculpad que tardara tanto, mis ansias por hacerlo cada vez mejor hacen que esto no salga en años. Y que no he estado muy puesta en el fandom, vamos...

Gracias por las reviews =7=/ Hubo una chica a la que no le pude contestar que me preguntó sobre el Lovino de mi avatar. Es también de los chinos y me vino con el cuerpo de Lud, pero fui a la tienda a pelearles que me dieran su cuerpo original. Argumentar "No podréis vender a Ludwig tampoco si tiene el cuerpo cambiado" fue muy efectivo, porque querían que comprara al macho patatas también :T Y esa es toda la historia.

Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo ya, pero no prometo que salga pronto. Saludos y espero que os gustara~.

P.D.: Se me olvidaba... Si alguien tiene curiosidad en ver/escuchar el contestador de Lovino, aquí os dejo el link. Este para los que tengan cuenta en Nico Douga www. nicovideo. jp/ watch/ sm7481092, y aquí para los que no tengan (sólo es audio) nicosound. anyap. info/ sound/ sm7481092


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas, capítulo 09**

Si hubiera llovido, se hubiera conseguido relajar y dormir. El saber el desastre que era su casa, suciedad acumulándose en cada rincón, ropa desordenada, zapatos con barro, comida en mal estado en platos sucios y cajas de cartón... un cuchillo en el suelo de la cocina... le impedían dejar su mente en blanco y caer en un reparador sueño, que falta le hacía. Se podría haber quedado levantado, ya que estaba, ordenar aquel estropicio y marcharse a la boda de su hermano sin dormir, no obstante, su aspecto era tan nefasto con sus ojos hinchados de llorar, las oscuras ojeras debajo de estos, las comisuras de sus labios tirando hacia abajo como si un peso colgara de ellas, como un alma en pena... No, debía intentar dormir, aunque fuera sólo dos horas. ¿Y no eran cortas las siestas porque recuperaban más que dormir demasiado?

La cama estaba demasiado dura para sus cansados huesos, la manta le daba calor pero si se la quitaba tenía frío, y su estómago revuelto, hinchado de tanto alcohol que había ingerido en las pasadas horas, no le dejaba colocarse en ninguna postura posible. Golpeó la almohada, como si esta tuviera la culpa y se dejó caer panza arriba con los brazos abiertos, contemplando el blanco y aburrido techo. En esa misma cama fue donde todo comenzó y al instante siguiente se fastidió, donde se dio cuenta que Antonio se había vuelto demasiado importante para él, que quería sentirle más, que le quería... y pensó que tal vez dormiría mejor en el sofá, o incluso en la bañera, que así conseguiría olvidar el tacto fantasmal del beso de Antonio y de sus manos sobre su estómago, tanteándole. Pero en realidad no quería olvidarlo, quería seguir recordándolo, aunque las caricias con sus propias manos no se acercaban ni por asomo a lo que había sido que Antonio le tocara (¿y en serio lo había hecho sin sentir repulsión? Él mismo sentía un poco al notar la pequeña curva de su barriga, que se acentuaba al llegar al elástico de los pantalones de pijama). La apaleada almohada pasó a cubrir su rostro, para ahogar un gemido de angustia y tapar sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Quería verle, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Quería agradecerle lo que hizo por él, quería disculparse por no haber apreciado sus esfuerzos, quería decirle que quería quedarse con él, fuera donde fuera que estuviese, porque seguro que estar con él sería mejor que seguir solo y despreciado en aquel mundo donde a nadie le importaba. Y quería preguntarle qué significaba ese _"te quiero"_ en su nota. ¿Como amigos? ¿Como... algo más?

Pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Ese maldito fantasma le había pedido que viviera, que continuara sufriendo esa agonía de vida (bueno, no se lo había pedido con esas palabras exactas, pero era como Lovino lo sentía). Un castigo, nada más ni nada menos. Tal vez el karma se seguía cebando con él: por todos tus años de desgraciado te daré unos meses con un simpático fantasma del que te encariñarás, para luego quitártelo de nuevo y hacer que veas que sigues siendo un cascarrabias antisocial y bastante inútil que seguirá solo por siempre jamás porque no es capaz de demostrar agradecimiento ni siquiera al pobre y desgraciadito espíritu sin recuerdos.

Si sus pensamientos seguían por ese camino, no sólo no se dormiría jamás, sino que prendería fuego a la cama y a la almohada por hacerle pensar cosas tan deprimentes (por supuesto, ¡era su culpa, no de su cabeza!). Se sentó en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con las sienes palpitantes, molestándole de cansancio y de la bebida, que parecía haber hinchado su cerebro y ahora no cupiera en su cráneo. Aparte de los pensamientos repetitivos acerca de su miserable vida y de su miserable comportamiento hacia Antonio, le costaba pensar, como encerrado en un bucle de malestar que no le dejaría marchar hasta que no hiciera algo, y realmente no sabía qué hacer, salvo intentar dormir. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no tenía él unas pastillas para eso?

Meses atrás, antes de conocer a Antonio, Lovino había sido tratado por un psicólogo a petición de Feliciano (que en realidad había sido cosa de Ludwig, que no veía normal que una persona cuerda le lanzara un plato de espaguetis con salsa de tomate -mucha salsa de tomate- a la cara del novio de su hermano sólo por decir lo afortunado que era en tener un futuro esposo que cocinara tan bien. Seguramente no le sentó bien enterarse en ese momento que Ludwig y Feli iban a casarse, pero al alemán no le pareció motivo suficiente como para hacer eso). El doctor, de voz calmada y soporífera, poco había conseguido sonsacar de Lovino, tozudo en que _aquello eran sus asuntos y nadie tenía por qué meterse con ellos_, pero sí consiguió saber de sus leves trastornos alimenticios y su insomnio, así que le terminó recetando unos tranquilizantes para aquellos momentos de rabia y odio hacia el mundo y para poder dormir por la noche, antes de mandarlo a tomar por viento y no querer atenderle más. Que el que no dejara de insultarle a cada pregunta que le hacía había conseguido tocarle las narices.

Y ahí estaban, en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche, escondidas en un rincón debajo de algunos calzoncillos un poco horteras pero que él consideraba sexis para salir a ligar. Miró el frasquito durante unos segundos, considerando si valía la pena buscar ayuda en un fármaco para poder descansar, ya que desde que se las dieron se había negado a probarlas. Bueno, tal vez aquel era un buen momento para confiar en la humanidad, o al menos en aquellos científicos, médicos, psicólogos y demás _frikis _que habían considerado aquella mezcla de ingredientes de nombres impronunciables apta para el consumo humano y que realmente ayudaban en lo que decía en la etiqueta.

_"Tomar dos unidades antes de dormir para un sueño reconfortante"_ ponía en la parte trasera. Abrió la tapita y dejó caer las pastillas en su mano, separando dos y tragándolas sin necesidad de agua al no ser demasiado grandes. Se quedó sentado, esperando unos minutos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mas no notaba ningún cambio. ¿Tal vez estaban pasadas de fecha? Por si acaso le echó un vistazo de nuevo, dando varias vueltas el botecito al no encontrar la diminuta y pequeña impresión, pero al dar con ella vio que no, que aún durarían un par de años. Impaciente y sin razonar demasiado, pensó esta vez que era probable que la cantidad no fuera suficiente, que debía ser para niños o que, al encontrarse en su estado, debía tomar más, porque habían pasado diez minutos y seguía igual de despierto y ansioso, puede que un poco más embotado pero no le dio importancia, ya que seguía despierto a fin de cuentas.

Unos minutos después, y olvidado el propósito de dormir sólo lo justo para despertarse fresco y a tiempo para la boda de su hermano, apenas quedaban cuatro pastillas esparcidas sobre la cama en la que Lovino _dormía como un muerto._

* * *

><p>Los sollozos de su hermano eran insoportables, por no decir insufribles, escandalosos, patéticos... lastimeros, desgarradores.<p>

Tal como habían acordado, Feliciano pasó a buscar a su hermano antes de marcharse a la boda. Lovino le ayudaría a dar los últimos retoques a su traje y se marcharían en el coche del novio hacia el ayuntamiento. Feliciano hubiese preferido una boda por la iglesia, a fin de cuentas era católico practicante a pesar de ser homosexual, pero le fue imposible por estarse casando con otro hombre, a pesar de lo mucho que le lloró al párroco. Sin embargo, iba a casarse de blanco, y Ludwig también, así que salvo el detalle que no iban a esposarlos delante de la mirada de un Cristo crucificado, el resto sería igual, o bastante parecido al menos, con sus flores decorando la sencilla salita y el arroz al salir del edificio.

Pero ahora Feliciano no tenía motivos para casarse, no cuando su hermano yacía en su cama frío y pálido, indiferente a cualquier grito o sacudida que le diera, ni siquiera cuando desesperado fue a por un jarro de agua y se lo tiró a la cara. Lovino había muerto, y Feliciano reconoció el frasquito de pastillas, aquel que trajo la última tarde que fue al psicólogo y que Lovino había gritado que no pensaba tomar. Lo que Feliciano no supo fue que Lovino no escuchó nada cuando el doctor se las dio, recalcando que no debía tomar más que la cantidad recomendada y jamás mezclarlas con alcohol. Ni tampoco supo que ahora Lovino le estaba observando, sentado en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y expresión aburrida, justo detrás de él.

Lovino no sabía por qué había muerto tan estúpidamente. ¿Tan débil era que había tenido que morir sólo por unas miserables pastillas para dormir? Él no recordaba las palabras del doctor, ni tampoco reconocía que aquellas pequeñas pastillas, de aspecto tan inofensivo, pudieran ser tan potentes. Sólo había tomado lo que había considerado y le había salido mal, como siempre todo. Pero lo peor era que esta pifiada era la última que haría, que ya no había manera de remendarlo, que todo había acabado y aquello era el fin.

El fin...

¡No podía ser que se acabara de repente, por una tontería así! No podía ser, se repetía, seguro que era algo temporal, terminaría volviendo a su cuerpo, sólo debía estar desmayado de la sobredosis y estaba teniendo un sueño extraño. Feliciano debía de estar tan asustado que se imaginaba que sus manos estaban heladas y que ya no respiraba, pero seguro, segurísimo que en el fondo aún seguía con vida. Vamos, tenía que ser así... ¿no?

Lovino se marchó cuando vio a su hermano volver a caer en otro ataque de histeria que incluso le provocó el vómito.

* * *

><p>El patio era el lugar más alejado de la casa al que podía acceder sin salir repelido de nuevo a su interior. El cielo se había quedado petrificado con los primeros tonos del alba, mezclados el rosa, naranja, morado y un pálido azul que seguía oscuro hacia el oeste. Sentado en el escalón del patio, aunque flotando unos centímetros sobre él, Lovino escuchaba el trajín de los médicos y los gritos de Ludwig y Gilbert tratando de calmar a un Feliciano presa del pánico y de un ataque de ansiedad. Ensimismado como estaba, no se dio cuenta cuando el ruido cesó, la ambulancia se marchó y Lovino quedó solo por fin. Solo en su casa, sin poder ser visto por nadie, sin poder hablar más con nadie, sin poder salir, igual que a Antonio le había ocurrido.<p>

Fuera del pequeño rectángulo que era su jardín, tras la valla forrada de altos setos que tapaban el exterior pero que dejaban entreverlo por sus resquicios de ramas secas, el tiempo era diferente, el ruido era diferente. No llegaba a saber si ya era de día, si llovía o si sólo estaba nublado; veía la acera gris y de vez en cuando la silueta de alguien que pasaba. _Vivos_, supuso Lovino, sin dejar de observar a través de ese pequeño agujero al mundo.

Se había llevado un susto _de muerte_ cuando al "levantarse" y haber intentado tomar su taza favorita del fondo del fregadero para enjuagarla y tomar un café que le recompusiera un poco, ya que se sentía extrañamente más ligero e ido de lo normal, su mano la atravesó, atravesó el fondo de metal donde los platos sucios se apilaban, el mueble y finalmente se encontró tirado en el suelo, con su cabeza entre el resquicio grasiento de debajo del fregadero y el armarito donde guardaba los productos de limpieza. Si le hubieran podido escuchar gritar, seguramente se hubieran asustado más que cuando se dio cuenta de que un fantasma era el responsable de las notitas amables y de que su casa estuviera tan ordenada y limpia.

_¿Y ahora? _se preguntaba, su mejilla apoyada en su mano con una mueca en sus labios de profundo aburrimiento. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar con él? Se habían llevado su cuerpo en una ambulancia, y Lovino quería creer que seguía vivo, pero en el fondo no lo tenía muy claro que pudieran hacer algo por él. Además que siempre podían habérselo llevado en la ambulancia pero hacia la morgue, no al hospital... Viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, tener esperanzas de sobrevivir podía ser alentador, pero también bastante inútil si en aquellos momentos se encontraba atrapado como un espectro dentro de su propia casa.

Vale, pongamos que está muerto, entonces, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Esperar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que viniera alguien dispuesto a verle, como había pasado con Antonio? ¿Y si no aparecía? ¿Se quedaría ahí esperando por el resto de la eternidad sin poderse marchar?

Lovino no sabía demasiado sobre aquellos temas, nunca habían sido de su interés, pero sí había visto algunas películas. Haciendo memoria recordó algunas, como _Ghost_, aquella que habían repetido hasta la saciedad por la televisión sobre el marido que se muere pero vuelve para cuidar de su mujer y protegerla. No recordaba cómo terminaba, pero sí recordaba cómo los espíritus se llevaban al malo de turno al infierno, o algo por el estilo. Sí, algo así, ¿pero qué pasó con el chico? Si no recordaba mal, no fue como en la película de _BeatleJuice_, que los espíritus se quedaban en la casa y ayudaban a la niña rarita con las mates, ¿no? ¿O sí? ¿Al final tendría que ayudar a alguien? Y aún así no había garantías de que después de eso se pudiera marchar, tenía un ejemplo más que claro con Antonio. Le parecía una broma de bastante mal gusto; nadie le había ayudado en su vida salvo Antonio, ¿por qué debería ayudar a nadie? ¿Era aquello una cadena? Porque a él, ese tipo de cadenas que consisten en _reenviar el mensaje o tu madre morirá_ le parecían absurdas, aunque sabía que ese no era el caso, pero se parecía. No, no, si tenía que ayudar a alguien, sería a Antonio, a nadie más.

Y hablando de él, la tomatera que plantó y que entre los dos cuidaron (o que más bien, Antonio cuidó), trasladada al jardín poco antes que Antonio se fuera, seguía en pie, aunque con un aspecto marchito y desmejorado, sus hojas marrones y secas y unos pocos tomates arrugados colgando de sus debilitadas ramas. Era una lástima que después que Antonio se fuera, Lovino hubiera abandonado por completo la pobre planta a su suerte, y ahí se encontrara, casi tan muerta como él. Si no hubiera sido porque ahora atravesaba cualquier objeto físico, se hubiera dado golpes en la cabeza hasta que su frente sangrara, por idiota, descuidado e inepto. Era su único vínculo con Antonio, la única prueba viviente de que había estado por allí, aparte de las notas y los bolis gastados. Había dejado morir la tomatera en su depresión y negación a continuar viviendo, y ahora se arrepentía de ello... y de que al final, tampoco hubiera podido cumplir esa sola promesa a Antonio.

Sin embargo, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, estar muerto en realidad era lo de menos para Lovino ahora. Si lo pensaba fríamente, era mejor que estuviera muerto: no más burlas, no más quejas, no más tenerse que romper el culo con sus diseños que al final no eran reconocidos. Lo que sí reconocía era que ahora estaba todavía más solo que cuando estaba vivo, y que si su corazón hubiera seguido latiendo, se hubiera detenido de todos modos con los sollozos desgarradores de su hermano pequeño al encontrarse a Lovino sin vida. Bueno... al menos su curiosidad había sido saciada; siempre se había preguntado si alguien le lloraría si muriera...

Mas todo aquello ahora quedaba atrás y se presentaba ante él la incertidumbre de aquella no-vida. Lo único claro en su cabeza era que, ya que ahora estaba en el mismo plano que Antonio, no desaprovechar la oportunidad e ir a por él cuanto antes a buscarle, a hacer todo aquello que quería hacer... ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Tuvo la impresión de que por muchas prisas que tuviera, era bastante probable que pasarían años hasta poder que averiguara cómo salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>-Así que al final se mató, ¿eh? -la voz en el teléfono rió corta y tétricamente-. Bien, bien. Sabía que lo haría pronto, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera ya.<p>

-Me das asco, ¿sabes? -gruñó Arthur, sintiendo tal repulsión por el tono empalagoso del hombre al otro lado de la línea que no sólo quiso colgar, sino también estampar el móvil en el suelo y hacerlo pedazos, para asegurarse de no oírle más. Aún así, sabía que volvería a escuchar su venenosa voz, confundiendo sus sentidos mientras le arrastraba a las profundidades del abismo.

Se oyó un soplido contra en micrófono, adivinando que debía estar fumando, deleitándose con su éxito.

-Oye, no te pongas así, _mon amour_, ya sabes que esto es sólo mi trabajo.

-Y el mío. Pero yo no voy provocando nada.

-Qué hipócrita eres, Arthur. Como si no supieras por qué ha muerto -el inglés se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Pero es mi trabajo... -murmuró, repitiendo el argumento que ambos utilizaron, alzando los ojos para echar un vistazo a la calle desde su coche aparcado frente a la casa de Lovino.

-Entonces estamos en paz -hizo una pausa, volviendo a soplar sobre el micrófono, haciendo que Arthur apartara el aparato de su oído con cara de repulsión-. Veamos quién lo consigue antes, _mon cher_.

-Cómo me arrepiento de haber caído ante tus trampas... -se quejó con los dientes apretados-. _You, bloody devil_...

-_Oui_, Arthur... _Bloody_, nunca mejor dicho -casi pudo ver la sonrisa siniestra en sus labios mientras se los relamía con descaro-. Nos vemos, cariño~.

Arthur colgó antes de que se despidiera con su habitual beso empalagoso. Tiró el móvil al asiento del copiloto, echándose hacia atrás y apartando el pelo de su frente, dejando sus manos ahí mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Nunca se podría deshacer de él, de su presencia, de su control sobre su vida y su trabajo... Se había encaprichado con él, y así seguiría, años y años, hasta que todo acabara, y aún así no tenía claro si conseguiría separarse de él. Llevándose una mano al pecho recordó que Francis ya tenía una parte de Arthur en su posesión.

* * *

><p>Aburrido. Muy aburrido. Aburridísimo. ¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de aburrirse? Y eso que sólo eran las primeras horas del primer día después de morir. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera era capaz de coger una escoba y ponerse a limpiar, sus manos seguían atravesando todo lo que quisiera tocar, salvo la puerta de la entrada o más allá del seto que rodeaba su jardín. No podía hacer nada, ni siquiera regar la tomatera, a ver si se recuperaba...<p>

Se quedó tumbado en medio del jardín, contemplando el cielo inmóvil sobre su cabeza. No entendía por qué no cambiaba, hasta que al final se imaginó que debió ser el momento en que se murió. Cuando te mueres el cielo se queda igual para siempre, qué divertido... ¿Cómo debía haber sido el cielo con el que Antonio murió...?

-Eh. Eh, señor.

Lovino podría haber caído del susto, pero como flotaba sólo se dio la vuelta, sorprendido que alguien le llamara. A través de huequecito en el seto por el que antes había estado espiando la calle vio la carita de una niña pequeña, de unos siete años, contemplándole con unos ojos increíblemente azules llenos de inocencia y curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Lovino, acercándose a ella-. ¿Cómo puedes verme?

La niña se separó un poco de la verja pero no soltó sus manitas de los retorcidos hierros negros que la conformaban. Sonrió, su cabellera rubia y su vestido blanco y sencillo ondeando con la brisa, mostrándose juguetona con su risa infantil.

-¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

Lovino se sintió sobrecogido con lo resplandeciente que era aquella niña, dudando que estuviera viva. Claro, si podía verle, sin duda estaba también...

-No puedo salir -contestó, antes de terminar de formar las palabras en su mente. No, no quería creer que una niña tan pequeña pudiera haber muerto. Sin embargo, sabía que era cierto y que eso pasaba más veces de las que deberían, por doloroso que fuera-. ¿Y tú...? -la voz le tembló un poco, pero al seguir sonó más tranquilo-. ¿Qué haces afuera?

-He perdido a mi mamá -respondió, de repente su rostro transfigurándose en uno de increíble pena, provocando que Lovino retrocediera un par de pasos. La niña se encaramó en la valla, estirando su delicada manita dentro del jardín, a través del agujero-. Ayúdame a encontrarla, por favor -le suplicó gimoteando.

Como antes, se sintió sobrecogido por la fuerza de la presencia de la niña, de su sonrisa y ahora su rostro marchito de tristeza. ¿Era algo normal en los espíritus, demostrar los sentimientos tan abiertamente en su cuerpo y gestos que hasta resultaba grotesco? Sin duda algo así sentía él también, como si el cuerpo hubiera estado actuando de barrera a los sentimientos en estado puro. El terror y fascinación que le producían aquella inocente niña eran las sensaciones más fuertes que había sentido jamás, y por desgracia no había nada que las frenara.

-No... puedo... -consiguió decirle al fin, temblando, tapándose los ojos con sus manos pero igual viendo a la cría a través de sus traslúcidos dedos-. No puedo salir... -dio otro paso atrás, le daba mal rollo, le repelía, no quería acercarse a ella.

-Yo te puedo ayudar a salir -dijo la niña, ahora sus dos manos estirándose hacia dentro del jardín, preguntándose Lovino entonces cómo estaba encaramada para no caerse, ignorando el hecho que era un espectro y flotaba-. Dame la mano, podrás salir.

El miedo amainó un poco, aunque no la sensación de peligro. ¿Podría salir? ¿Podría marcharse de allí y luego irse con... Antonio? ¿Podría...? No perdía nada intentándolo...

Su mano se estiró también en su dirección, casi inconscientemente. Si podía salir, si se podía marchar y reunirse con Antonio... por mucho miedo que le diera aquella niña tan perfecta que hasta daba escalofríos, con sus finos rizos enmarcando su rostro regordete y pálido como la leche... debía intentarlo. Debía aferrarse a aquella posibilidad, debía arriesgarse.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar su mano, una gota la atravesó, haciendo que la niña retrocediera y mirara con perplejidad al cielo. Lovino se detuvo y también alzó sus ojos al cielo, viendo que de repente se había vuelto de un gris oscuro, amenazante, y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer dentro del jardín. Sólo ahí dentro.

La niña, en silencio y con el rostro inexpresivo se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, y sin decir nada, se desvaneció al pasar un coche por la calle.

Lovino, de nuevo solo y bajo un silencio sólo roto por la lluvia, bajó la mano, sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

_¿Cómo debía haber sido el cielo con el que Antonio murió...?_

-Lluvioso... y gris... - el agua siguió atravesándole, sintiéndolo como lágrimas frías. O al menos, _imaginándolo_.

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>Ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas este capítulo. Ok, tal vez no tanto, pero lo he reescrito completo y le he dado diferentes planteamientos más veces de las que quiero recordar, hasta que por fin se volvió algo más coherente. En serio, una pesadilla.<p>

Siento la espera, esto que he hecho no tiene nombre, pero he estado realmente ocupada y encima no sé cómo he terminado rodeada de gente a la que le importa tres pimientos el Spamano o simplemente lo odian o prefieren el Frain. Eso, y sin querer ofender a nadie por sus gustos, me pone de muy mal humor.

Y también tengo otra excusa: tengo una novia maravillosa a la que le he dedicado el tiempo que hubiera ido al fic. Os recomiendo leer sus historias, en FF es **SoniaLoram**. Tiene sólo dos por ahora pero tiene un nivel de escritura y una complejidad de trama alucinante, no os va a decepcionar. Además, en _El día que dejé de ser Romano_, el susodicho esté rellenito y asdasd, es genial :D. Es curioso además que ella comenzara a escribir sobre él antes de que nos conociéramos.

Bueno, paro ya que no terminaría nunca de hablaros de ella X'D. Espero que os gustara, muchas gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia, y espero poder escribir pronto la continuación. Ahora que ya está encaminada la historia y va hacia el desenlace creo que no costará tanto. Y por último, espero no haber ofendido a nadie con algunos comentarios dentro de la historia, como lo de llamar frikis a los científicos. Como habréis notado aunque el fic esté narrado en tercera persona siempre está enfocado hacia lo que piensan los personajes, metidos en su mente, y en concreto aquí, metido en la cabeza de Lovino. Por lo tanto no significa que yo piense eso, todos mis respetos hacia ellos.

Saludos~.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas, capítulo 10**

La lluvia caía como finas voces, silenciosas y gentiles, atravesando su alma. Ciertamente, no sentía ni frío ni calor, no podía tener escalofríos, pero algo así como un escalofrío del alma le recorría una y otra vez, con las finas agujas plateadas cayendo en él, susurrando en su oído lo que le parecían palabras de profundo cariño.

Se le reveló como una verdad y Lovino no tuvo más dudas: la lluvia era Antonio, era lo que le había representado todo aquel tiempo y ni se había percatado de ello. Su sonrisa era como un rayo de sol que le atravesaba la piel y le calentaba el alma, pero su cariño le envolvía y le protegía como el agua que caía, con su manto de tenue luz que le había dejado ver por primera vez un Antonio más real, uno que le había hecho imaginar algo más, querer algo más que sólo el alma. Deseaba su corazón, uno real, uno que pudiera sentir palpitar... Que estuviera vivo.

El cielo, resplandeciendo de nubes blancas, brillaba tanto como había brillado aquella niña, pero no con ese tinte perturbador, sino con uno cálido, bienvenido, como si el sol quisiera con su luz atravesarle y fundirse con él y hacerle llegar el mensaje a Lovino.

_"Eres un tonto, pero yo también quería volver a verte. Ven."_

Lovino sintió un pinchazo donde su pecho había estado, sintiendo la opresión de la desesperación.

—Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo, Antonio...

Una brisa le levantó, abrazándole y elevándole hacia ese cielo tan luminoso. Sus miedos, de separarse definitivamente de la vida, de los vivos, de la tierra, de su hermano, de todo cuanto conoció, fueron desprendiéndose de él cómo cadenas que le habían atado. Se iba a otro lugar, otro en el que los sentimientos no eran carnales, sino el agua en el que se bañaban las almas, su medio natural, su lenguaje y su danza particular. Las voces en la lluvia le invitaban con sus repiqueteos a que se dejara llevar, a que continuara adelante, y cuando por fin Lovino se relajó y lo aceptó, el resplandor se lo tragó, haciendo desaparecer la suave tormenta de su jardín, seco como si nada hubiera pasado, salvo por el punto de color en medio de la hierba, ese rojo intenso donde la tomatera había estado y ahora se había desvanecido. Un único tomate, rojo, enorme y hermoso, mojado por unas pocas gotas de la lluvia, reposaba en medio de la tierra como un corazón palpitante.

* * *

><p>Unas horas antes, en la ahora vacía casa, la conmoción había sido grande. Feliciano descompuesto el día de su boda, llorando entre los brazos de su futuro esposo como si le hubieran arrancado parte del alma, gritando, tirándose de los pelos, repitiendo que era culpa suya, que no debería haberse intentado casar, que había abandonado a su hermano. Ludwig se mordió los labios, reprimiendo lo que hubiese querido decir en realidad, para sustituirlo por palabras de aliento, abrazos y besos cariñosos en las húmedas mejillas de su chico.<p>

Gilbert se quedó dentro de la habitación de Lovino mientras aquellos dos tomaban el aire esperando a la ambulancia. Le conmovía el estado en que se había encontrado la casa, la habitación, y sobre todo, el del propio Lovino. Pálido, sin vida, frío y tirado en la cama rodeado de pastillas y botellas de alcohol. Suicidio, eso había sido, no creía que Lovino fuera tan imbécil como para no saber aquello, sabía que era más inteligente que su hermano, ¡por favor! O... tal vez no había sido así. Tal vez sí había sido un descuido...

Suspiró y abrió la ventana, sentándose en el alféizar, mirando al italiano _dormido_, tapándose la boca con la mano consternado, preguntándose por qué. Lovino no había sido nunca la alegría de la huerta, siempre había sido respondón, gruñón, arisco, y la última vez que le vio, la misma noche anterior... recordó que le gritó a Francis. Estaba cabreado, mucho, y también... ¿triste? No sabría decirlo, no le había podido ver ni oír bien desde su asiento al lado de Elizaveta, pero Francis se había quejado después de su genio y falta de simpatía. Había ignorado aquello y había vuelto con Eli, peleando a medias con ella, disfrutando los pinchacitos que aquello le provocaba en el pecho.

Sin embargo no hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para ver que había estado triste, mucho, y había sufrido. ¿Todo por la boda de su hermano? ¿Porque se quedaría solo...? No le cuadraba, y tampoco le había conocido tanto en vida como para saber cuál sería el motivo real; al final aquel secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba y dejaría a todos con la incógnita.

Se acercó a la cama, esquivando la basura en el suelo y el vómito de Feliciano, inclinándose sobre Lovino, observándole detenidamente por primera vez. Vaya, si no fruncía el entrecejo podía pasar incluso por alguien atractivo, sólo necesitaba regular sus comidas y sus siestas y que le diera un poco más el sol... Sí, poca cosa, ¡y podría ser tan agradable a la vista como él mismo!

Se llevó una mano a la frente, dándose un pequeño golpecito. ¿En qué estaba pensando en momentos así...? Negó con la cabeza por su propio egocentrismo, y cerró con cuidado la boca de Lovino, que había quedado abierta. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, escuchando el jaleo y ajetreo de los médicos llegando por fin.

* * *

><p>Aquella sensación de ascensión era agradable. Era como escuchar una canción que te gusta, comer algo que te encanta, o cuando alguien te demuestra cariño auténtico. La luz lechosa y cálida le envolvía y le hacía cosquillear de placer, dejándose mecer, disfrutando con aquel extraño sentido amplificado que era el alma entera en sí. Una suave voz le arrullaba, y sabía de quién era; el sólo hecho de pensar lo que le esperaba le dejó en éxtasis, deseoso de poder verle de nuevo.<p>

Mas al llegar adonde fuera que llegó, la cosa cambió completamente. Ya no había esa luz, salvo al final de un interminable pasillo. Tampoco se sentía tan ligero e incorpóreo, y se sorprendió al tocar su pecho y notar una especie de palpitar, como si volviera a estar vivo. No comprendía, pero eso le daba igual, porque el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que podría abrazar a Antonio por fin, en cuanto le encontrara.

¿Y dónde se había metido...? Anduvo cauteloso por el pasillo, no muy amplio, tampoco muy estrecho, pero con un techo del que no podía ver su final. A ambos lados había una fila de puertas, tan interminable como el pasillo en sí, y en cada una un ojo de buey permitía ver lo que había dentro. Lovino se percató de que no había ni pomo ni cerradura, y al asomarse por la primera ventanita contempló un paisaje montañoso, un prado verde que se extendía hasta más allá de lo que la vista podía alcanzar. En el centro, un hombre perdido en el tiempo y en su mirada, simplemente disfrutaba con cara de gran satisfacción, y ni se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba y le hacía señas desde la pequeña ventanita a su propio universo.

Desistió y se dio la vuelta, confuso. No comprendía que quería decir aquello, y al asomarse por la siguiente ventana se encontró a una mujer joven en una habitación, bailando. Se lo pasaba tan bien con su música insonorizada que tampoco supo de la presencia de Lovino, y así fue sucesivamente, puerta tras puerta a las que se asomó. Hombres y mujeres en habitaciones y paisajes de lo más diversos. Incluso encontró a uno en un quirófano, operando a alguien o algo, no podría decir qué sería ya que estaba cubierto por una sábana.

Todo era extraño, y Lovino deambuló, asomándose a alguna ventana, yendo hacia atrás, hacia adelante, ¿pero dónde estaba atrás y adelante en aquel pasillo? Ambas terminaciones despedían una fuerte luz y no sabía hacia cuál de las dos dirigirse. ¿Hacia dónde estaba Antonio? Le había traído hasta aquí, estaba convencido de ello, ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Por qué no le guiaba?

—¿Antonio...? **—**llamó con voz temblorosa, mirando hacia la luz de su izquierda. No hubo respuesta**—**. ¿Antonio? **—**miró hacia la derecha con algo más de convencimiento. Un placentero cosquilleo en su pecho le recorrió, y supo que era hacia la derecha que tenía que ir. Por ahí estaría, en alguna habitación, en algún paisaje bizarro.

Comenzó a caminar.

* * *

><p>Arthur volvió corriendo, viendo los últimos destellos de luz sobre el cielo del jardín antes de que se apagaran y todo volviera a la normalidad. Un par de mirlos sobrevolaron la casa y siguieron su camino hacia el este, mientras Francis cruzaba la calle, bastante airado.<p>

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has sido tú? **—**Francis pasó a su lado y se colocó a un costado del coche del inglés, buscando un cigarrillo y su mechero en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta**—**. ¡Contesta!

—No. Yo no hago esas cosas. Se ha ido por su propio pie **—**se encogió de hombros, encendiendo su cigarrillo. Sonrió vagamente a Arthur y le hizo señas**—**. Ábrelo, estoy cansado de estar aquí dando vueltas.

Resopló y abrió el coche, dejándole entrar y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, intentando relajarse masajeándose la sien.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Había un viejo por aquí cerca, un policía. Aún intentaba hacer fluir el tráfico.

Francis rio, exhalando el humo con deleite.

—Vaya... Has cambiado un alma joven por la de un viejo loco, bien hecho.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada asesina y le robó el cigarrillo a Francis, dándole una larga calada.

—¿Y tú, listillo? Debías estar la mar de ocupado para dejarle escapar.

—Me tuvo miedo y se largó **—**murmuró distraído, recordando la extraña claridad que le repelió. Frunció el ceño y tendió la mano sin mirarle, esperando que volviera a pasarle su pitillo. Al recibirlo prosiguió**—**. Puede que fuera el fantasma que echaste de la casa.

Arthur se incorporó en su asiento, mirándole como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—No... Los que se van no vuelven nunca, lo sab**-**

—¡Pero esa luz...! **—**Francis le cortó, incorporándose también, clavando sus ojos en los verdes de él**—**. ¡Si lo hubieras visto...! Me pareció oír algo, como si le llamara.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, incrédulo, apartándose y echándose hacia atrás en el asiento. Finalmente exhaló una risa cansada y se encogió de hombros. No, no podía ser, nadie podía volver, no se podía.

El pitido del móvil de Francis sobresaltó a ambos, sacando el aparato mascullando algo sobre _Gilbert y su manía de cambiarle los tonos_. Leyó el mensaje, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa, y empujó a Arthur en el hombro, instándole a que arrancara.

—Al hospital, corre. Lovino está vivo aún.

* * *

><p>Había sido una sorpresa. Una grata y milagrosa sorpresa cuando a mitad del camino hacia el hospital los médicos encontraron que no estaba muerto, que tenía el pulso muy, muy débil, y había entrado en un estado comatoso. El lavado de estómago no se hizo esperar, y en poco tiempo su respiración se hizo más notable, como aliviado de que le hubieran vaciado de aquel veneno de pastillas soporíferas y alcohol.<p>

Feliciano aún tuvo que esperar un par de horas en el pasillo, en brazos de Ludwig, algo más calmado al saber que su hermano no se había ido aún. Se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novio mientras este intentaba distraerse leyendo las noticias en el móvil, sin ser capaz de concentrarse demasiado. Su hermano mayor, Gilbert, había salido por un par de cafés y a llamar a la gente que les esperaba en el ayuntamiento, avisando que la boda se pospondría y que estaban en el hospital. Elizaveta se ofreció a ir para ayudar en algo, pero Gilbert se negó en rotundo, alegando que ni siquiera ellos podían entrar en la habitación todavía, que era muy pronto, y que ya la avisaría cuando pudieran visitarle. Además, no tenía muchos ánimos de verla encontrándose su hermano y Feliciano en aquella situación: podía ser un poco cabrita loca, pero sabía cuándo no era el momento de no montar escándalos por sus problemas personales con ella y el señorito austriaco.

Intentando no derramar los cafés mientras iba hacia la habitación, una palmadita en el hombro casi hizo que los tirara, y cuando iba a espetarle a quien lo hizo que era un idiota se le dibujó una sonrisa de alivio.

—Ey, qué rápidos... Y eso que dije que no vinierais...

Francis le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y Arthur se arregló la ropa, haciendo notar el maletín de trabajo que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Teníamos que venir, nos concierne a todos, ¿no? **—**sonrió gatuno**—**. Somos como una familia.

—Sí, ya **—**Gilbert dejó escapar un pequeño soplido, reanudando su marcha**—**. Y que te debes sentir culpable, ¿no?

El francés hizo una mueca que Gilbert no supo descifrar. Algo entre el desagrado, el fastidio y la tristeza, que le hizo arquear una ceja inquisitivo, preguntando en silencio el por qué de aquella carota.

—Él ya estaba mal. Puede que le empujara un poco a hacerlo, pero no es justo que se me carguen las culpas de ello.

Gilbert asintió, admitiendo que tenía razón.

—Sí, algo más le pasaba a este hombre. Ya hacía tiempo que estaba raro, según me contasteis vosotros dos, ¿no es así? **—**giró la esquina y se encontró con su hermano y Feliciano, despierto de nuevo, hacia el final del pasillo**—**. Pero mejor lo hablamos luego, Feli está sensible.

Siguieron en silencio a Gilbert y sólo hablaron quedamente al llegar frente a Ludwig y Feliciano, saludando Francis con un beso a cada uno y un abrazo fuerte al italiano mientras Arthur hablaba en voz baja con al alemán. Gilbert le pasó un café a su hermano, y cuando le ofreció el otro a Feli, este se negó.

—Los cafés de máquina son horribles, pero gracias por molestarte **—**sonrió. Gilbert se encogió de hombros y se lo tomó, sentándose junto a su hermano.

Después de un rato de conversación trivial por parte de Feliciano, Francis y Gilbert, y otra un poco más seria y aparte entre Arthur y Ludwig, una enfermera salió de la habitación y se dirigió a ellos, mientras un par de médicos salían detrás y se marchaban a atender a otros pacientes.

—Ya está instalado y estable. No despierta aún ni sabemos cuándo lo hará. Por favor, si van a entrar, mantengan el tono de voz bajo. El horario de visitas termina a las seis.

—_Grazie, signorina_ **—**sonrió Feliciano, y escabulléndose detrás de ella fue el primero en entrar y sentarse al lado de su hermano, tomándole la mano en silencio**—**. Me quedaré contigo hasta que despiertes, _fratello_. No te volveré a dejar solo... **—**dijo bajito, sin que el resto de hombres que entraron después le oyeran, y le dio un beso en la mejilla**—**. Ponte bueno pronto...

* * *

><p>El susurro de las hojas pasando, el rasgar de unas plumas invisibles y el murmullo de voces suaves y calladas impregnaban el silencio general de aquella enorme sala circular. Amplia, gigantesca, aquella habitación tenía una gran cúpula de cristal que dejaba caer un chorro de luz blanquecina, luz que presumían sería del sol filtrada por una espesa cortina de nubes blancas que jamás desaparecía ni jamás se oscurecía para dar paso a la noche. En el centro, una gran bola de madera suspendida en el aire giraba lentamente, surcada de norte a sur por innumerables líneas verticales y millones de lucecitas de colores que sólo la gente, sentada alrededor de esta en una mesa de estudio y con grandes volúmenes en sus manos, sabían interpretar. Pequeños satélites negros daban vueltas a su alrededor, esquivando las hojas que volaban por toda la estancia, las agujas que cosían y encuadernaban otro gran libro al ser terminado, y acababa siendo depositado por sí solo en una de las estanterías que llenaban la gran biblioteca.<p>

Entre los pasillos de libros que desembocaban en la mesa de estudio, apareció un joven rubio con gafas de montura roja, que se las subió concentrado mientras tomaba asiento, mirando el grueso libro entre sus manos, por fin listo para leer. Era un libro importante, uno que narraba la vida de alguien a quien había hecho daño, el hombre por el que había cometido el error que le había llevado a trabajar allí. Más de setenta años contaba ya de trabajo, y los que le quedaban aún para terminar de pagar su deuda, pero si podía guiar el alma de aquel hombre, si le podía ayudar... Aunque eso no le trajera beneficio alguno en su condena, le haría sentir en paz consigo mismo por fin.

Se estiró, se hizo crujir el cuello, y con un quedo "vamos allá", se animó a abrir el libro por la primera página para sumergirse en la lectura, la que le ayudaría a comprender qué hizo mal y cómo ayudar en esta última etapa que quedaba. Estuvo concentrado, leyendo, absorbiendo cada palabra, cuando no mucho después de que comenzara a leer, el libro se cerró a cal y canto y no pudo abrirlo de ninguna manera para continuar leyendo. Alfred, que era así como se llamaba el chico, observó perplejo la tapa durante unos segundos, boquiabierto, hasta que alzó la mirada al planetario frente a él y una luz le llamó la atención.

Alguien había escapado de uno de los llamados _cuartos digestivos_, y se movía en dirección norte, hacia el _final del camino_. Nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, a nadie más se le había cerrado súbitamente el libro que sostenía en sus manos, y la sospecha se hizo creciente. Sí, aquello era un trabajo para él, para el _heroico ángel_, como se hacía llamar a sí mismo, que trabajaba para que el más allá fuera un lugar seguro y acogedor a pesar de que poco podía hacer salvo leer y leer y ayudar a almas con mentes en blanco como cuadernos sin escribir. Se puso en pie con estrépito, deseando llamar la atención de sus compañeros, que apenas le dedicaron una mirada de soslayo.

—¡Hay un fugitivo en el pasillo B29, puerta 34.582! ¡No temáis, seré más rápido que el viento y volveré a llevar a esa pobre alma desorientada a su habitación! **—**guiñó un ojo y alzó un pulgar, riendo una corta carcajada y saliendo al trote**—**. ¡No os preocupéis por mí! _It's okay, I'm american!_

Y tras la intempestiva salida, todos siguieron leyendo en silencio, algunos preguntándose de dónde sacaría tal energía en un sitio monótono y sin posibilidad de hacer nada interesante como aquel.

* * *

><p>Desde que había llegado, Antonio había sentido que le habían tomado el pelo. Deambulaba furioso por su habitación, ansioso, sintiendo un intenso dolor al ver cómo Lovino se iba hundiendo en la miseria. ¿Por qué le habían traído a una réplica de su casa? ¿Y por qué le podía ver sufrir? ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese, qué había hecho para que le condenaran a algo así? Porque según Arthur, él no había hecho nada malo, ¡él había sido la víctima de un asesinato cometido por equivocación!<p>

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Su huida de España por la guerra civil, su embarco hacia Italia, dejando sus últimos parientes vivos atrás, sus años robando y malviviendo en una ciudad que pronto se sumergiría también en otra guerra... Y la suerte que tuvo al ser acogido por su tutor, su mentor, ¡su salvador! ¡Oh, Giuseppe, cómo le hubiera gustado verle una última vez, ahora que recordaba su afable rostro anciano, con su carismático bigote canoso y su cabeza calva! Pero Giuseppe hacía años que había sido _reciclado_, reencarnado en una nueva persona la cual quién sabía dónde estaría ahora ni cómo se llamaría. Era como si Giuseppe hubiera dejado de existir para siempre, y el mismo destino le esperaba a Antonio.

¡Pero no! ¡Lucharía hasta el final! Condenada habitación, condenada réplica de su casa... Años encerrado en ella porque no podía recordar quién era y ahora que lo sabe tiene que quedarse en una copia de esta. ¡No! ¡Era agobiante, desquiciante, deseaba morir más que estar ahí...!

Porque no podía dejar de ver a Lovino, su Lovino, sufrir por su culpa... Revivir los pocos momentos dulces, esos tan escasos de cariño real, sentirlo una y otra vez y sentir que su alma se derretía como la nieve frente al fuego del agridulce dolor. Podía ser que aquel sitio recreara el lugar en el que más vivo se había sentido nunca, pero no dejaba de ser el mismo lugar en el que había estado muerto, en el que no había podido alcanzarle, y sólo había podido consolarle de manera material.

Y cuando vio lo que Lovino hacía... Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, "¡No lo hagas!" repitió una y otra vez al ver el cuchillo en su mano, "¡Despierta!" cuando las pastillas consiguieron separar el cuerpo de su alma. Ya todo estaba hecho, había muerto también, como él, y tremendamente insatisfecho y sintiendo un gran odio hacia todos aquellos que provocaron esto, luchó contra la puerta de entrada de su casa ilusoria, se lanzó una y otra vez con más fuerzas que las que había utilizado con la misma allá en la tierra, y de insistir, insistir, insistir, consiguió pasar a través, cayendo a un frío suelo oscuro en medio de un pasillo que no reconocía.

Se puso en pie, desorientado, dolorido físicamente por primera vez desde no sabía cuánto tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora tenía un cuerpo? ¿Era necesario en un sitio así? No tenía sentido, pero al detenerse a meditar sobre qué hacer notó un tirón en su pecho, algo que le orientaba pasillo arriba, hacia una luz, a su derecha. Apretó los puños, con miedo, indeciso, y seguro de que pronto se darían cuenta de que había escapado. Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, con el rostro de Lovino dando vueltas en su mente.

Le encontraría antes de que le encontraran a él.

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

><p>Por fin la continuación. No tengo excusa por esta desaparición, o tal vez sí, pero no quiero aburriros con eso.<p>

Espero que lo disfrutarais, me disculpo porque hayáis tenido que esperar tanto, y os deseo un año genial :D Y también, muchas gracias por las reviews, os las agradezco de todo corazón.

Cruzo los dedos para que la próxima actualización sea pronto…


End file.
